If I only had known
by sillygoose2006
Summary: It's been 4 years since any of the hosts have seen or heard from Haruhi. When she suddenly comes back into their life because of a tragedy, how will they react to her new life and what will a certain host do when he finds out why she left?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been wanting to write lately and have been on another name (gleek06216) writing Glee fiction but I've never forgotten my ouran stories and am editing them now so that I can hopefully get back into finishing the two I left. Sorry for the super long delay but I promise I'm trying. I make no promises on how often updates will come but the editing at least should go quickly. Thank you for your patience!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran or any of the characters in it. Only Akio. Sorry the chapter is so short, the rest will be longer this just seemed the place to stop. Thanks for reading, Enjoy!**

* * *

They hadn't seen her in over 4 years. The last any of the hosts had seen her was at Kyouya and Tamaki's graduation. She came and talked to the two hosts, congratulating them, the rest of the club assumed. Then she ran off and none of them saw her again. She didn't return their phone calls. She didn't return to school the next year and she was no longer living in the same apartment as her dad and her dad wouldn't tell them where she went. So it went that even though the twins, Honey and Mori searched together for her for years they could not come up with a single clue as to what happened to their favorite host and slowly they gave up all hope.

**4 years after Haruhi Left**

"Come on Akio kun, We're going to be late" Haruhi called as she pulled on the hand of the three year old.

"Coming Mommy," he answered allowing himself to be pulled along. When he stopped again to look at something on the grass, Haruhi, sighed, bent down and picked the little one up.

"Mommy, I can walk" He grumbled at her as he tried to squirm out of her arms

"Could have fooled me. We have to hurry, Grandpa is waiting for us. Remember he said he had a surprise for you today." Hearing that, Akio stopped squirming and let his mom carry him along the path. He was imagining all of the things his grandpa could have for him and getting more and more excited as his imagination ran away with him.

"Haruhi! There you are, I was about to come looking for you! Are you hurt? Did you get lost? Did someone try to harass you? I'll kill them. Where are they? Tell me where they…."

"Dad, honestly calm down. I'm fine, no one harassed us. Akio just felt like exploring." Haruhi said, hugging her father after putting Akio down.

"Surprise!" Akio exclaimed at his grandfather without even saying hello

"AKIO, that's rude"

"No, it's alright. My surprise is that you and I are going on a trip together, my boy. We're going to go to an amusement park. We leave tonight and we'll get there in a couple of days."

"REALLY? Mommy! We're going to an amusement park!" Akio exclaimed

"No honey, just you and Grandpa are going. Mommy's staying here"

'But why?"

"Mommy has some business to take care of here. You go and have fun with grandpa. I'll be here when you get back.'

Akio looked uncertain as to whether or not he should leave his mommy. He was only three and had never went away for more than a night without her but he really wanted to go to an amusement park, and grandpa always bought him lots of neat things. "We'll call her as soon as we get off the train" His grandpa said and that was enough for the boy to smile and nod.

"Well give me a hug." Haruhi bent down and hugged her little boy to her. "Be a good boy for your grandpa. Have fun and I'll see you in about a week alright?"

"Ok I will. I love you, Mommy" Akio said letting go of his mom to grab his grandpa's hand.

"I love you too. Be careful Dad. Have fun" She answered hugging her dad again and then turned to hurry down the path back towards her house.

"Bye Haruhi" She heard her Dad call back as she hurried away. She had a train to catch herself tonight.

She couldn't believe she was going back to that area but it was necessary this time. "What am I getting myself into?" She thought as she ran into her house to grab her bags and then locked her door.

She hurried to the train station, got on her train and for the first time in nearly 4 years headed towards the place she used to call home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran or any of the characters in it. Only Akio. Thanks for reading, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

I woke up from my dreams suddenly when the train stopped. I was home. The thought was bittersweet in a way. I had always missed home but I didn't feel like I was ever ready for what I was going to have to deal with once the truth came out. I had always felt horrible for leaving the way I did. I knew they would look for me, especially the twins but I had no choice. Dad told me how the twins, Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai had came often to visit and to ask about me and how he had made sure not to tell them anything that would give away where I was living. I thought of writing them and giving the letters to Dad for them but I never knew what to say so I kept putting it off. Then one day, last week, I got a phone call from Dad telling me that Kyouya had called to tell him Honey Senpai had been in a bad accident and was in the intensive care unit. No one was sure if he was going to make it or not. I knew I had to go see him. I'd been avoiding them for to long and I couldn't let one of my friends possibly die without seeing him and explaining why I left all those years ago. Maybe not tell him or any of them the exact reason but at least give an explanation and tell Honey and everyone that I still thought of them often and considered them my closest friends.

**End of Haruhi POV**

* * *

With those thoughts she got off the train and headed to her old apartment where her dad still stayed. She opened the door with her old key and went to unpack her stuff in her old room. Everything was basically the same as it had been 4 years ago.

She got everything unpacked and then went to start some dinner. When she got into the kitchen, however, she realized there wasn't much food there so she decided to go grocery shopping. She locked up the apartment and started on the familiar path to the market. When she got in she saw that the same people still worked there and smiled at how no matter what happened in life, things never really seemed to change. She bought what she needed for dinner and some food for the rest of the week and then headed back home. Stopping frequently to chat with old neighbors and friends on her way. When she got back to the apartment she saw a car parked out front that was to fancy for any of the people who lived there but it wasn't a limo so she didn't think it would me any of the hosts either. She continued towards her apartment and then froze. Standing in front of her door was a host she hadn't heard much about since his graduation. He was to scared, she assumed, to come see Ranka seeing as her father had never liked him but there he was in front of her door and there was no way he could have known she was back. "Ah well, might as well get this over with" She thought as she walked a few more steps towards her old senpai

"Tamaki Senpai" she called and saw him freeze at the door before slowly turning around.

"Haruhi?" He asked hesitantly

She walked over to him and placed one of her grocery bags on the ground so she could get her keys out and unlock the door. Tamaki stood there frozen got the door unlocked, picked up the grocery bag and walked inside, then looked over her shoulder. "Are you coming in, Senpai or are you just going to stand there with your mouth open a little longer to catch some more flies?"

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

He shook himself and then walked into the small apartment. He had only been here once since she left and that visit did not go well. In fact it ended with him being called a no good pervert and being thrown out all because he asked where his darling daughter had gone off too. He had grown up since then. He had learned long ago that it was silly to pretend Kyouya was mommy and Haruhi his daughter. Things had changed a lot since Haruhi had left. The twins withdrew more into themselves again. Only coming back to life when someone brought up Haruhi. Mori and Honey had taken to training harder and longer than ever so they wouldn't have to notice their missing member, only taking breaks to go and talk to Ranka or to search for Haruhi. Even Kyouya had been affected. The cool demon lord had quit the Host Club, of course since they graduated people expected that but he stopped caring about the finances the Host Club brought in, stopped telling Tamaki he was an idiot and stopped trying to follow in his fathers footsteps. He just seemed to stop life all together. He refused to help find Haruhi even though the other hosts knew he could find her if he tried. Kyouya could do anything and find anyone if he tried. Tamaki had tried many times to talk him into helping him search for his lost daughter. After what seemed like the millionth refusal, Kyouya had snapped. He had told Tamaki that he was not anyone's mommy nor was Haruhi Tamaki's daughter. They had been friends, they had been co workers but they had not been family. He told Tamaki to grow up and until he did to leave Kyouya alone.

After that, Tamaki had not heard from the shadow king. In fact after that no one really heard from him. He had his own business to run and college to get through. Besides that no one knew what Kyouya did because he normally refused to see or talk to any of his old friends.

**End of Tamaki's POV**

* * *

"Tamaki Senpai?" Haruhi called snapping Tamaki out of his thoughts. When she was sure he had heard her this time she asked "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Um.. Yes that would be great. It is kind of cold outside" He said with a shaky laugh.

She smiled at him and then went into the kitchen to make them some tea and to give herself some time to get her thoughts together. She hadn't expected to have to deal with any of them so soon. She should have remembered that nothing went as planned when involving the members of the old host club.

She came back in with their tea and motioned for him to sit down. They both sat there sipping their tea in silence for a few moments, which seemed like eternity to them both, before Tamaki broke the silence."How are you, Haruhi?"

"Fine, and you?"

"I'm doing alright. "

and with that small talk done they lapsed into another long silence until Haruhi broke it this time with "How is your dad? And Antoinette?"

"Antoinette is doing well for her age. She's still almost as hyper and healthy as ever. Dad, well nothing really has changed with him. He's still the superintendent of the school. Still busy as ever. How's Ranka?"

"Good, he's on a trip right now but he is doing really well"

The silence stretched on again.

Finally the question she had been dreading burst out. "Where'd you go? Why'd you leave without saying good bye? Why did you never write or call or anything? What did I do?"

Haruhi's mind was spinning. She didn't know how to answer any of those questions without giving away the secret she'd been holding for 4 years. She took a deep breath and then started doing her best to explain vaguely why she had left and why she hadn't contacted anyone.

"First, you didn't do anything. I didn't leave because of you. The reason I left is much more complicated and yet much more simple then that. I should have written or called I agree but I couldn't without letting you and everyone know where I was and I wasn't ready to do that yet. Dad told me the twins and Mori and Honey senpai used to come by often to see him and ask about me and he told me that you came by once too." She smirked as she remembered Ranka's account of that particular visit, "He kept hinting for me to write or something to everyone but I couldn't. I just couldn't Tamaki. I didn't want to be a burden on everyone once again. I figured it would be easier on everyone if I just let you all forget about me"

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, hoping beyond hope he wouldn't realize she never once actually gave the reason she left.

"That doesn't tell me why you left""

well there went that hope, she thought bitterly to herself.

"Why did you leave? You still had a year left of school. What about your dream to become a lawyer?"

She sighed and then reached into her wallet and took out a picture and handed it to Tamaki 'This is why I left a year early, Tamaki senpai'

"You had to take care of someone's child? Why couldn't someone else in your family do it?" Tamaki asked confused as to why someone would ask a teenager about to graduate high school to give it up to take care of their child.

"No Tamaki, I had to leave because I had to take care of my baby. Akio is my son."

Tamaki's mouth dropped to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your…son?" Tamaki sputtered out.

'Yes, my son. " She said sternly

Tamaki gazed at the picture in silent shock and took a few moments to get himself together before looking back up at Haruhi. "How old is he?""Three, four in June."

"So you were pregnant when you left. That's why you didn't say goodbye or write""Yes, I didn't want any of you to know and feel like you needed to take care of me or him. We got along just fine. I didn't want to be a burden again"

"You should have told us. We wouldn't have thought you were a burden. We would have loved to help take care of this little one.""You can only speak for yourself, and besides there was other reasons I left as well. That was only one of them.""You know we all would have been more than happy to help. Well, maybe not Kyouya but he was hardly ever happy with anything that wasn't making money."

"Well, as I said, that wasn't the only reason I left, just the only reason I'm willing to tell you right now."Tamaki looked at her and his eyes held sadness that never used to be there when they were in the host club. "Even though you didn't feel like we should know then, I know now and I'm sure you are going to tell the others so we will all be able to help now."Haruhi shook her head "No Tamaki. I can take care of Akio myself.""I know you can. I'm just meaning we can help with babysitting and stuff like that. That's what friends are for." He grinned at her and she found her self smiling hesitantly back.

'I just have one more question" Tamaki said

"What?""Who's the father?"

"Why did you come here Tamaki?" Haruhi asked as she sipped her tea and pretended not to hear the question."You're ignoring my question." "I asked what you wanted to ask, I didn't tell you I'd answer. At the moment I don't think I should tell you. The father doesn't even know yet. It seems unfair that you would know and he wouldn't, don't you think?""Do I know him?""I asked you a question, Tamaki. Why did you come here? I know you didn't know I'd be here so why are you here?"

"I wanted to tell Ranka-san about Honey Senpai. He's been in a bad accident and I knew Ranka would be able to tell you. I didn't want you to not know about it.""Kyouya Senpai told Dad last week, that's why I'm here. I just got here today.""Good timing huh?" Tamaki asked with a grin

"I don't know if I'd call it that." Haruhi teased. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"No, thank you, I have to be going or the staff will wonder where I am. I have to go and try and talk to Kyouya tomorrow.""Try? Is he bogged down with meetings for his father or something?""No, he hardly ever does any dealings with his father anymore. He just doesn't talk to anyone at all."'What do you mean? He isn't going to inherit his fathers business?""He gave up on that a long time ago. He seemed to stop caring about what his father wanted after you left. It seemed weird to us all seeing as you two never really got along. You didn't talk much or anything so I just marked it up to a coincidence that something made him stop caring when you left. You wouldn't know anything about it would you?" He asked with an odd look in his eye as if he were curious but didn't know if he wanted to hear the answer.

"No, I had no clue he gave up being the successor to his father." Haruhi answered with wide, surprised eyes.That seemed to satisfy Tamaki and he got up and took his mug into the kitchen, with Haruhi following behind with hers. Once they had put their mugs in the sink, Haruhi walked Tamaki to the door."Well I hope to see you soon Haruhi. Don't run off without saying good bye again please." Tamaki said as he opened the door."I won't, I promise." Haruhi answered looking up at her former pest of a friend.

Tamaki bent down and kissed her forehead and gave her a hug "I've missed you" he whispered and then turned and was gone before Haruhi could even say she had missed him too.

After she saw his car leave she turned and shut the door behind her. She decided she wasn't hungry anymore and just went to her room and lay down. Sleep wouldn't claim her though. Her thoughts were running wild. Why would Kyouya give up on pleasing his father? That was always the most important thing to him, or so she had thought. Also, since when did Tamaki act so calm. He hadn't freaked out once. He hadn't even called her his daughter or anything. "I guess things did change here. I never would have thought that Tamaki would grow up or that Kyouya would give up taking over his fathers company. I wonder what changes I have to look forward to with the others." Haruhi thought as sleep finally claimed her, though even in sleep she dreamed of the hosts and the changes that had happened to them over the years.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own ouran or it's characters

Haruhi woke up to a loud banging on her front door. "Who is it now?" She thought out loud as she got up and pulled on a robe. She peeked out of the little window on the door and saw two pairs of identical eyes looking back at her.

Sighing, she pulled open the door and gave the twins a small smile. "Hikaru, Kaouru, come in." She started to move back to let them in but they pounced on her instead. Pulling her into the biggest bear hug she's had since she left.

"Tono was telling the truth and not making it up! You really are here" Hikaru breathed as if not believing it himself.

"We didn't believe M'lord. He often has vivid dreams these days and wakes us up insisting they really happened." Kaoru explained as he let go of the suffocating embrace. Hikaru, more reluctantly than Kaoru, also let go and Haruhi motioned for them to sit.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get dressed and then I'll make us some breakfast and we can talk" She said then quickly retreated to her room.

"Great I explain it to Tamaki and as soon as he leaves I get the twins sprung on me. I don't know how I'm going to explain it to them. They won't let me just say I can't tell them who the father is yet. How am I suppose to get out of this one?" She thought as she quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a nicer shirt, just incase they drug her out of the house.

After that she left and walked past them towards the kitchen. "Haruhi?" Kaoru called out."Hm?""Do you want any help?" Kaoru asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though" she smiled at him and then went into the kitchen. She made them all eggs, bacon and brewed some coffee, knowing she would need it soon.

She carried their plates out and then went back for hers and told them to come and get their coffee so they could put what they wanted in it. Then they all went and settled down around her coffee table and started eating.

After a few minutes of silence, Hikaru couldn't take it any more. "Why didn't you tell us you were leaving? Why didn't you ever write or call? I thought we were friends.""Of course we are friends. Like I told Tamaki Senpai last night, I know I should have written, I just never knew what to say" Haruhi answered, wincing at the hurt that was apparent in Hikaru's voice.

"Why didn't you say good bye?" Kaoru asked softly.

Haruhi knew she had to tell the truth to them even though she knew they wouldn't understand her reasons "I knew if I tried I wouldn't be able to leave. If I let myself realize I was going to be leaving the closest friends, possibly for good, I wouldn't leave. Then I would have been a burden on everyone. Even if I could have made myself leave after saying good bye, I figured it would hurt all of you more if I said bye, so I left.""Why did you have to leave? Why did you think you'd be a burden if you stayed? You were our best friend! You were the only one who could tell us apart, the only one who knew us as separate people and you abandoned us!" Hikaru yelled, obviously close to tears. Kaoru reached a hand over to his brother trying to calm him down and let Haruhi explain.

"I'm really sorry. I never meant to abandon you. I just couldn't stay here any longer.""Why?" Hikaru asked softly, anger leaving him and only sadness remaining "Did we do something? Did I?"

"No, of course not." Haruhi told him reaching over Kaoru to take Hikaru's hand. "My leaving was not because of you. You didn't do anything to make me want to leave.""Then tell us Haruhi. Why did you leave?" Kaoru asked again.

"Because I was pregnant." Haruhi finally told them, taking her hand back from hikaru and taking out a picture of Akio and herself. She handed it to them while they were still processing what she was saying.

"Pregnant?" Hikaru repeated to himself.

"Yes, pregnant. That picture is of my son, Akio"

"How old is he?" Kaoru asked, recovering faster than his brother.

"Three, he'll be four in June." Haruhi replied smiling at the picture.

"Who's the bastard responsible?" Hikaru, finally seeming to understand what was being said, growled out.

"He wasn't a bastard" Haruhi instantly defended.

"Then where is he?" Kaoru asked, not looking any happier than Hikaru.

"I am not sure right now." Haruhi answered honestly.

"He left you to raise a child alone, that makes him a bastard in my book. Tell me who it is. I'll take care of him." Hikaru demanded.

"He didn't choose to leave me alone" Haruhi said softly, not looking up at either of the, no livid, twins.

"What do you mean "didn't choose"? Kaoru asked

"I never told him I was pregnant. I just left." She answered, still not looking up.

"But why wouldn't you tell him?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru still was getting control of his anger."Because I loved him and knew he couldn't handle a child at that time. It would have messed up his whole plan for his life." She explained."So instead you ruined your life? You idiot, if he loved you as much as you loved him, he would have been willing to step up and be a father" Hikaru yelled."He would have, I know he would have. I didn't want to make him give up his life for me. I couldn't let him do that, so I left. I left him. I left everyone behind. I didn't want to be a burden on anyone. Dad found me an apartment and some work with one of his friends and I've been there ever since.""Who is it?" Kaoru asked "who's the father?""I can't tell you that" Haruhi answered getting up to start clearing the dishes away."You damn well will tell us" Hikaru demanded

"He doesn't know yet. I'm not going to tell you when the father doesn't even know.""Haruhi, please. We just want to help" Kaoru interrupted Hikaru who was opening his mouth to start yelling again.

"Then help by keeping this to yourselves for now. I have to get ready. I'm going to visit Honey Senpai today." She answered as she walked into the kitchen and began doing the dishes.

"So that's why you came back. Honey's accident. Is that who the father is then? Honey? Or maybe Mori. You were the only one besides Honey he ever really acknowledged. I guess it makes since now that I think about it. All along you were just screwing one of them." Hikaru growled.SLAP "I know you're angry, but don't talk about me or your friends that way. You have no right to take out your anger on them or on me." Haruhi said angrily before turning her back to him to continue doing the dishes.Hikaru spun around on his heels and marched out of the kitchen, towards the door. "Come on, Kaoru. We're leaving." He yelled.

Kaoru however stood there frozen at what his brother had just said to their best friend. He couldn't leave and let Haruhi think he was mad at her too.

"You go ahead. I'm going to visit Honey Senpai with Haruhi." Kaoru finally called back.Hikaru was shocked. His brother was choosing Haruhi over him. He knew he had gone overboard with what he had said to her but he was to angry to apologize and now he had to leave and spend the day alone. He refused to stay though after he said he was leaving so he walked out and got in the car they had brought over and ordered the driver to take him home.

"I'm sorry for what he said, Haruhi. He will be too, once he calms down. He's still as hot tempered as ever" Kaoru apologized for his brother, while still making excuses for him, at the same time."Don't apologize Kaoru. You didn't say those things and I know he didn't mean them. When he apologizes himself all will be forgiven." Haruhi answered trying to smile at him but not really succeeding.

"Now what do you say we start heading for the hospital. It's going to be a long walk" Haruhi said after she finished the rest of the dishes in silence with Kaoru at her side drying them for her.

"I can call us a car" Kaoru offered, knowing his brother would have taken the car they had come in."No, I'd rather walk, if you don't mind" Haruhi said slipping on her shoes "That way we can stop and get something sweet or cute for Honey on the way."Kaoru smiled at that and nodded his agreement "Sounds fun, Lets get going." He put his shoes back on and they left the apartment and started the long walk to the hospital, both happy to be together again but wishing they had their other best friend walking with them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mori Senpai" Haruhi called as she saw the taller man standing outside of a door she assumed must be Honey's.

"Ah" He said ruffling her hair in affection when she got close enough to him."How is he?" She asked.

"He'll survive. They just don't know if he'll be able to walk again." Mori answered looking down at the floor. Haruhi knew he blamed himself for Honey's accident. She didn't even know the nature of the accident.

"What happened, Mori? Kyouya called Dad and told him that Honey Senpai had been in an accident but he didn't say what kind of accident." Haruhi asked, confused as to why he would not be able to walk again."Chika and he got into a fight about Honey's life style, again. They didn't pay attention to where they were fighting, they were both so mad, and Chika says Honey went to kick him but he moved and Honey fell over a cliff ledge. It was only about 25 feet above the ground but he landed wrong and hurt his spine so now they are unsure if he will be able to walk again, let alone do martial arts and carry on the Haninozuka name." Mori explained, saying the most at one time then I had ever heard him say before."It's not your fault, Takashi." She told him putting her hand on his shoulder trying to get him to look at her and stop mumbling into the ground."I should have been there." He mumbled at the floor in response.

"There's nothing you could have done, Mori senpai" Kaoru spoke up for the first time.

"I could have warned him" Mori answered still staring at the floor.

"He wouldn't have heard any warning you gave. You know better than I do that he doesn't hear anything when he and Chika-san are fighting" Kaoru argued. Mori looked up finally, and gave a ghost of a smile at the twin. "Ah" he agreed though he didn't look like he believed it, he was just agreeing to placate the pair. Haruhi mentally told herself she would have a talk with him about this later, but now she needed to go visit the eldest of the Hosts. "Can we see him, Mori?" She asked. He nodded, relieved she hadn't pursued the previous conversation, even though he knew he hadn't fooled her. He opened the door and Haruhi and Kaoru walked into the hospital. It was an Ootori hospital, of course. Kyouya would have made sure that Honey got the best care Japan could offer. They may not be in the Host Club anymore but everyone was more or less still friends even if they didn't stay in touch much anymore. Honey had his own room and it was big enough to be a waiting room or to sleep four people comfortably. It was full of balloons from the twins and Tamaki. Honey sempai was propped up on pillows and smiled at Haruhi when she came in."He looks even smaller in that big hospital bed," Though Haruhi to herself as she walked over to grabbed her former senpai's hand.

"Haru, I was wondering when you would come and see me." Honey said smiling sweetly at her. "What's in your hand?"

"Oh, right" Haruhi started and then thrust the bakery bag into Honey's hands.

He opened it and his eyes lit up "Haru, you remembered I liked strawberry cake! Look Takashi, Haru brought me cake!" Honey said excitedly.

Mori once again ruffled Haruhi's hair affectionately simply saying "Ah" with a smile at the happiness coming from his small companion. Honey hadn't been excited about anything since the accident two weeks ago. It was nice to see some of the old Honey coming out again. Haruhi was always able to bring a smile to any of the hosts face, even Kyouya though the former shadow king would never admit it. She could make any of them feel better. They were all lost when she up and left.

Honey started digging into his cake as Mori stared off lost in his thoughts. He stayed like that until he heard, "Haru, why'd you leave?" Such a simple question yet it seemed like Haruhi was having a hard time coming up with an answer to it.

"I didn't want to burden the host club with a situation that came up at that time so I left." she gave an answer that was almost as simple as the question and yet she didn't really give an answer at all, Mori noted.

"You were never a burden, Haru. No matter what came up we would have helped you." Honey answered still waiting for a real answer from the host he felt was like a sister to him. "Now give me a real answer, why did you leave?""She was pregnant" came a voice from the doorway

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed

"Pregnant?" Honey asked at the same time.

"Yes, I was pregnant and felt like the best way to handle the situation was to leave and take care of my son on my own." Haruhi answered evenly, pretending that Hikaru hadn't just randomly popped up out of nowhere and proclaimed her secret to the others before she herself got the chance. She took out the picture of Akio and handed it to Honey. "He's so cute, Haru. He has your eyes, doesn't he Takashi?" He asked as he handed the picture to Mori and smiled at Haruhi.

"Ah" was Mori's response.

"That's all you're going to say? She was pregnant, alone and left us without telling anyone so much as good bye and you just tell her the kid's cute?" Hikaru asked, shocked.

"She made her choice, and though I wish she would have told us and let us help her, it's what Haru felt she needed to do. We have no right to be angry at her or to tell her otherwise." Honey stated all the while giving Hikaru a look that the twin knew meant he drop it or when Honey could get out of that bed again there'd be hell to pay."Thank you Honey, Mori, for understanding." Haruhi said reaching down to hug Honey and kiss his cheek and then turning to give Mori a hug also.

"Haru, Akio looks familiar, do we know the father?" Honey asked after Mori handed her picture back.

"Yes." She answered.

"Who is it?" Honey asked.

"She won't tell us who the bastard is." Hikaru growled out before Haruhi could answer but didn't say anything else because Honey gave him that look again and he knew better than to push his former senpai much more.

"I don't think I should tell anyone yet because I haven't even told him." Haruhi answered while glaring at Hikaru.

"Hikaru, why'd you come here if you were just going to cause trouble? You know why she left and though we don't like it, she had good reasons. She doesn't deserve all this anger you're throwing at her so apologize to her or go away. I'm not going to stand by and let you chase her away again." Kaoru told his brother, much to the shock of everyone in the room.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, shocked.

"You heard me. I'm tired of your temper making Haruhi upset. She's been through enough without your jealous rants." Kaoru answered without backing down because of his brothers hurt expression.

Hikaru, for the second time today felt like an idiot, and now he also felt like if he couldn't keep his mouth shut he'd not only lose Haruhi but his brother too. He had come to apologize to Haruhi, not yell at her but when he came in and heard basically the same conversation she had had with them earlier this morning he remembered everything and got angry all over again. This time though he wouldn't stalk out and pretend he was right when he knew he was wrong. This time he would do the right thing. Everyone was looking at the twins, wondering what was going to happen next. They thought for sure Hikaru would either blow up on Kaoru or stalk out of the hospital room but he surprised them all when he walked up to Haruhi and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Haruhi. I'm an idiot with a temper. I shouldn't have yelled at you or said any of the things I said to you this morning. Please forgive me." He said into her shoulder.Haruhi who had been standing stiff in his arms reached out and hugged him back. "You idiot, all you needed to do was apologize." She said with a smile as he let her go.

Hi everyone! I wanted to thank those who reviewed! You are all awesome! Also, thanks to everyone who is reading this. I have already started chapter 6 and it should be up tomorrow. Things are finally going to get rolling then so please keep reading and I hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: I do not own Ouran or any of the characters in it.

After they finished their visit at the hospital, Haruhi and the twins said they'd come back soon and left together. Haruhi told them she had to get home because her father would be calling soon to tell her that he and Akio got to the hotel. Hikaru and Kaoru weren't ready to let her go though so they invited themselves to dinner. She figured she might as well call Tamaki over, too so when she got home she called him at home and he said he'd be right over.

The twins made themselves at home, as usual. Examining everything and making comments about everything they could get their hands on. Haruhi just smiled at their amusement and went about making dinner for the four of them. The phone rang just as she was putting her lasagna in the stove when the phone rang. She rushed over to answer. "HARUHI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WERE YOU KIDNAPPED? WERE YOU HURT? DO I NEED TO COME HOME?" Her dad yelled into the phone as soon as she answered.

"Hi dad. I'm fine, why?" She asked confused.

"I called and you didn't answer the phone. I was worried! Are you sure you're alright?" Ranka asked calming down some after she told him she was fine.

"Yes, Dad. I just went to visit Honey today. Remember? The reason I came home in the first place.""Oh, right of course. I'm sorry, Daddy just worries about you." Ranka answered sounding ashamed of himself slightly.

"Don't worry about it, dad. Can I talk to Akio?" She asked

"Sure, Akio, Mommy's on the phone." Ranka called out."Hi, mommy!" Haruhi heard on the other line, just as there was a knock on the door. She knew it must be Tamaki so she waved the twins towards the door as she listened to Akio tell her about how Ranka had bought him a play sword to play with on the train and how he had accidentally knocked off a woman's wig with it. He seemed to be having a good time. She was paying attention to Akio and didn't notice that there wasn't much talking going on behind her. Once he finished telling her everything that had happened since yesterday, she told him to be good for his grandpa and that she missed him and got off the phone.

Once Haruhi hung up the phone, she noticed it was much too quiet and turned around. She had been right that Tamaki was at the door, what she hadn't expected was that he'd bring a guest.

"Kyouya……Senpai" she stammered "How are you?" She recollected herself and smiled at him. A smile he did not return.

"Fine, Haruhi. What brings you back in town?""I came to visit Honey Senpai." she answered quickly. The others all noticed the tension in the room but just chalked it up to Kyouya not wanting to be dragged out and being annoyed at Tamaki.

Haruhi noticed that Tamaki hadn't been exaggerating about Kyouya changing. He was thinner then she remembered and he had dark circles under his eyes as if he didn't sleep well.

Kyouya nodded at her answer as he looked her up and down. He wondered who this Akio was, whom he had heard her talking to when he came in. He didn't know why he had allowed Tamaki to drag him here. He hadn't talked to him or the twins in quite a while. He had recently talked to Honey and Mori but that was only because Honey had had that accident and he had sent him to one of the Ootori hospitals. However, even though he hadn't talked to them in a long time, when he got the message that Haruhi was back in town, he had for some reason agreed to come with Tamaki to her house for dinner. If Honey hadn't been in the hospital, he and Mori would have been here and the host club would have been reunited for the first time in four years. Kyouya smiled a little at that thought but then shook his head and reminded himself why he didn't talk to the Host Club anymore.

With great effort he continued to try to have conversation with people he hadn't been close to in years. "Hikaru, Kaoru I heard you have just returned from a trip around the world. How was it?" Kyouya asked the shocked twins. The twins had no idea how Kyouya knew about their trip. They should have figured he would still keep tabs on all of them even though he didn't speak with them anymore. "It was great fun. We got to eat all different kinds of food and see all the major sites. I was ready to come home though" Kaoru answered while Hikaru just nodded in agreement with his twin.

"Haruhi, do you think we could go for a walk after dinner?" Kyouya asked all the while he was yelling at himself inside his head "Why would you ask that? Why would you do this to yourself?"

Haruhi seemed to be thinking about his question, seeming torn between wanting to talk to him and wanting to decline. Finally she nodded, "Of course Kyouya Senpai.""Kyouya" he said without thinking. Then noting the shocked looks from the twins and even Tamaki said "There's no need for formalities between old friends" and left it at that.

Soon after they were all sitting in the living room, eating lasagna. The twins and Tamaki had finally got back to more of their old selves and were joking back and forth. Haruhi would occasionally add something to their conversation and often found herself smiling and shaking her head at their antics. Kyouya also found himself fighting to smile at the familiar surroundings however he was also still trying to figure out what to say after dinner was over. That alone kept him from falling back into old routines. He just sat there throughout dinner pondering over how he was going to go about talking to Haruhi.

Once everyone had finished and the dishes had been cleared, Tamaki and the twins offered to clean up the kitchen. Normally Haruhi would have said no to this because they would most likely leave a bigger mess than it already was for her to clean up, but seeing as she was suppose to go on a walk with Kyouya, she figured letting them do this would keep them from interrupting so she agreed.

Once she got them started on washing the dishes and showed them where everything went she walked to the living room where Kyouya was standing by the front door, waiting. "Ready?" he asked, when she nodded he opened the door and the two went out into the now darkening sky.

"It's beautiful out here" Haruhi remarked looking up at the sky where stars were starting to come out. "I forgot how beautiful it was here at night"

Kyouya just nodded and kept walking trying to figure out how to start this conversation.

"Kyouya?" Haruhi said with a slight hesitation in her voice that made him look at her.

"Hmm?" was his reply

"I'm sorry" simple as that.

"For what?" He asked, knowing what she meant but deciding he needed to hear it.

Haruhi knew he understood why she was sorry but also knew that he deserved to hear the whole story so she just went on. "I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye or that I loved you before I left. I'm sorry that in trying to save you from ruining your life, I seemed to ruin it. I'm sorry for not telling you that…." but before she could finish he grabbed her by the arms and shook her

"Save me? You left me to save me from ruining my life? Haruhi you were my life. I loved you more than anything and you threw it away. Why? Why did you leave me? Was it for this Akio guy you were talking to when we got here tonight?" He asked with desperation in his voice. He looked like he was about to cry and Haruhi knew the "Great Kyouya Ootori" never cried. He seemed so lost but Haruhi was angry now. He thought she had cheated on him and that's why she left? She left so he'd have a chance at the life he wanted and he was assuming she left for selfish reasons. How dare he.

SLAP sounded sharply into the quiet night air as Haruhi showed what she thought of Kyouya's theory. "How dare you! I left everything I loved behind that night to try and give you a chance to get the life you always dreamed of and you are accusing me of cheating on you? I loved you Kyouya, I never stopped loving you but I couldn't stay because I knew you would throw everything away for me and I couldn't let that happen. Don't you ever accuse me of being selfish." She said in a deadly calm voice.

"What do you mean, I would throw it all away? My dad approved of you and your dream of being a lawyer. He wanted us together. He knew I planned on marrying you after we got out college." Kyouya answered, confused though no longer angry. He knew something was going on, he just didn't know what."How well would he have approved if I didn't get to go to college, Kyouya? How well would he have approved if I didn't even get to finish high school?" Haruhi asked looking away from him.

"What are you trying to say, Haruhi? Spit it out." Kyouya said getting annoyed because he didn't know what was going on.

"I left because I was pregnant, Kyouya." She said, finally and then turned and ran back towards the apartment before he could comprehend what she had just said, leaving him alone to figure out what this meant for him.

Thank you all for reading my story! I'm glad you are enjoying it. This story is far from over yet but at least Kyouya has finally entered into the mix. What will he do now that he realizes why she left? The next chapter will either be up late tonight or tomorrow, then maybe that answer and more will be revealed. See you then. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of the characters in it

Haruhi kept on running past her apartments and through town. She knew she shouldn't be running around alone after dark but she couldn't bring herself to go back into her apartment and face the rest of the dinner party so she ran. About twenty minutes passed and she found herself at the hospital that Honey was in and realized that this was her destination all along.

She walked inside and started towards Honey's room when a nurse stepped in front of her. "I'm sorry, ms, but visiting hours are over"Haruhi was not going to be stopped however and for the first time in her life pulled on her friend's names to get what she wanted "Listen, I am good friends with Kyouya Ootori, my name is Haruhi Fujioka if you want to check, and if I don't get in to see my other good friends, Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukini Haninozuka, you may find yourself looking for a new job."

The nurse stepped away and let the upset girl proceed to Honey and Mori's room. She didn't want to lose her job just because she had been doing her job.

Haruhi got to Honey's door and knocked. Mori opened the door and Haruhi could see that Honey was sleeping. "Can we talk?" She asked Mori

"Ah" he answered and walked outside closing the door. They sat against the wall on the floor, in silence for a few minutes. Finally Haruhi started telling Mori what happened starting from the very beginning.

"When we were in host club it all started. I became friends with Kyouya outside of the club. We went to lunch on some weekends or to a movie. I helped him pick out presents for his sister for her birthday and Christmas, he helped me find Dad presents I could afford, that Dad would love; and then one day he asked me to stay after Host club was over, telling the twins it was to discuss my debt which I knew he had actually paid off weeks ago. When everyone had left he led me to one of the couches and we sat down. He asked if I would go out to dinner with him and of course I agreed.We had a great time and so when he walked me to my door and asked me to go out again, I agreed again. He kissed my cheek and said good night.

This went on for a couple of weeks and then he asked me to become his official girlfriend and meet his family. I wanted to but I knew how the twins and Tamaki felt about me and didn't want to upset them so I agreed only if we kept it secret for a while. He said yes to that condition though not fully understanding it and we went to dinner with his family the next evening. His father and sister both seemed to like me and things were looking up. We dated secretly for a year and a half. Life was going great. We were going to announce to the rest of the old hosts that we were dating right after his graduation but the day before graduation I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want to ruin his dream by making him a father so soon. I didn't know what else to do so I ran. He didn't deserve to have his life ruined just because he fell in love with me. Now I told him but I couldn't face him so after I told him why I left, I ran and came here. I'm afraid he's going to hate me." She whispered the last as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Mori didn't know what to say. He and Honey had assumed in high school, that something was going on between Kyouya and Haruhi. Their sudden relationship change was a hint but they didn't know it had gotten to that extent. He also knew that though he didn't agree with her leaving at that time, she had done it for the most unselfish reasons. It must have been very hard for her to leave everyone she loved.

Mori reached a hand to ruffle her hair affectionately and opened his mouth to say something when he heard, "I don't hate you. I never could hate you. I love you, you idiot. I just hate that you ran away from me." He held up his hand to stop her protest, "I know you did it for me. Because you thought to protect me but you should have talked to me first and given me a choice. I lost four years of being in my child's life that I'll never get back. That seems more important to me then my father's approval"Haruhi was shocked. The Kyouya she knew, thought nothing was more important than his father's approval. He loved her. She knew that but if it came down to it, she had always thought he'd choose his father over her and if she really thought about it, that was one of the reasons she left. She didn't want him to have to choose because she didn't want him to not pick her.

Mori got up and after patting her head, walked into Honey's room, this wasn't a conversation meant for his ears.

Haruhi looked down, because she couldn't stand staring into those intense black eyes anymore. She felt the guilt bubbling up inside of her and whispered "I'm sorry""If you love someone, you don't ever have to say your sorry because they already know. If you love someone you don't have to say you forgive them because it's already known. I love you, Haruhi. I always have, and I always will." Was Kyouya's response.

"I love you too" She whispered to the floor, still not looking up.

He reached his hand down to her and she hesitantly took it and allowed herself to be pulled up. Kyouya then pulled her into his arms and held her as he had been wanting to do since he saw her. She hugged him back just as tightly and he knew it would all be alright.

"So then, what more is there? We'll get married and you both can move in with me." Kyouya said smiling at the thought pulling away from their embrace slightly."I can't" Haruhi answered, tears trailing silently down her cheeks, as she pulled out of his arms completly."What? Why not?" Kyouya asked more confused than upset at the moment.

"It wouldn't be fair to Akio, he doesn't even know you, Kyouya. How am I suppose to just pick him up, tell him "This is your daddy" and expect him to understand?" She demanded. As much as she would like to be with the man she loved, she cared more for her son than for herself. Her son was who was important and she couldn't change his whole life because of her mistake.

"He? I have a son? You haven't even told him about me? I'm his father, Haruhi." Kyouya was happy he had a son but still angered that Haruhi hadn't told Akio about him.

"I have told him stories about you but that's not the same as him knowing you. To him, they are only stories, the same as the fairy tales I tell him, nothing more. He doesn't know you." Haruhi tried to explain.

"I see. You are concerned about changing his life to quickly but what if he got to know me first?" Kyouya asked his mind whirling trying to come up with a plan that would get him back the woman he loved as well as put him in the life of the son he never knew."What do you mean?" Haruhi asked cautiously.

"Come back and live with your dad, or at least move close to your dad. I'll get you a job at the hospital so you won't have to worry about your job or taking money from me, I know you wouldn't, and he can be close to his grandfather, get to know all of your friends and get to know me at his own pace. If he gets comfortable enough with me, we'll tell him who I am. If not we'll stay friends and I won't bring it up anymore. Sound fair?" He asked, hoping she would agree. At least then she'd be nearby. He'd be able to see her and see his son. As long as he at least had that he'd be able to manage.

Haruhi was deep in thought. Akio had always wanted to live closer to Ranka, so it wouldn't upset him to move and her dad would be ecstatic to have them closer to him. The hospital job would pay better so she would have more money to spend on Akio and Haruhi'd be with her friends again. She'd also be able to stay near Honey while he was recovering and she'd get to see Kyouya even if she couldn't be with him. It seemed the only downside would be only being able to see Kyouya and not be with him. Maybe they'd be able to change that though. Akio was sure to like him and eventually he'd have to know who his father is anyway so it seemed like this plan would be good for them all. She nodded "That seems fair, Kyouya. I'll talk to dad and Akio about moving when they call again and I'll start looking for an apartment." "I'll get you an apartment." he said, she opened her mouth and he stopped her "No, don't argue. I'm not going to pay your rent every month, I know you wouldn't let me if I tried, but it would take you months to save up for a down payment on a new place, with rent for your other place as well. I'll go with you to help you find an apartment for you both and pay the down payment and the rent. By the time next months rent comes around you'll have enough for it from your new job and you can even pay me back if you like though I would never make you. I want you and my son here, Haruhi and I do not want to wait, please don't make me"

It was the please that made Haruhi not immediately turn him down. Kyouya hardly ever said please. She knew it would be cruel to keep him from his son longer now that he actually knew about him so she once again nodded. "Alright, but I am paying you back and you will take it"He smiled softly at her. It was the smile that was only for her, the one she had dearly missed over the years "Of course" was all he said before turning to start towards the door. "Come on, Haruhi. You'll need to get back before Tamaki and the Twins send out the police for you"Haruhi knew he was right and went in to thank Mori for listening and say goodnight. She was surprised when Mori hugged her. He didn't say anything, just hugged her for a moment and let her go saying "Sweet dreams, Haruhi" as she exited the room.She caught up with Kyouya and they proceeded to walk past the nurse who had originally tried to stop her from coming in. She walked up to them and said "Good evening, Ootori Sama" giving a look at Haruhi as if trying to figure out if she needed to be looking for a job."Ah, Kimi san, this is Haruhi. She is going to be the new supervisor over this office." Both Kimi and Haruhi's mouths dropped. Kimi got her composure first however and bowed to Haruhi "Haruhi Sama, nice to meet you"

Haruhi nodded at her "Nice to meet you too, Kimi san" before turning on Kyouya "Supervisor?""Not high enough for you?" Kyouya joked

"I'm not qualified for that job" Haruhi argued, ignoring his jest."You are the smartest girl I know, of course you are qualified" He waved the argument off and continued towards the door."Goodnight Kimi san" Haruhi said quickly to the nurse, trying to show her she felt no bad feelings towards her for earlier."Goodnight Haruhi sama" said Kimi, still unsure of her new supervisor.

With that Haruhi followed Kyouya to his car, trying to think of an argument that would register with him that she wasn't qualified but coming up with nothing.

"Haruhi, it's going to be mostly paperwork. The higher up you are in a job the less you actually have to do. You should know that. It'll be easier for you to learn the paperwork of a supervisor than the job of a nurse. If you find it too challenging after a month then talk to me." Kyouya said with a tone that said this discussion was over and they got into the car and headed off to Ranka's apartment to see what disaster had become of Haruhi's kitchen.

Thank for all of the reviews. I'd like to give a special thanks to Recycle Your Elderly, Cereza671, Deathrosekitty, firePdragonheart and Bunnykim89 for continually showing support and encouraging me to keep up with the story. This chapter is for you. Thanks to everyone else who is reading. You guys are all awesome! Coming up: What became of Haruhi's kitchen? What will Akio think of Kyouya? What will he think of all of the other hosts? Will Honey be able to walk again? Where's Chika after the accident happened? We'll find out all this and more in upcoming chapters so keep on reading. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone!! So sorry I didn't update yesterday! But here's the next chapter and I am hoping to at least start chapter 9 tonight so you should get it tomorrow. I also edited chapters 1-7. It was done quickly though so no promises that I caught everything. I added a little bit to the beginning of Haruhi's story to Mori, not much just a few lines if you want to go back and read that.

Thank you again for the reviews. :D I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, or it's Characters.

The car ride was almost completely silent, much to Kyouya's surprise. He expected Haruhi to fight harder about the position he gave her. He knew better than to think it was over, however. She was far to stubborn to give in that easily. For now, however, he decided to relish in his good fortune of not having to argue further with her. He knew that no matter what argument she had, he would eventually win because he had too. It felt good to have her near him again. He was smiling, genuinely, for the first time since she left him. Now that she was back, he had no intention of letting her leave again, no matter what he had to do and that included making sure she took the job he offered at the hospital.

Haruhi was thinking about Kyouya as well. Only on her end she was thinking about how quickly her life had changed, once again, in a span of an hour. She had agreed to uproot herself, once again, and start a whole new life. Well, not a whole new life. She knew the people here and, of course, she still had Akio but she would be starting a new job, living in a new apartment and trying to get her son acquainted enough with Kyouya to tell Akio that Kyouya was his father and of course introducing Akio to the rest of the Host Club. Things were definitely changing. Even so, she was happy. She would never admit it to Kyouya, but she was very happy to be moving back. She would be closer to her father, who was getting older even though he didn't act it; closer to her friends and most of all, closer to the man she loved. What was there to not be happy about? She smiled to herself as the car pulled up to her apartment building.They both got out of the car and started walking towards her door. Kyouya stopped her before they got to close however and turned her to look at him."Kyouya?" She asked, confused.

"Are you going to tell them you're moving back, yet?" He asked pushing his glassed up on his nose.

"Oh, I guess I should, huh? Yes, I will, after I see the mess they left Dad's kitchen in." She nodded firmly, making her decision and turning once again towards the door."Are you going to tell them about us?" Kyouya asked, softly, making her freeze in mid step.

"There is no us, Kyouya. There is you, there is me and there is Akio" Haruhi answered, voice sad but firm.

Kyouya's heart broke at those words but he refused to let it show on his face, "Very well, Haruhi, if that's what you want, but what about the fact that I'm the boy's father?""Hikaru would try to kill you if we told him that on the same day I told him I left because I was pregnant. He gets furious at the mention of Akio's father. I don't think it would be wise to inform them of that fact yet." Was her reply before quickly taking the final steps to the apartment and opening the door before he could reply.Kyouya followed her, having no other option left and they both went inside and once again were froze in their spot.

The scene before them would have been comical if not for the fact that it was Ranka's house that was destroyed. The first thing they saw was Tamaki completely covered in flour running after Hikaru."YOU DEVIL GIVE ME BACK THOSE EGGS! I HAVE TO FINISH MAKING HARUHI'S CAKE!!"Next they see Kaoru standing in the doorway of the kitchen throwing ice cubes, one of which Hikaru stepped on and slipped and fell landing on the eggs and Tamaki, unable to stop in time tripped over him landing on top. So now they were both covered in flour and egg. Kaoru was cracking up from his position in the doorway and none of them had noticed Kyouya and Haruhi yet."AHEM" Haruhi cleared her throat loudly, "Do I even want to ask what you did to Dad's kitchen?"All three looked up and saw her for the first time. Kaoru looked down, having the good sense to look embarrassed, while Hikaru grinned and Tamaki jumped up and started blabbering."It was these evil twins. I tried to make them work and I started making you a beautiful cake but they refused to listen to me and insisted on running about instead and then this devil here stole the eggs I needed and that one over there tripped me while I was carrying flour so, you can see, my dear Haruhi, that it was entirely their fault""Tono, why didn't you just grab two other eggs, instead of chasing Hikaru?" Kaoru asked with a smirk.

"I…I uh.." He stammered turning red and then going to a corner to sulk

Haruhi opened her mouth to lecture them some more and then shut it knowing there was no point. "Kaoru, Hikaru take him outside and hose him off then all three of you go home so I can clean this mess up.""But Haruhi" Hikaru whined "We want to help" Kaoru finished

"Go, you've all helped more than enough. I'll see you tomorrow" She said firmly pointed at the door.

Dejectedly the twins grabbed Tamaki and dragged him out of the apartment, calling a bye to Haruhi and Kyouya as the got outside. Kyouya made a move to leave too, "I don't think so Kyouya. You're not leaving" Haruhi called."Pardon me?" Kyouya asked, wondering why she would want him to stay.

"You are going to help me clean this mess up." she told him matter of factly."And what makes you think I'm going to help you clean up a mess those idiots made?" Kyouya asked with a smirk, knowing he would stay and help but feeling like messing with her anyway.

"Because I never would have left those "idiots" alone in dad's house, if I hadn't had to go on a walk with you alone so you owe me." She answered and turned to go into the kitchen to observe the damage and gather the supplies she would need.The kitchen was a disaster. There was a bowl of some substance, she could only assume was the beginnings of the cake batter that Tamaki was trying to make. If the substance would have only been in the bowl it would have been bad enough but somehow Tamaki had managed to get the batter all over the floor, the counters, the wall and even some on the ceiling. On top of that there was flour everywhere from where Kaoru had tripped Tamaki, the dishes weren't even started from dinner and now there were more dirty dishes from Tamaki trying to make a cake. The oven was covered in cake batter as well. On top of all that the living room was now covered in flour and one spot had egg to clean up. She got out a broom, a dust pan, a mop, and filled a bucket with warm soapy water. She then turned to Kyouya and handed him the broom and dust pan."You start on the living room, I'll start working in here." She told him with a smile on her face.

"How can you possibly be smiling with this mess all around you?" Kyouya asked her, confused."I just missed everyone. This mess, in a way, makes me really feel like I'm home again." She explained. Kyouya still didn't understand but wisely didn't say anything else. He went into the living room and started sweeping up the flour, pointedly ignoring the spot with egg, knowing that would need a mop.

Haruhi tackled the walls first, getting a rag and using the soapy water. She had the walls, countertops and oven clean by the time Kyouya came in from sweeping."How come I think this would all get done faster if I wasn't here at all?" He asked looking amazed at how much work she had gotten done in the time it had taken him to sweep most of the living room.

She just smiled and handed him the mop while taking the broom and dust pan from him.

He mopped up the spot that Hikaru and Tamaki had fell on the eggs and then went back in and started mopping the already swept floor."I can get that, Kyouya" Haruhi said, making a grab for the mop. He held it away from her, shaking his head. "Go ahead and start the dishes, I can finish up here." he told her waving her towards the sink. She sighed but went and filled the sink with warm, soapy water and started washing the dishes and putting them in the other side of the sink to be rinsed.

Soon enough Kyouya walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a dish cloth. He then walked over to the sink and started rinsing and drying the dishes. He smiled at how familiar it all was.

Haruhi saw the smile and raised an eyebrow at him. "How can you possibly be smiling with this mess all around you?" She teased, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"I was just remembering how we used to do this all the time after dinner with Ranka San." Kyouya answered starting, to put the dishes he had already dried away. He was grateful that Ranka hadn't changed where he put his dishes in the past few years. "Every time you came to dinner, you insisted on helping. I remember." Haruhi answered, smiling herself. She remembered the first time he had insisted on helping. He had somehow ended up soaking not only himself but her and the floor. Haruhi was laughing at him until she slipped on the wet floor, he tried to catch her and the ended up both on the floor, him on top of her. That stopped her laughing. Their faces were mere centimeters apart but right when he looked as if he was going to close the gap and kiss her, a flash happened and Ranka san had shouted "You kids are so cute!" and then ran out of the kitchen ruining the moment.

"Haruhi!" Kyouya called, breaking her out of her trance.

She looked over at Kyouya who had a worried expression on his face. "Are you alright?" he asked

She smiled and nodded "I'm fine, just remembering old times." "I see" Kyouya said with a smile. As long as he knew she still thought fondly of the memories of their time together, he knew he would get her back. He just had to bide his time.

"Ano, It's getting late, Kyouya." Haruhi told him after the dishes were finished and the kitchen was, for the most part, back in shape."Of course, I should be going" He said heading for the door."Kyouya, what would your family think of you going home covered in flour?" Haruhi asked pointing at his once spotless clothes, now covered in flour, egg and who knows what else."Hmm… I don't know but I don't have any other clothes with me so I guess they'll just have to think what they want" He answered, now noticing the condition of his clothes and wishing he had kept spares with him in the car."I think there is some of your old clothes in the closet still." Haruhi told him heading to the hall closet to look. She searched for a few moments and came out with a T-shirt she had talked him into on their trip to Seaworld. It was bright blue with a picture of a cartoon killer whale. She had one that had a dolphin on it and a stuffed animal of both animals. She also found a pair of black pants. She may have been able to get him into t-shirts once in a while but he was not much of a jeans person. She sighed and rolled her eyes at that before taking the clothes she had found over to him.

"Thank you" He told her before going to her bathroom to change. When he came out he looked much more like the Kyouya she used to date. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "More memories?" He asked."We have a lot of those" She replied with a soft smile, that he readily returned. She walked him to the door."You forgot to tell those three that you were moving back" Kyouya reminded her.

"Oh, right. I guess I was a little distracted by the mess they had made, to remember to tell them that." Haruhi replied. "I'll tell them tomorrow. You know they'll be here then too." She smiled at that, happy that some things never changed."True enough. Well I should be going. Sweet dreams, Haruhi" Kyouya said to her.

"Thank you for helping, Kyouya" She told him, seriously. "It was my pleasure, Haruhi" He told her with a smile. It really was. Any time spent with her was time well spent he thought.

She reached up and hugged him. He returned the hug, glad to be this close to her again. She pulled back from him and kissed his cheek before letting go of him completely. "Goodnight, Kyouya."

Kyouya bent down to kiss her cheek, wishing for more but knowing he should be grateful for whatever he could get, after so long with out her. "Goodnight, my love"

With that he left before she could reply and tell him not to say such things anymore. He smiled to himself as he got into the car. All would go smoothly, he knew. Akio would love him and soon he and Haruhi would be married as they should have been years ago.

Little did he know that someone also had set their sights on winning Akio's affection and in turn winning Haruhi's, and that person had no intentions on letting anyone else be with her.

There you go. Hope you liked it. Akio and Ranka will be coming back into the story in another couple of chapters. Will Akio like Kyouya? Will Haruhi ever feel it's the right time to tell the twins and Tamaki that Kyouya is the father or will they figure it out on their own? Who else is going to be trying to win Haruhi's heart and can they succeed? Will Honey approve of Kyouya being the father of the girl he thinks of as a sister's baby? Will Kyouya win the argument about Haruhi's job position? All this and more in the upcoming chapters. So keep reading if you want to know. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. You are all amazing! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's a short chapter. It just seems a good ending point. I'll have a longer chapter up tomorrow, well I guess technically tonight, hopefully. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or the characters in it.

Haruhi's dreams, that night were filled with the past. Some parts were pleasant, some not so much. She woke up, for the second morning in a row, to a loud banging on her door."I could have sworn those twins liked to sleep in more than I did" She muttered before getting out of bed and throwing her robe on. She basically stomped over to the door, not happy to be woken up at six in the morning, when she had stayed up until one cleaning up the mess they had caused.

She opened the door and was shocked to see, not the twins, but Mori at her door."Mori senpai? What are you doing here? Is something the matter with Honey senpai?" Haruhi asked, immediately awake, and worried for Honey.

Mori just shook his head, to let her know nothing was wrong. He didn't answer her other question though."Would you like to come in?" Haruhi asked, confused about why Mori'd be here and not with Honey if nothing was the matter."Ah" Mori answered walking in to Haruhi's apartment as she moved back to let him. She shut the door and excused herself to go change out of her pajamas.

"Would you like some tea? Or some breakfast?" Haruhi asked her senpai, coming out of her room."Would you like to go out for breakfast, Haruhi?" Mori asked, surprising her.

"Um, sure. We can go out if you'd rather" Haruhi replied, confused.

"Ah" Was his answer as he walked back to the door and waiting for her to put her shoes on.As the walked out, she noticed he didn't have a car there and was happy. She liked walking much more than riding.

"Is there something on your mind, Mori?" She asked, figuring that there must be since he came over to see her instead of staying with Honey.

"I just wanted to see how you were. You were upset last night when you left." Mori told her quietly, noting the drop of formalities and smiling."I'm fine. Kyouya and I talked and we sort of worked things out." She told him, relieved that nothing was wrong with Mori or Honey.

"Oh. So you are back together then?" Mori asked, looking at her.

"No, I told him I couldn't just throw him into Akio's life like that. However, Akio and I are moving back here and I'm going to work at the hospital. I'm going to let Akio get to know Kyouya, as well as all of you and we'll see what happens after that." Haruhi explained, glad she could talk to Mori without having to worry about how he would react. He was a good listener and never judged or went off the handle like the rest of her friends.

"So you're here for good?" Mori asked, making sure he understood right."Yes, I'm here for good. I hope that is alright with everyone." Haruhi answered, thinking for the first time that her friends may not be willing to take her back permanently after she left them once before.

Mori didn't say anything just reached over and ruffled her hair and then turned to lead her into a restaurant that was now right beside them.Haruhi looked at the menu and was excited when she saw Strawberry Crepes. They were here favorite breakfast food. She ordered that with orange juice and Mori ordered the same thing. They sat in comfortable silence waiting for their food. Then when breakfast came Mori pushed half of his strawberries onto Haruhi's plate, not giving her a chance to protest. She smiled her thanks at him and they ate their breakfast in silence. Haruhi loved this. As much as she liked hanging out with the twins, Tamaki and Honey, every once in a while she wanted to just sit in comfortable silence with a friend. Mori and Kyouya were both always good at this. Mori she rarely got to share this with though, seeing as he was always with Honey senpai. After breakfast, which Mori paid much to Haruhi's displeasure, they walked outside and looked at the wonderful sunrise."It's beautiful" Haruhi breathed."Ah" Mori said softly. This was his favorite time of the day. Everything was wiped clean and started new. It was breathtaking and he had only ever shared this moment with Honey. It was proof of his friendship with Haruhi that he was with her now.

"Would you like to go to the park?" Mori asked, once again surprising Haruhi."Sure, that sounds fun" Haruhi answered after recovering from the surprise.

They walked to the park and Mori pushed Haruhi on the swings and spun her around on the Merry-go-round. They played for hours, not paying any attention to the time, just enjoying each others company, until Haruhi's phone rang."Hello?" Haruhi answered

"Where are you? We came to your house and you aren't here!" Kaoru complained.

"Sorry Kaoru, I went to breakfast with Mori Senpai and we decided to go to the park." Haruhi answered ignoring his whining twin in the background."Mori Senpai? What about Honey Senpai?" Kaoru asked, sounding confused.

"He's still at the hospital. I think we're about to head over there now, Right Mori Senpai?" She asked looking over at Mori."Ah" He answered nodding and starting to head in that direction, Haruhi walking beside him. He couldn't help but be a little sad that their time alone was being cut short. He enjoyed being around the host princess just like the others but rarely got the chance since he needed to watch over Honey. He was also a little upset that she had started using formalities again. He liked it better when she didn't.

"We'll meet you there, don't disappear on us again!" Kaoru told her, half scolding half laughing."Alright see you then. Bye" She told him hanging up and then looking up at Mori who looked deep in thought."Penny for your thought, senpai" she said grinning at him.

"Takashi" he replied without thinking."Huh?" Haruhi asked, confused, once again.

"Call me Takashi" He expanded.

"Oh… Ok, Takashi." She answered, smiling up at him. He smiled back and they continued walking on in silence. Haruhi stopped them before going into the hospital. "Thank you, Takashi, for taking me out this morning and for caring. You're a good listener. I've missed you." She said raising up on tip toe to kiss his cheek, as he blushed.

"I've missed you too" He replied shocking himself and Haruhi with that admission.

"We'll have to spend more time together than to make up for lost time." She answered smiling at him as the started walking again.

"Ah" was his reply as he once again ruffled her hair, and thought about what Honey would say about him being gone so long.

Just a small chapter I know, but I hope you liked Mori time. He never seems to get enough screen time, so I thought I'd dedicate a chapter to him. Answers will be revealed to all of your questions in the up coming chapters so keep reading. :D


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or it's characters.

* * *

The twins were already in Honey's room when Mori and Haruhi got there. As soon as Haruhi and Mori walked through the door, Kaoru and Hikaru descended upon Haruhi, wrapping her up in their arms leaving no room for escape. "Haruhi! We thought you left us again!" Hikaru cried.

"We thought the mess we left you yesterday chased you away" Kaoru added.

"Well as you can see, I'm still here so get off" Haruhi replied, sounding annoyed. She hadn't had much sleep and was starting to get tired again.

"Haru Chan, you look sleepy. Come over here and lay down." Honey told her, patting the spot beside him.

"That's alright, Honey-senpai, I'm fi.." Before she could finish that sentence, she felt herself lifted from the twins grasp and carried over to the bed. Mori sat her down on the bed and motioned to her to lay down."Takashi, I'm fine, really" Haruhi told him, trying to get up but he wasn't letting her. Finally she sighed and propped herself up beside Honey. Who cheerfully started telling her about all of the cakes Kyouya had sent to him this morning."Kyouya's up already?" Haruhi asked, and as if to answer her question her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she saw it was Kyouya."Speak of the devil" she muttered before answering the phone. "Good morning, Kyouya." "Good morning, Haruhi. Do you mind if I come over, so we can start looking at places for you and Akio?" Kyouya asked, sounding quite bright and awake for it only being 10 in the morning."We can start looking but you'll need to come to the hospital." She answered, with a smile.

"Hospital? Visiting Honey so early?" Kyouya asked, sounding surprised."Takashi asked me to go to breakfast this morning so afterwards we ended up here. We can go looking for places as soon as you get her though." She explained and saw the twins had came up the bed looking curious.

"Very well, I will be there shortly. Bye Haruhi.""Bye Kyouya" she answered hanging up and waiting for the questions to start."What places are you looking for" Hikaru asked."What did Kyouya want?" Kaoru asked at the same time.

"Well, he wanted to know if I wanted to go look at apartments this morning" She answered, hiding a smile as she thought of how the twins would take the news."Apartments?" Kaoru asked

"Why would Kyouya want your advice on where he was moving to?" Hikaru asked, confused.

"Haru-chan, does that mean you're staying?" Honey asked, grinning and ignoring the twins.

"Hai, Honey senpai. Kyouya is helping me find an apartment for Akio and I." Haruhi told him, surprised the twins hadn't guessed why she would be going with Kyouya to get an apartment but glad at least someone caught on."Yay! Haruhi's staying!" the twins yelled jumping on her on the bed."Takashi! Help!" She cried and almost immediately felt the twins thrown off of her, however when she looked over to smile at Mori for helping, it was Kyouya standing there and he didn't look happy.

Haruhi smiled at him anyway, "Thank you, Kyouya"

"Did you have to throw us?" Kaoru complained as Hikaru just glared at Kyouya from the floor.

"Haruhi asked for help and I was more than happy to oblige" Kyouya answered with a smirk."She didn't ask you," Kaoru muttered as he stood up and reached a hand down to help his twin up. Hikaru ignored him though and just stayed sitting on the floor. "Are you ready Haruhi?" Kyouya asked her, ignoring the twins glares.

"Sure" Haruhi answered starting to get off the bed. She tripped, somehow, standing and started to fall. Kyouya went to try and catch her and fell himself, landing on top of her.

"Kyouya, you need to keep at least most of the water in the sink" Haruhi teased as she looked at her soaked friend."It's not as easy as it looks" Kyouya complained trying to get control of the small hose that came out of the sink to rinse laughed some more and turned to say something else when her feet slipped out from under her. Kyouya saw this and went to catch her and instead ended up slipping himself. They landed in a heap, with Kyouya on top. Haruhi started to laugh again, then seemed to realize how close they were because the laughter caught in her throat. Kyouya also had realized how close their faces were and felt a draw to close the small gap that was there. He started to move, seeing Haruhi close her eyes when, FLASH "You kids are so cute!" Ranka yelled, running out of the kitchen with the camera, while successfully ruining the moment. Kyouya sighed, leaning his forehead on Haruhi's for a moment before getting up and helping her to stand.

"You can get off of her now, Kyouya Senpai." Kaoru said, sounding annoyed and snapping Kyouya out of his jumped up, reaching a hand down to Haruhi. When they were both standing again, Haruhi went over to where Hikaru was still sitting and reached a hand to him. Whether he decided he wanted to stand up now or if it was just because it was Haruhi who offered, he accepted and stood up.

"Do you two want to come to dinner again?' she asked the twins, who nodded, smiling again.

"Takashi?" Haruhi asked, extending the invitation to him as looked like he wanted to accept but then he looked over at Honey and said "No thank you""Go, Takashi" Honey said, "Usa Chan will keep me company" He smiled at his cousin."I have a better idea," Haruhi announced "We'll have dinner here. That's alright, isn't it Kyouya?"

"You're the supervisor, do as you wish" Kyouya said with a smirk.

"I told you I'm not qualified!" Haruhi hissed at him.

"And I told you that you were more than qualified" Kyouya answered with the smirk still in place.

"Haru Chan, What's wrong?" Honey asked, confused by the argument."Kyouya offered me a position at the hospital, which I accepted, however the position he wants me to work is to high for my qualifications." Haruhi explained, all the while glaring at Kyouya for bringing that up while she was making dinner plans.

"I offered to make her supervisor, seeing as paper work is a lot easier to learn than the duties of a nurse" Kyouya argued his case before Honey or Mori got upset that Haruhi was displeased.

"That makes sense Haru" Honey told her thoughtfully. "It would be awfully confusing having to learn all of the duties of a nurse, right Takashi?""Ah"

"How often would she be working, Kyouya senpai?" Kaoru asked, curiously.

"Through out the week. The job is Monday through Friday with Saturday's and Sunday's off and full benefits for her and her family.

"No weekends?" Hikaru asked, making sure he heard right. When Kyouya nodded affirmative the Twins grinned at each other and said "TAKE IT!"

Haruhi, now sensing she was going to lose, hung her head and muttered "I'll think about it"

"What was that Haruhi?" Kyouya asked, smirking once again. "I said I'd think about it, you smug, rich, bastard." She retorted, though not with as much malice as she intended.

"Well, now that that's settled, dinner here at 7? Is that alright, Haru?" Honey asked, smiling big."Sure, Honey Senpai that sounds fine" Haruhi sighed.

"We want to go with you." Kaoru announced to Haruhi."Hmm? Go with me where?" Haruhi asked confused."To look for your apartment" Hikaru answered, putting his arm around her shoulder and grinning."Um.. Ok, if you want. That's alright, isn't it Kyouya?" She asked

"I don't see why not" Kyouya answered, casually, pushing his glasses up his nose and turning towards the door. Though he looked calm and collected, he was secretly seething at the thought of sharing Haruhi with the twins. He, however, had already pushed his limits with her, getting the others to gang up on her to accept the job so he could not voice any objections to them coming."YAY!" The twins yelled. Running to the door and dragging Haruhi with barely had time to look back at Mori and Honey and say a quick bye before they had dragged her out the door, following Kyouya to his car.

Back in Honey's room

"Do you think they know Kyouya san's the father, Takashi?" Honey asked, still staring at the door that Haruhi had been dragged out of.

"No""What will they do when they figure it out, do you think?" Honey asked.

Mori just shrugged. He had no clue how they would react, but he was sure it wouldn't be good.

* * *

**Once again this seems like a good place to stop, however after this day, I'm going to be skipping and the story will be picking up a lot faster. I see Ranka and Akio coming back within the next two chapters and then the real fun begins between the Hosts. I am already writing 11 so it may be up soon after this one, tonight. Hope you all liked it though I didn't much care for this chapter. I'm looking forward to Akio coming back. Keep reading to find out more about Kyouya and Haruhi's history, along with the rest of the host's feelings for her. As to who is hoping to win Haruhi's heart, you'll have to wait and see. He'll make himself known soon. Thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 11

So sorry this took so long, I meant to have it up on Thursday but it didn't happen and then I went to visit my Fiance this weekend so sorry but it's here now. I'm not going to promise it'll stay this way though. I'm thinking of making a few changes to it but we'll see. I should be back to daily chapters again now so look forward to your next one tomorrow and thanks so much for staying with me and reading. You are all amazing! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or it's characters

They looked at apartment after apartment and many small houses as well but none seemed to have all of the things that both Haruhi and Kyouya were looking for. The twins, of course, made their opinions known about each place too but for the most part, they were ignored.

"There's one more house on my list to look at, then we'll have to call it a day if we want to get ready for dinner tonight" Kyouya told her, and inadvertently the twins as well.

"Hai" Haruhi answered, tiredly. She was exhausted and ready to sleep but she still had a long evening ahead."Haruhi, did you call and invite Tono?" Hikaru called to her.

"Oh, no I didn't. Go ahead and call him" she called over her shoulder, as the car pulled into the final house's location.

Hikaru and Kaoru were on the phone with Tamaki so Kyouya and Haruhi got out to go investigate the new house. "It looks nice" Haruhi commented. It was small but it had a front yard for Akio to play in and even a tree that would be nice to sit under and read.

"It does, but so did a lot of the others" Kyouya replied and continued walking to the house, with Haruhi following behind. He opened the door and ushered her in.

They looked at the kitchen, the living room and the bedrooms. All seemed perfect. It was a three bedroom house with two small bathrooms. The living room was decent and the kitchen was big enough. Above all the price was good. She could easily afford it on the salary she would be making. Yes, she was going to take the job, though she hadn't told Kyouya yet, it was only a matter of time. She knew once the Host Club got there minds set, it was hard to do anything else so she decided, for once, not to fight.

"I like it, Kyouya. Call and accept" Haruhi said coming up behind Kyouya in one of the bedrooms.

"It is rather cozy. I suppose it will do." Kyouya answered turning to face her and smile. "Akio will like it here." Haruhi said smiling back. Kyouya made the phone call and then arranged to meet the owner the following day for the keys. They walked back to the car, only to hear yelling."Leave it alone, you're going to scare her off!"

"I need to know!""What good will it do you, huh?""I just want to know who it was, that's all.""Don't make her angry, she agreed to stay, don't' make her change her mind""Fine…. But I'm going to find out""Ahem" Kyouya cleared his throat to show they were there."Oh, Kyouya Senpai, didn't see you there" Kaoru chuckled nervously

"Tono's coming to dinner, Haruhi" Hikaru called out.

"Hai" Haruhi answered, trying to figure out what the fight was all about but not wanting to be rude and ask.

"Shall we go then?" Kyouya asked, leading Haruhi the rest of the way to the car. They got in and headed to a restaurant that Kyouya knew, to pick up food for their dinner.

The twins were surprisingly quiet the whole car ride and kept their distance from everyone, including each other.

Finally, they had gotten the food and were at the hospital. Haruhi was glad, the silence had been really getting to her. Even though it had only been a couple of days, she was getting used to the twins, and Tamaki again and it was just plan weird for them to be quiet for so long.

Tamaki was waiting for them when the got to Honey's room but he was not smiling.

"Hey Tamaki" Haruhi called getting his attention.

He turned to look at them and grimaced a little but still said nothing."Is something wrong, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, concerned.

"Honey senpai" Tamaki got out."What's wrong with Honey?" Haruhi asked, immediately worried. When Tamaki still said nothing, Haruhi slapped him "Snap out of it and tell us what's wrong"

"He's in surgery. Something about internal bleeding" Tamaki finally told them, looking surprised that Haruhi had hit him."How could they not have caught that earlier?" Kyouya asked, rushing away from them to get more information."Where's Takashi?" Haruhi asked.

"Still in Honey's room. He's just sitting there." Haruhi nodded and told them to stay out here and eat, she was going to go talk to Takashi. The fact that they easily agreed showed how serious the situation was.

Inside, Haruhi found Mori sitting by the window staring out, looking lost. "Takashi?" Haruhi called.

He didn't turn around or acknowledge she was there at all so she walked over and sat down beside him. "Takashi, you couldn't have known anything was wrong with Honey. He seemed like he was fine to all of us." Haruhi told him gently, putting her hand over his. He didn't move his hand away but he also didn't look at her. "If I had done what I was suppose to, he wouldn't be in here at all"

Haruhi knew she wasn't going to be able to make him see it wasn't his fault so she just said, "If you want to talk I'm here to listen"

"Thank you" Takashi responded and then they fell into silence. They sat there for about forty-five minutes just staring out the window, holding hands and taking comfort in the silence. It surprised them both when the door opened. "Takashi Morinozuka?" The doctor asked, looking at his chart."Ah" Mori replied, immediately giving the doctor his full attention.

"Mitsukuni is going to make it through just fine. We caught the bleeding in time and all looks well now. All that's left is for him to rest and heal. That and time will let us know if he will walk again."Mori shoulders sagged a little, in relief and he nodded at the doctor his thanks.

"When can we see him?" Haruhi asked

"He'll be back in here shortly. We're running a couple more tests and then the nurses will bring him back." He answered, after checking his charts

"Thank you" Haruhi replied and the doctor nodded at her then turned to leave, only to come face to face with a very angry Kyouya Ootori.

"Are you the doctor who has been taking care of Mitsukuni Haninozuka?" Kyouya asked, his tone deathly calm.

"Yes sir" The doctor answered looking afraid.

"Would you come with me please? We need to talk" Kyouya asked the, now white faced, doctor. The doctor only nodded and followed Kyouya out.

Once they were out of the room, Haruhi looked at Mori and smiled, when he gave her a tentative smile back she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, surprising him. He hesitantly hugged her back and that's when the twins and Tamaki choose to come in.

Obviously having heard the news that Honey would be ok, the twins smiled devilishly at the two, as they pulled apart to look at their friends. "So this is why Haruhi was so eager to keep us all in the hallway"Hikaru laughed

"She wanted to put the moves on Takashi" Kaoru joked back, laughing as well but not looking at the pair who were now both red.

"You two are ridiculous" Haruhi told them, rolling her eyes at the laughing twins and then turning her attention to Tamaki, who hadn't said a word since they had come in. "Do you have anything else to add, Tamaki?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm just glad Honey's alright" Haruhi thought he looked a little sad but decided to let it go for now. She turned to Takashi and opened her mouth to tell him to go get his food from the twins but Kyouya chose then to walk back into the room."Got any medical experience, Haruhi? A head doctor's position just opened up" He joked as he shut the door, smirking at her.

"You fired him?" Haruhi asked in disbelief.

"Of course I did. His mistake nearly cost Honey his life. I do not need that kind of doctor on the staff" Kyouya replied with a wave of his hand as he took the bag with the rest of the food in it, from the twins and going to sit on the couch. "Mori\, have you eaten yet?" Kyouya asked holding out Mori's food

Mori shook his head and went to grab his food from Kyouya when Haruhi's phone rang. She looked at the caller id and answered "Hi dad"

"Where are you?" Ranka asked, sounding worried.

"I'm at the hospital, Honey had some medical complications" Haruhi answered, glad that her dad hadn't freaked out because she wasn't home to answer.

"Is he alright?""He's fine, dad. How are you? How's Akio?" Haruhi asked him, sounding as if she hadn't just talked to them the day before.

"He's fine, he's sleeping. I think I wore him out shopping today. We're going to go to the amusement park tomorrow. I'm so excited, I wish you could be here with us.""Me too. I do have some news for you though. A big surprise for you." Haruhi told him, smiling because she knew he'd be happy.

"What is it? What is it?" He asked, sounding very much like his grandson."How would you like to see Akio and I more often?" Haruhi asked

"You know I always love seeing you two. Why? Are you moving in with me again? Oh that will be a lot of fun!" Ranka started going on about what they would do when they all lived together but Haruhi interrupted him.

"Dad, we're not moving in with you." "Oh….Then how will I see you more often?" Rank asked sounding disappointed and confused.

"We're moving into a house here and I'm going to work at the Ootori hospital" Haruhi told him, smiling even more as he started going on and on about how happy he was.

"Don't tell Akio, Dad. I'll tell him when you get back, it'll be his surprise from me." Haruhi said to her father, after he agreed they said their goodbyes and got off the phone. Everyone was done eating when Honey was rolled back into the room. He was still asleep and it looked as if he would be for a while.

"I think it would be better if we left Honey to rest." Kyouya announced, standing up soon after Honey had been settled into his bed."Right," Haruhi agreed and started showing the twins out the door, along with the still unusually quiet, Tamaki. After everyone was out of the room but her, Kyouya and Mori, she told Mori goodnight and went and kissed Honey on the cheek, tucking the blanket around him some more before turning to Kyouya. "Are you ready?""Waiting on you" He answered with a sigh. She rolled her eyes, said bye to Mori once more and then headed to the door, followed by Kyouya.

And there you have it. After this chapter I'm skipping ahead a few days to Ranka and Akio coming back so they will be in the next chapter. Just so you have a hint about who Kyouya's competition is, I will just say that two other hosts like her but only one is going to possibly be trying to be with her. Who will that be? What will Akio think of moving? What will he think of the Host club? How will Haruhi like her new job and house? How will she take to the hosts being around all of the time again? Find out that and more in the upcoming chapters. Thank you for reading. Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! As promised the next chapter is here and it's a longer one. I hope you like it. As promised Akio is back. Enjoy, I'll start the next one tonight and it should be out tomorrow. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or it's characters

With all of the moving into the new house, decorating, unpacking, filling out paperwork for her new job, visiting Honey and being dragged around by various members of the host club, the rest of the week passed by fairly quickly. Before Haruhi knew it, Kyouya was driving her to the train station to pick up Ranka and Akio.

In the station, Kyouya was pacing, waiting for the train to arrive. Kyouya never showed he was nervous about anything so this display was unnerving Haruhi. "Kyouya, calm down. He's a three year old, not the head of a multi-billion dollar corporation""I'd rather be meeting with the head, I'd know how to act then" Kyouya retorted but he sat down next to Haruhi.

Haruhi was about to reply, when she saw her dad and Akio. "DAD, AKIO over here" She yelled. Akio ran to her and jumped into her arms."MOM! You'll never believe how much fun we had! Grandpa and I went on all of the rides. He even talked them into letting me on some of the roller coasters that I was to short for! It was so much fun! I went swimming every day and ate cotton candy and elephant ears and I…." Akio stopped short when he noticed another man with his mom. Ranka san got to them just as Akio asked "Who's that?"Haruhi put Akio down and turned to look at Kyouya expectantly.

Kyouya bent down to Akio's level and held out his hand "Hello Akio. My name's Kyouya. I'm an old friend of your mom's.""Kyouya from the club mom talks about?" Akio asked, while putting his little hand into Kyouya's and shaking it."That's right" Haruhi answered for him. Kyouya didn't know what else to say but Akio helped him by taking his hand back and launching himself back at his mom. As he continued telling Haruhi everything he had done for the week, Kyouya just stared. Akio was the spitting image of himself. There was no denying that. He had his dark hair and onyx eyes. He was slender built and looked as if he would be Kyouya's twin in a few years. He was sure the host club would realize he was the father as soon as they met him. A picture didn't do justice to the resemblance between them.

"Kyouya" Haruhi called for the second time, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Yes?" He asked, composing himself and turning his stare from Akio to Haruhi.

"Are you ready to go? I have to show Akio his surprise.""Right, let's get going." Kyouya said and the four of them were off to Haruhi and Akio's new home.

Akio kept asking where they were going but no one would answer. He finally stopped asking and took to staring at Kyouya, curiously. He had heard stories about the host club but he never thought he would actually get to meet any of them. The way his mom talked, they didn't stay in touch any more so it was odd to suddenly be meeting one of them.

They pulled into a drive way and Akio looked up confused. He had been to his grandfathers apartment before and this definitely was not it. This was a house he had never seen before."Mom?" He asked

"Akio, welcome to your new home" She answered, shocking him. His home? They were moving here? He jumped out of the car and ran to the door and then looked back at the three still standing by the car smiling. "Really? We're really moving here?" He asked running back to grab his mom's hand."Really" She said, smiling at him and scooping him up into her arms. She carried him up to the house while he stared around the outside. Kyouya and Ranka followed close behind, chatting about Ranka's trip. When they got inside Haruhi took Akio to his new room, which Kyouya had paid to have decorated in outer space décor, which Akio was crazy about. His bed even looked like a space ship and he had painted planets and stars all over the walls and ceilings, in glow in the dark paint. He wiggled out of his mom's arms and started exploring everything. "Where'd all of this stuff come from?" He asked, even though he was young, he knew his mom couldn't have gotten it all herself in the week he'd been gone."Kyouya-san bought it for you to celebrate us moving here" Haruhi answered. The boy walked over to Kyouya looking up at him somewhat shyly. "Thank you, Kyo-san" He said, smiling at him.

Kyouya reached down and ruffled Akio's hair softly "You're very welcome. You're mom told me you liked all things outer space, so how would you like to come with me to the space center next weekend?"Akio lit up and he turned quickly to his mom, then back to Kyouya "Can mom come too?""Of course" Kyouya answered smiling at Haruhi."Mom we're going to the space center!" Akio exclaimed, beaming at his mom.

"It'll have to be next Saturday, Kyouya. I start work this Monday." Haruhi told him, smiling at Akio."Of course, though you know, if you ever need a week day off, I have an in with the boss." He replied, as he winked at her.Haruhi rolled her eyes but didn't say anything to that but instead turned to Akio "What do you say to Kyouya?""Thank you again, Kyo-san" Akio said brightly lifting his arms up for a hug. Kyouya was shocked at the nickname he had been called twice now and at the fact the little boy barely knew him and wanted a hug but he reached down and picked him up obligingly, smiling over at Haruhi. She smiled back and then started talking to her dad, leaving Kyouya to get to know his son.

After Ranka went home and Akio had unpacked, Haruhi asked Akio if he'd like to meet some more of her friends. He was more than happy to so Kyouya, Haruhi and Akio left for the hospital. Once there, Akio was confused."Why are we at a hospital?""My friend, Honey, was in an accident. That is why I came here last week. He and my friend Takashi have been staying here for a while" Haruhi answered holding out her hand for Akio. He grabbed it and then reached for Kyouya's too. Kyouya gave him his hand and the three walked into the hospital, looking like a perfect family. Kyouya smiled as he thought to himself, "Haruhi will have to agree now, Akio obviously likes me and I love him already"

Inside Honey's room, Honey and Mori were both very happy that Haruhi had brought Akio to meet them. Akio automatically like Honey because he offered him cake as soon as he walked in. Akio sat on the bed with Honey, eating strawberry cake and talking to Honey about all sorts of sweets. Mori smiled at Haruhi and Kyouya and then turned back to Honey and Akio. Kyouya outwardly looked happy but inside he was jealous that Honey was taking all of Akio's attention. Haruhi told them she would be right back and then left the room and walked outside. Once outside she called Kaoru's cell."Haruhi?" Kaoru answered, questioningly seeing as Haruhi hardly ever called them.

"Hey, do you and Hikaru want to come to the hospital and meet Akio?" She asked, wanting to let Akio meet them all before she went back to work."Sure, we'll be right there" Kaoru answered quickly and they got off so she could call Tamaki. Tamaki said he'd be there soon, as well.

Haruhi then called her dad because he had said he wanted to talk to her when she got a chance to be alone."Hello?" Ranka answered his phone"Hi dad"

"Haruhi! Where are you?""Outside of the hospital. Akio is inside getting to know Mori and Honey""Where's Kyouya?""Inside as well"

"Good. Does he know he's the father?""Of course he does, Dad. How could he not?""How about the others? Do they know?""Mori and Honey do. The others don't.""Hmm.. Ok. Tell me about Kyouya. Are you together again?" Her dad sounded very excited about that prospect."No, Dad. I told him I couldn't. Akio doesn't know him and it wouldn't be right to just assume he would be alright with me being with someone when he's never had a father figure living with us.""But Haruhi" Her dad whined

"No but's. Kyouya and I agreed that we would let Akio get to know him and the rest of the Hosts and we'd go from there.""Fine, but don't wait forever! Akio already seems to like him" Her father said grumpily

"Did you just want to talk to me about whether or not I was seeing Kyouya again?""No, I wanted to ask if Akio knew Kyouya was his father.""No""Why not? That's kind of important for him to know""I know, and I plan on telling him. Just not now.""sigh Fine but I think you're making a mistake"At the same time she heard "Telling who what?"She whipped her head around and saw the twins behind her. Kaoru was the one who had asked the question. She smiled at them and held her finger up to indicate she'd talk to them in a second."Dad? The twins just got here so I'm going to go introduce them to Akio. Love you""Love you to Haruhi. Think about all I said, alright?""I will. Bye dad""Bye"Once they had hung up, Haruhi smiled at the twins and motioned them towards the hospital, hoping they'd forget their question she said "Let's go! I'm sure Akio will love you both. He already has gotten pretty good at pranking all of the baby sitters I've found for him"Hikaru laughed at that but Kaoru just frowned "Who do you need to tell something?"Haruhi sighed, wondering why Kaoru was the one not letting this go and not Hikaru.

"Oh nothing, I just need to tell Akio that he needs to start a new pre school. He was quite fond of some of the children at his old one." Haruhi lied, still smiling. She then started walking towards the hospital. This time the twins followed her. Hikaru started chatting about how he knew all sorts of good pranks to teach Akio, forgetting her conversation with Ranka completely. Kaoru, however stayed quiet, not really believing what Haruhi had told him. It bothered him that she lied. She had never lied to them before.

When they came into the room, Akio grinned at his mom, cake smeared all over his face.

"Honey Senpai! You're ruining his dinner appetite" Haruhi scolded but she was smiling

"Sorry Haru-chan! And stop calling me Senpai! We're practically family" Honey lightly scolded back.Akio picked that moment to notice the two new comers. "You two are the devilish twins right? Hikaru and Kaoru" Akio asked jumping off the bed.

"Ah, you've heard about us, huh?" Hikaru asked smiling at the kid, as he bent down to his level. Kaoru, too, bent down and smiled softly at him."Mmhmm, mommy told me you used to play a lot of pranks on people. I like doing that too" Akio said smirking at them. It was the smirk that did it. Kaoru nodded at him and then quickly said "I'll be back" and left the room. Hikaru looked confused but shrugged it off and started talking to Akio about pranks that he and his brother used to play (and some they still played) on people. Akio was listening intently while Haruhi kept looking at the door. She decided she should go after Kaoru, finally and went out the door looking for him. She didn't have to look far, he was right outside of the hospital.

"Kaoru?" She said, worriedly

"Kyouya's the father isn't he?" Kaoru asked dully, not even looking at her."Yes"

"Why? How?" He asked finally looking at her.

"Kyouya and I dated through most of high school, Kaoru" Haruhi explained gently."You couldn't have. We would have noticed. I would have" Kaoru exclaimed.

"We did, we were just careful not to let the Host club know" She told him still with a gentle tone."Why didn't you tell us?" He asked, hurt apparent in his eyes.

"I knew how Hikaru and Tamaki felt about me and I didn't want to hurt them" She answered, looking away.

"You could have told us. We would have all understood." Kaoru said grouchily

"You may have but Hikaru wouldn't have and neither would Tamaki" She replied."Tamaki wouldn't what?" Tamaki asked, coming up beside the two, looking red faced and out of breath as if he had been running."Tamaki!" Haruhi exclaimed, upset that she had once again been surprised by members of the host club while talking about secrets. "I was just saying you wouldn't be able to be free to go on an outing next Sunday with Akio, the twins and I.""Next Sunday? Sure, I can get off." He answered with a grin. "Now where is this little prince?"

Haruhi motioned towards the hospital while sending an apologetic look at Kaoru, who just shrugged and followed them back into the hospital. Upset but understanding, a little, at least. He decided he wouldn't tell Hikaru and would let him figure it out himself or let Haruhi tell him. Unless, of course, Tamaki figured it out and started going crazy in the hospital room. He smiled a little at that thought as they let themselves back into the hospital room.

Tamaki glided over to Akio, who was still conspiring with Hikaru, and swept the little one up into his arms "Ah, Prince Akio, it is so wonderful to finally meet you." Akio tried wiggling out of Tamaki's arms, while saying "Mommy, get this weird man off of me"Kyouya hurried over to rescue Akio from Tamaki's grasp, while Haruhi yelled "AKIO, be polite!" and Tamaki went to a corner to sulk. Akio had his small arms around Kyouya's neck, while glaring at the sulking man, then turned his face to Kyouya, smiling at him. "Thank you, Kyo-san" He then giggled."What's so funny?" Kyouya asked, confused."That man over there must be Tamaki. Mom used to talk about how he would sulk whenever someone said something he didn't like." He continued to giggle and Kyouya, Honey and the twins joined him in laughing while Mori and Haruhi fought not to smile.

"I do not Mother! Tell him to stop being mean to me" Tamaki whined, resorting back to his old host club days when he called Kyouya mother.

Kyouya and Haruhi both rolled their eyes and Kyouya answered saying "For the last time, I'm not your wife. He's a three year old and you are complaining he's mean to you. You're a grown man for goodness sake."Tamaki continued to pout as the rest of the host club had fun with Akio. Tamaki, finally getting over his pouting, stood up and walked over to Haruhi and the twins. "So Haruhi, where are we going next Sunday?"Haruhi had forgotten about the lie, because of the scene that had happened between Tamaki and her son and was now at a loss at what to say.Kaoru noticing this, quickly answered "We're taking Akio for a tour at one of our fashion companies and then to the aquarium."Haruhi nodded her agreement, and sent Kaoru a smile, which he returned.

Hikaru looked slightly confused but shrugged it off, deciding his twin and Haruhi had decided this when they were out of the room and just hadn't told him yet. He liked Akio, the kid had potential for being a mischievous genius so spending more time with him would be a chance to teach him even more.

Kyouya looked over at Haruhi but said nothing so Haruhi spoke up "Would you like to go, Kyouya?"

"I don't know if I can be free" He answered coolly, jealous of the attention both Haruhi and Akio were giving to everyone else.

He softened though when Akio turned away from Hikaru to look up at him "Please come, Kyo san! It won't be as fun with out you"Kyouya ruffled his son's hair and smiled "I'll clear my schedule" This satisfied Akio, who smiled at Kyouya and then went over to the bed to lay down beside Honey. It had been a big day and he was tired. He was quickly sound asleep. The Host club talked quietly for a while, then Haruhi decided it was time to get Akio home. Kyouya gently picked him up from the bed and walked to the door telling Haruhi he'd meet her at the car. Haruhi hugged all of the hosts good bye, whispering a thank you to Kaoru as she hugged him, and then left to put her tired son to bed.

As soon as he got home, he started writing down ideas to make Akio like him the best and therefore, make Haruhi also like him the best. He knew it would be hard but that he would eventually have Haruhi as his wife and Akio as his son, no matter if they were actually related or not. He would not lose Haruhi again, no matter the challenge.

Well there you have it, Akio is here and the host club is already starting to teach him things. Or at least the twins are. Who is set on being with Haruhi? What will Akio think of everyone when they are around all of the time? Will Honey be able to walk? How will Haruhi like her new job? How will Hikaru and Tamaki react to finding out who the father is? When will they tell Akio? Find out this and more in the up coming chapters. Feel free to tell me what you think of the story and thank you so much for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 already! Crazy isn't it? I love this story and am having a lot of fun writing it. I also am loving the reviews I'm getting. You all are a great audience and I'm so lucky to have all of you reading my story. Thank you so much!

I'd like to thank,Cereza671, Deathrosekitty, Kolestloseruknow, SilentQuill23 and Sonata Hirano. You guys are amazing and one of the big reasons I am writing this story as quickly as I am. :DDisclaimer: I do not own Ouran or it's characters.

Sunday was the last day Haruhi had free before going back to work and she still hadn't figured out where Akio would be staying the next day. Her father worked tonight so he wouldn't be awake enough tomorrow to watch an active 3 and a half year old and she didn't want to take him to a day care. As she was thinking, her phone rang. Akio ran to it yelling "I'll get it" Knowing it was either her dad or one of the Hosts she didn't mind. She started drifting back to her thoughts when she heard "I'm not a prince, leave me alone" She turned and saw Akio had shut the phone off, effectively hanging up on who must have been Tamaki. "AKIO" She yelled.

"What? He's annoying, mom" Akio whined.

"That doesn't give you the right to hang up on my friend" Haruhi lectured.

"But mom, you even said he was annoying""He's still my friend Akio, give him a chance. Please. For me?"Akio sighed "Fine. Why can't he be cool like the rest of them? Kyouya was great and so was Hikaru and Honey!" Now it was Haruhi's turn to sigh "Tamaki is fun in his own way. You'll get used to him. He's Kyouya's best friend you know and the twins both think very highly of him as do Honey and Mori."He just looked at her, as if he didn't believe her and then told her he was going to go play outside. She nodded and picked up her phone to call Tamaki back."Haruhi?" He picked up after the third ring. He sounded sad and Haruhi knew he had been sulking when she called back.

"Sorry about Akio, Tamaki. He's just not used to you yet." Haruhi apologized.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tamaki asked

"No, as I said he's just not used to yet. He will be soon. Don't worry." She replied, smiling as she flashed back to the first encounter she had with Tamaki. She, too, had thought he was quite annoying and it made the twins quite amused to see her treat him as if he was annoying. That was when they first really showed interest in her. "Ok, I will just have to work twice as hard to make him like me" Tamaki said, with determination.Haruhi knew this would probably make things worse but couldn't say that so instead she asked "Why'd you call, Tamaki?""Oh! Right! Honey's gets to go home tomorrow. Kyouya is having nurses and doctors moved with him of course but he'll be at home. They think it'll make it easier to rest and help him heal.""That's great!" Haruhi exclaimed, wondering why Kyouya hadn't told her about it.

"Yep, They're having a party for his home coming at the Haninozuka estate and I was told by Honey to call and invite you and Akio.""What time? I have to work tomorrow"

"It's not starting until 7 because they want to get him settled in first and get him a little more acquainted with a wheel chair before everyone arrives""Alright, we'll be there but we'll probably stop by the hospital later on today so I'll tell them when I get there.""Yay! The whole family is going to be together again! Complete with it's new member."Haruhi rolled her eyes, thinking about how they had all been together just the night before but again said nothing to her crazy friend. "I'll see you then Tamaki" She said hinting for him to get off the phone."Ok! I'll see you tomorrow! Have a good day at work tomorrow" "Thank you. Bye.""Bye" He replied getting off. When she hung up, Akio came into the room and announced "I'm bored""Hmm, what do you say we go visit Honey and Mori then?" Haruhi asked, unable to think of anything better to do."YEAH!" Akio yelled, already knowing where Honey was, sweets would be close by.

Haruhi didn't understand where Akio's extreme love of sweets came from. Neither his father or her cared much for them but Akio absolutely loved them. She had learned to bake all kinds of sweets because of this love for them.

"Not to many sweets, today mr. You need to eat your dinner tonight." She warned, though once again she was smiling so it ruined the effect. She was happy he liked most of her friends, seeing as from now on they would see to being a big part of his life, she was sure.

"Alright mom," He quickly agreed but she saw the smile he tried to hide and knew he had no plans on following her warning. She sighed and reached for his hand and they began the walk to the hospital.It normally would have taken only twenty minutes or so but Akio had to explore everything. These surroundings were new so of course he had to see everything. With much pulling and having to tell him to hurry up many times, they finally made it. It took them almost forty five minutes though. Inside the hospital, Kimi was the nurse up front. She bowed to Haruhi as she came in. "Good afternoon, Haruhi Sama. I must apologize for how I acted towards you last week" "It's ok, Kimi san. You were just doing your job." Haruhi replied, smiling at the nurse who was at least ten years older than she.

"Thank you" Kimi answered, sighing with obvious relief.

Haruhi just nodded at her and then said "I'll see you tomorrow, Kimi san" And continued on towards Honey's room for hopefully the last time.Inside, Akio immediately launched himself up onto Honey's bed. Honey laughed at the little boy and Mori smiled at him reaching down to ruffle the boy's hair affectionately, as he had done to Haruhi many times before."Hello Haru-chan, Akio-kun. Did you hear the good news?" Honey asked, eyes shinning with obvious excitement."You get to go home tomorrow. That is great Honey!" Haruhi replied smiling, as she walked closer to Honey and Mori and away from the door.Honey nodded and then reached over to the table by his bed and offered Akio a piece of Lemon cake. Akio accepted it and ate it quickly, making Honey laugh and Haruhi shake her head.

"You are insistent on ruining his dinner each night aren't you, Honey?" She asked sternly, trying very hard to keep the smile off her face.

"Sorry, Haru, but dinner is hours away and he needs to keep up his strength" Honey replied, trying his best to look at least a little ashamed but failing.

The four of them sat there chatting about this and that. Haruhi asked if they knew of any baby sitters she could hire for Akio tomorrow."It would be a lot easier if either Dad wasn't working tonight or if Akio didn't pull pranks on every baby sitter I've ever gotten for him. I'm afraid to subject any one to his antics. He's almost twin worthy already and he's not even four."Honey and Mori thought about it for a few minutes, as Akio just ate another piece of cake(Chocolate this time). Then Mori came up with an idea "Why not ask the twins? It's only until you get him signed up for pre school and they always have free time on their hands"Akio perked up at that idea "Yeah Mom! Let me stay with them!" Haruhi could see nothing wrong with asking. It seemed perfect. Akio wouldn't be able to scare them off, seeing as they've pulled all of the tricks Akio knew, and then some on their old baby sitters. She nodded at Mori "That's a great idea, Takashi. I'll call and ask"

With that she called Kaoru's number, trying to ignore the cheering coming from Akio behind her."Haruhi?" Kaoru answered, sounding out of breath."Hey Kaoru!""Hey, what's up?" He asked, slowly catching his breath

"Akio and I are visiting Honey and Takashi. Did you hear about tomorrow?""Yep, Kyouya called us this morning" Hikaru answered making Haruhi realize she was on speaker phone.

"Great! I have a favor to ask you two." Haruhi said, suddenly a little hesitant on asking. She didn't want to be a burden, that was a big reason she had left but the twins had legitimately seemed to like Akio so… she hoped they wouldn't mind.

"Sure, name it" Kaoru answered quickly, with Hikaru making agreement noises in the back.

"Is there any way you two can watch Akio for me while I'm at work. It'll just be until I can get him enrolled into pre school next week. If you can't that's alright too, I just thought that since you all seemed to get along and…""Haruhi" Kaoru said"you're babbling" Hikaru finished."Sorry" She answered, red faced

"We'd love to watch Akio" Hikaru told her.

"Yeah, just tell us when to pick him up" Kaoru said

"I have to be at work by 9 tomorrow but I'm thinking of coming in at 8 so I can meet everyone and figure out what all I have to do""So, 7:30 then?" Hikaru asked

"Sure, that sounds good. Thanks so much you guys. Akio was hoping you would say yes.""We can tell," Kaoru answered chuckling as they heard Akio cheering in the background.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning" Haruhi said, smiling""Alright, see you then" The twins said together and they got off the phone. "Thank you for the idea, Takashi. That was perfect""Ah"

Then Haruhi looked at Akio who had cheered himself hoarse and was now curled up on the bed by Honey asleep. She smiled but noticed the third plate stacked up with a piece of half eaten strawberry cake on it and glared at Honey.Honey just shrugged, trying to look innocent but the twinkle in his eye gave him away.

She shook her head at him but didn't say anything. She knew the host's were going to spoil Akio and that a few pieces of cake wasn't even the tip of the ice burg.

Meanwhile elsewhere in his mansion, he grinned thinking the party would be the perfect place to start his plan of winning over Haruhi with Akio's help of course. Though Akio wouldn't know it. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

Well, that gets rid of two members of the host club now there's only three left who it could be. Keep reading to find out more. Tomorrow's chapter will be a lot of fun: Haruhi's first day, The twins babysitting, the party at Honey's and much more. Keep reading to find out more. Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! Again I have to appologize at the lateness. This time my grandma gave me her cold so nicely and I've not been feeling well at all. Couple that with starting full time at my job and I've been crawling into bed basically as soon as I was done. I'm still feeling under the weather but I couldn't leave you all hanging forever. I promise to try to write another chapter for tomorrow but I am working all day and I don't know how I'll be feeling. Reguardless I have big plans for the next chapter so I will get it out really soon. I'm going to start answering some reviews on here. I was going to reply to all of yours separately in pm's but I thought it would be better and faster just to do it here. Thanks for all of the reviews!!

Review answers

Deathrosekitty: Keep reading, you will know it all, well except for what will be in the prequel and the possible sequel of course.

Sonata Hirano, xxlelouchxx, and firedragonheart: Thanks a lot :D you are all awesome

Cereza671: Keep reading to find out if you are right. Thanks for always reviewing! You deserve a cookie for your awesomeness :D

Shironami: I'm glad you are enjoying the story! I hope you keep reading to find out whether you are right or not :D

Anyways on with the story, Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or it's characters!

**Haruhi's POV**

Kyouya called that evening but he just talked about what Akio and I did that day and asking if I needed anything. He didn't mention Honey getting out of the hospital, nor did he say anything about the party. He did ask if I needed a ride to work but I declined, telling him that I was going to walk and the twins were going to watch Akio. I didn't understand why, but he didn't seem to happy about the twins babysitting. When I asked him about it, he said it was fine but I knew something was off.

After we got off the phone, I put Akio to bed and started doing laundry. After finishing that and cleaning up the kitchen from dinner, I decided it was time to go to bed. I had to get up early tomorrow to get Akio ready and get myself ready for my first day at the hospital.

My alarm went off at 6:30 and I got up, reluctantly. I was never a morning person so this was going to be difficult for me, getting up early in the morning and working all day. I went into Akio's room to get him up because I found it was always safer to get him ready before I got ready. If I didn't, he usually found a way to stain whatever I was wearing, causing me to have to get ready twice.

Akio bounced out of bed, happily going on about how he was going to spend the day with Hikaru and Kaoru. He was always so easy to get up in the mornings. I decided a long time ago it must come from dad because it obviously didn't come from me or Kyouya. After he was ready to go and had been warned not to get his clothes dirty before the twins got there, I got ready. The twins knocked on the door at 7:30 exactly and Akio ran to answer the door, tackling Hikaru. He could tell them apart as easily as I could and I could tell that made the twins very happy.

"Do you want a ride to work?" Kaoru asked, as I put my shoes on.

"No thanks, I like walking." I replied and then held my arms out for Akio. He ran into them, kissing my cheek. "Bye mommy. Have fun at work""Be good for them today. Don't terrorize them to much" I warned, as I smiled at my little one.

"Psh, Let him do his worst, Haruhi." Hikaru said

"There's nothing he can do that we haven't already done to someone. " Kaoru finished.

I shook my head, thinking the twins might be getting in over their head, telling him to do his worst. I said nothing however, thinking it may just be amusing to hear about them getting a dose of their own medicine for once. I kissed Akio's cheek and with a wave, was out the door and on my way to work.

**End of Haruhi's POV**

**The twins had just got Akio into their car when Akio started in. "Where are we going?""Where do you want to go?" Kaoru asked.**

**Akio thought about that for a minute and then smiled brightly "I want to go to the zoo"Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and then shrugged "Alright, let's go to the zoo then." Hikaru said and then told the driver where to go, as Akio cheered.The drive was about an hour long and the little boy was getting bored within 10 minutes. "Are we there yet?" Akio asked and the twins shook their heads.**

"**How about now?" He asked 2 minutes later, again they shook their heads**

"**Now?" He asked less than five minutes later. This time Kaoru sighed loudly then smiled. "We're not there yet. What do you want to do while we wait?""Eat Cake!" Akio yelled**

**Hikaru chuckled, then reached into the small refrigerator and got out a slice of strawberry cake, handing it to Akio "I told you it would be a good idea to keep this on hand. The kid is as bad as Honey.""Maybe worse" Kaoru agreed.**

"**Mommy says eating to much cake ruins my dinner" Akio said through a mouthful of cake.**

"**She's right" Kaoru agreed, "But whoever cared about that?" Hikaru asked with a smirk looking at Kaoru with a grin, Kaoru grinned back at his brother before they turned their attention back to Akio.**

**After that, Akio got a little smirk on his face. Kaoru called it the "Kyouya smirk" in his head, because it made Akio look like he was plotting something evil.**

"**Whatcha thinking, kid?" Kaoru asked curiously**

"**Just that you should try this cake. It's really good" Akio answered, getting a fork full and offering it to Kaoru.**

**Kaoru took the fork and ate the bite. He soundly spit it out coughing. Akio was doubled over with laughed as Kaoru coughed and Hikaru just looked between the two confused. "What was on that cake?" Kaoru demanded**

**Hikaru seemed to figure out what happened then and started laughing himself. "I didn't mean to use it on Kaoru" He told Akio as he chuckled."You said it was for my future babysitters. He was one of them." Akio answered with a grin, finally getting a hold of himself.**

"**What was it?" Kaoru, again demanded, looking put out that his brother was in on whatever had just been done to him."You don't recognize it, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked "We used to use it all of the time""You gave him some of that to use on me?" Kaoru asked, furious."Not for you, brother, just for his babysitters"**

"**He just fed me a piece of cake with lemon juice and cayenne pepper and you never thought to warn me he had some on him?"Akio's giggles, stopped this fight. Kaoru looked over at the smiling boy and realized he looked a lot like Haruhi when she laughed, which wasn't often. "Hikaru didn't know I had it on me, he gave it to me when he saw me at the hospital a couple days ago.""It looks like we need to keep our eyes open." Hikaru said with a smile."Just because we pulled these pranks before, doesn't mean we won't fall for them ourselves" Kaoru agreed, finally smiling. They had told Akio to do his worst, they should have expected him to try something.**

**After that, they talked a bit about pranks they had played; Akio on his old babysitters and the twins on, well, everyone. It didn't seem to take long for them to get to the zoo.**

**At the Hospital**

**Haruhi walked into the hospital, and for the first time wasn't there to see her friends. She realized she wasn't sure where she was supposed to go. Then she saw Kyouya standing at the front desk, smirking.**

"**Good morning, Haruhi""Good morning, Kyouya. What are you doing up so early?""As your boss, I figured you would need some training." So that was why he was smirking. "I see" was all she answered and then walked past him to see the nurses "Good morning everyone" She said as cheerily as possible."Good morning" a few said back while the others just looked at her confused. Kyouya turned and introduced Haruhi, informing them she was their new boss and they were to listen to whatever she said.**

**After that speech, Kyouya introduced all of those that were present and then asked Haruhi to follow him."I'll give you a quick tour and then show you your office." He told her as he started walking away from the front desk at a brisk pace.**

**She practically had to run to keep up with him. "Kyouya, what are my duties? All you've told me so far was that it was mostly paperwork."He kept walking but did answer "You'll be in charge of scheduling, interviewing possible employees, ordering supplies, things like that" "That sounds like it'll be difficult. How will I know what to order, or who will be qualified to work?"Haruhi asked, doubtful, already, in her judgment on any of this."There will be a list of what to order and I'll help you with qualifications for a little while. You know my number, you are one of the few people who will always be able to get through to me."**

"**Unless you're sleeping" Haruhi teased**

"**You're one of two people who can get to me, even if I'm sleeping." Kyouya answered seriously. Then as if it were an after thought "At least without me having them killed." Haruhi smiled at that and then asked "Who's the second person, Tamaki?""Akio" he answered simply and then led her into a room.**

**Haruhi was still smiling as she followed him into a room almost as big as Honey's hospital room. "This is your office" Kyouya told her and then laughed as her mouth fell open."Not big enough?" He teased**

"**Who else is in here with me?" She asked pointing at the second desk in the room."Me sometimes. This is technically my office but since I'm almost never here, I figured it would be put to better use by you.""We're sharing an office?""Technically, yes""What impression will that leave on everyone who works under me?" Haruhi asked, seriously.**

"**What do you mean?" Kyouya frowned.**

"**How will I get them to respect me as a boss if they think the only reason I'm their boss is because I'm sleeping with the head of the hospital?" Haruhi asked bluntly.**

**Kyouya sputtered a little at that "We're not sleeping together though" Not that I don't want to. He thought to himself.**

"**No, but they will assume we are if we're sharing an office and you are always with me. There is no way to earn their respect if they think I will be gone as soon as you find someone else" Haruhi claimed, stubbornly.**

**Kyouya sighed in defeat, she was right and he knew it. "Fine, have it your way. I'll show you to the last head's office." And with that he lead her up a flight of stairs and into a room about half the size of his office but still quite roomy. "Better?" he asked sulkily**

"**Much" was her only reply as she started looking over the papers on her desk, ignoring his pouting. She had been around him enough to know he always sulked when he lost. Not as obviously as Tamaki, of course, but it was still there and she had learned to ignore it just like she ignored Tamaki's.**

"**Hmm" **

"**What?" Kyouya asked, still sounding a little sulky."It seems like the last head was spending more money than the supplies she was getting were worth.""What do you mean" Kyouya asked, instantly interested and at her side."Well according to the receipt of this transaction that came in two days ago, the hospital got 25 million yen worth of supplies but according to the book, here, she wrote that she spent 30 million."**

**Kyouya was looking over her shoulder and seething at the thought of petty theft from one of his higher ups."You've just gotten two firsts" He said **

**Haruhi looked up at him confused "What?""You've just gotten your first assignment from me and your first raise." He answered and would have smiled at her if he hadn't been so pissed that one of his employees had been seemingly stealing from him. Sure 5 million yen wasn't anything to him really but he did not stand for stealing, no matter how small the amount."What job? And how can I get a raise when I don't' even know how much I'm getting in the first place."Haruhi asked, still staring at the book and papers to make sure she was reading it all right.**

"**Go through all of the receipts and the books, matching the transactions and figure out if she has "misplaced" any other money. As for the raise, well I am not telling you how much you were making, nor how much it was raised because I don't feel like arguing with you right now. Just know you have already proved you're qualified and worth the money and that you and Akio will be well off."Haruhi rolled her eyes but nodded, not really feeling like arguing herself.**

**Kyouya, shocked by her lack of argument but grateful, took his leave, saying he'd meet her for lunch but he had some errands to run before that. She just waved him off, already immersed in the papers in front of her.**

**Kyouya smirked, knowing he had the right person for the job and left to go call his father. He needed a meeting.**

**Well there you have it. I know a lot of you were hoping for the full day with the twins and Akio but I wanted to dedicate more time to that chapter then I have tonight so I will write that tomorrow. I hope you liked the little bit you have seen so far. Akio has a lot more up his sleeves. In upcoming chapters we find out: Why Kyouya needs a meeting with his father? How the party goes? Who is after Haruhi's heart besides Kyouya? Where the others stand in who should be with Haruhi and who should leave her be? If Honey can walk again? And of course who Haruhi chooses? Keep reading to find all of that out and more! See you hopefully tomorrow! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter time! You all have been amazing and extremely patient with me. Thank you so much for that. This chapter was fun to write. I hope you enjoy it.!

Review answers:Deathrosekitty: I'm glad you liked it and hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks for reviewing!

Shironami: Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better now. Still sick but not as bad. It was going around here too. Most of my family and work were sick. Thanks for the concern and the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sonata Hirano: Akio is a lot like them, I think it's because of the stories Haruhi has always told him about the host club. He's grown up hearing about his mothers friends and how much she loved even the littlest things about them and seemed to pick up on those things. He's fun to write .:D thanks for the review as always. :D

Cereza671: He is turning into a mini Kyouya. :D He's more laid back though and I think your assumption is right for the most part, on why he is like them. I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Thanks for the review and can't wait to read more of your story. :D

Rayne Hunter: I'm glad you enjoyed the Kyouya Haruhi time. There's a little more in this chapter and will be a lot more in the upcoming chapters :D thanks for reading!

Kolestloseruknow: I wish my first day was that easy too but she had a biased boss so that helped her a bit ;D Thanks for reading/reviwing!

SilentQuill23: Give them time. Kyouya will get his chance to be more affectionate. As of now he's a little worried to push to much, as I'm sure you can understand. Keep reading to see more. Thanks for the review!!

Fire Dragonheart and Bunny Kim: Thank you so much for the reviews! You're both awesome!!

The twins paid for the three of them and they entered the zoo. Akio immediately ran ahead of them laughing. The twins had to run to keep up because he wouldn't slow down.

"I want to see the monkeys!" Akio yelled back at them as they ran. The twins had to be careful not to run into anyone, while Akio was small enough he had no problem.

He finally stopped running, a little out of breath, in front of the monkey house. The twins were right behind him, huffing and puffing from the run. "Come on slow pokes" Akio teased, having already caught his breath.

"Who are you calling slow?" Hikaru play growled.

"Both of you" Akio answered, sticking his tongue out at them.Kaoru reached forward, grabbing the little boy and tickling him. Hikaru joined in as Akio giggled and thrashed about trying to get free."Take it back" Kaoru told him

"Do it" Hikaru added.

Akio just shook his head and continued to try to get away. It took about five minutes to wear him down, but eventually Akio realized he wouldn't get away so he yelled out "OK OK! I take it back!" The twins smirked at their win and let him go. As soon as the put him down though he took off towards the door to the Monkey house yelling back "I crossed my fingers"

And so the chase began…again.

Meanwhile, in his office Kyouya was on the phone with his father's secretary. "Please inform my father that I need to speak with him as soon as he gets a minute" "Yes, Mr. Ootori" the girl answered back, politely.

"Thank you." Kyouya answered, as he rolled his eyes at being called "Mr. Ootori" and hung up the phone. He would need to get that meeting set up, hopefully tomorrow. Tonight was the party or he'd try for then.

After leaving the message with his father's secretary, Kyouya left his office to go to Honey's home to set things up for tonight. He thought about calling Hikaru or Kaoru to check on Akio but decided against it. He was sure they were fine, little did he know that his son was causing the twins to seriously question whether or not they ever wanted children.

Akio stopped in front of the gorilla exhibit, smiling broadly at the twins as they came up beside him. "I want to meet a gorilla" Akio announced to his babysitters.

"Um.. I don't think that's wise" Kaoru told the boy."Right, I don't think we're allowed to go in anyways" Hikaru added."BUT I WANT TO MEET ONE!" Akio yelled, upset.

The reaction confused the twins. Even though they hadn't known the boy long, he had seemed to have better control on his emotions than that. He had always seemed more like Haruhi. They looked at each other helplessly, not knowing how to react. When they looked back, he was gone. One quick search found him, however. He was in a corner, sulking. He was just sitting there looking at the wall and muttering to himself. The twins laughed and walked over to him. This they knew how to deal with, having done so in years.

When they got close to Akio, Kaoru called out to him "Akio, why don't we go see some of the other animals. There's a lot more really cool animals to see and if we don't get going, we'll be late for the party tonight."Akio seemed to think about this and then turned around and nodded at them, with a small smile "Ok but only if Hikaru lets me to ride on his back. All of this running has wore me out.""Sure" Hikaru agreed starting to close the gap between them, however when he got within two steps of Akio he slipped. He tried to catch himself but no matter how much he flailed about, he ended up on his butt in front of a giggling three year old.

Kaoru rushed over to see if Hikaru was alright but in his rush he didn't think to see what had caused his brother to fall and he to ended up on the ground.

"We fell for it again" Kaoru said, with a small chuckle.

"This kid got us on a beginners trick" Hikaru agreed, motioning to the clear slick liquid that had been spilt on the floor at their feet.

Akio stood up and stretched, still laughing. "Come on, we're going to miss all of the really cool animals if you just sit there."Hikaru and Kaoru glared mockingly at him but got up. Hikaru picked up the little boy and placed him on his shoulders and Akio started laughing all over again.

"It's not that funny" Hikaru said.

"I don't think that he's laughing about the fall anymore, Hikaru" Kaoru told him.

"Then what?" Hikaru asked confused.

"What's that on his pants, Akio?" Kaoru asked, ignoring Hikaru's question.

"Ink" Akio spit out between laughs.

"INK?!" Hikaru yelled, as Kaoru tried not to laugh at the stain on his brothers pants. Looking down at the floor now, it was apparent that Ink had been spilt in a small area, and in a larger area was the clear "invisible" ink. "How'd you know he'd fall there?" Kaoru asked, curious

"I didn't, I just didn't have time to spread the ink before you noticed I was gone" Akio answered as Hikaru finally started walking, resisting the urge to throw the kid.

Kaoru laughed a little, "Just your luck, eh Hikaru?""Hmph" was all Hikaru answered and kept walking. "OOO I want to see the chimps!" Akio yelled, pulling a little on Hikaru's hair and pointing over at the next exhibit. Hikaru walked over there and put Akio down.

While he was watching the chimps and being good, the twins took the chance to play a little trick on him.

Very quietly, Kaoru slipped away while Hikaru went up to Akio, to watch with him and keep him distracted."Akio" Kaoru called "I bought this for you" Holding out a thing of cotton candy.Akio looked at it suspiciously, "What'd you do to it?"

"Nothing" Kaoru said, with an innocent face that Akio obviously didn't buy at all.

"Prove it" Akio countered

"Ok" Kaoru said easily enough and pulled a small piece off and put it into his mouth. When Akio saw no bad reaction, he took the offered cotton candy and pulled a big piece off and stuck it into his mouth, spitting it out a second later.

"GROSS!" He exclaimed.

"You don't like it?" Kaoru asked, faking shock.

"Salt on cotton candy? Who does that?" Akio asked, still making a face

"You have a lot to learn, our little apprentice" Hikaru answered, with a grin.

"And we're more than happy to teach you" Kaoru finished with a grin of his own.

"Just don't forget who the teachers are" Hikaru told him

Akio couldn't help but to grin back at them, thinking "As much fun as it was to be able to pull one over on these two, it would be more fun to learn from them and pull the pranks on everyone else; especially that Tamaki guy. He was just weird."

The rest of the day was spent looking at animals and Akio and the twins talking more about different kinds of practical jokes to pull, who to pull them on and when. All in all it was an excellent day. Akio was loving his new life and found himself hoping it would never end.

**At the Hospital**

**Haruhi was having a busy morning, on top of reading through the documents left behind by the former supervisor and figuring out how much had been stolen, she had to figure out what supplies needed to be ordered and go through a stack of applications for jobs before lunch with Kyouya at 12:30. By the time 12:25 came around, she was ready for bed again. **

**Kyouya got to her office and knocked on the already open door. "Ready for lunch, Haruhi?" He asked.**

**She lifted her eyes away from the paperwork on her desk and nodded, grateful for the distraction.**

"**How's the job coming?" Kyouya asked, coming over to her desk, when she hadn't gotten up yet.**

"**Well, from what I can find, she has been taking 5 million yen or more every time she orders supplies, for about 2 years. So more than 120 million yen in all. On top of that, I've sent an order out for this months supplies and have set up three interviews for later this week." Haruhi reported with a tired grin.**

"**You have been busy" Kyouya remarked with a small smile, thinking again that he definitely had the right person in the position.**

"**Yep, and all of this work has made me starving" Haruhi answered, as her stomach growled to prove it.Kyouya laughed and held his arm out to her "Well, far be it for me to let you go hungry. Shall we be off to lunch?"**

**Haruhi laughed a little too, standing up and putting her arm through his she answered "Thank you kind sir, let's get out of here." **

**They left the office, arms linked together with huge smiles on both of their faces. Not noticing the looks they got or caring if people talked, they just were happy to be together again.**

**Well, there you have it. I may come back and extend the twins/Akio part some later, or just write an extended story and put it up sometime. The next chapter is written and will be up tomorrow. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! The party is coming up, as is lunch between Haruhi and Kyouya. Who is going to try to win Haruhi's heart will be revealed soon as well. Keep reading to find out what is going to happen! See you tomorrow. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

I must say this chapter made me very happy, but kind of sad at the same time. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Review answers:

They continued, arm and arm, to the car, smiling like idiots. They only separated when Kyouya opened the door for her and the both slid into the car. Once they were inside and the car had started moving, Haruhi thought to ask "Where are we going?""Clovers" Kyouya answered, with a smile.Haruhi gasped, "I've not been there since….""Our year anniversary?" Kyouya asked with a soft smile.

"I can't believe how long ago that was" Haruhi said, shaking her head.

"It almost seems like yesterday though doesn't it?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes. I miss it" Haruhi said softly."Miss what?" Kyouya asked her, thinking he knew but wanted to hear her say it.

"Us" She told him simply and then went on "Is Marcello still the manager?"Kyouya wanted to go back to talking about them, but knew Haruhi was done with that conversation and didn't want to push so he just nodded, "You don't think they'd get rid of him in just a few short years, do you? He asks about you any time I go in there."Haruhi smiled and nodded then leaned back into the seat beside Kyouya and closed her eyes. She had missed this a lot. Just being with Kyouya was always nice and she wished she could be selfish, just this once and let herself be with him again but she couldn't do that to Akio. She had to let Akio get to know his dad and choose for himself whether or not he wanted Kyouya in his life. No matter how much she wanted to speed things along and make the choice for him.

Her thoughts whirled around in her head and the next thing she knew, Kyouya was pushing on her shoulder a little. "We're here"She opened her eyes and looked around. She hadn't realized she had fell asleep. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep.""Don't worry about it. You more than earned a nap this morning." He grinned at her. In reality he just loved watching her sleep. She looked very cute when she was sleeping. Well she was cute all of the time, to him, but he could let his guard drop while she was asleep. He didn't have to worry about scaring her away again if caught staring. He wanted to do so much more than stare but he was biding his time, playing by her rules. As long as he knew she still loved him, he would get through this and they would be stronger for it afterwards.

He got out of the car and held his out his hand to help her out of the car. She took his hand and stepped out, smiling at him sleepily. He smiled back and they walked into the restaurant, still holding hands. Marcello was waiting at the door, "Ah, Mr. Ootori, Ms. Fujioka! How wonderful to see you again!""It's nice to see you again too, Marcello" Haruhi answered, smiling at the man, while Kyouya nodded at the man."Right this way" Marcello told them, leading them to the very table they had sat at many times in the past. Everything was exactly as Haruhi remembered it. Nothing, from the table cloths and curtains to the setting of the tables had changed. It was as if the past years hadn't even happened.

"Do you need a moment to decide on what you are having or are you ready?" Marcello asked as they sat down, interrupting Haruhi's thoughts.

"I'm ready" Haruhi said and Kyouya nodded in agreement. "Alright, what will you both be having?""Chicken Alfredo with a Tea please" Haruhi answered, automatically ordering her usual.

"Same for me" Kyouya told the man with a smile.

"Very good. I'll have your order right out" Marcello told them with a smile before walking away.

"What are you thinking?" Kyouya asked Haruhi, once he was out of sight.

"How nothing has changed here, yet everything has changed. When we're here I can almost think it's four years ago and things are back to how they were. But once we walk outside those doors again, reality will come crashing back on us." She answered him, seriously.

"Everything's not the same, but one thing could be" Kyouya answered her, with a hopeful tone.

"You know we can't be together right now, Kyouya" Haruhi told him, not sounding annoyed, just tired.

"You're right. We have Akio to think about, I'm sorry." Kyouya replied, sounding sad, even to the oblivious Haruhi."Don't be. Everything will turn out right in the end. But for now, we'll just continue to be friends and allow our son to adjust. Then we'll go from there." Haruhi told him with a smile.

"Friends, for now, deal." Kyouya answered with a small smile of his own. He reached his hand across the table and Haruhi took it. They sat like that chatting about their days and just any little thing, all the while holding hands and forgetting for those moments that things had changed. They fell back into the past and for that lunch break, they were together again.

Once their lunch was finished, Kyouya paid the bill and tipped Marcello generously. This was one of the only places that Haruhi had stopped arguing with Kyouya about him paying in the past and he was pleased to see she still didn't argue, even now. They walked out hand and hand, still talking about anything and everything and smiling. When they got back to the hospital, Kyouya walked Haruhi to her office. "Don't work to hard. I don't want to have to find a new supervisor because you worked yourself to death." He grinned at her. She smiled back and answered "It's me that should be telling you not to work to hard. You're the one that stresses to much over work."His smile grew a little bigger but all he said was "Maybe you're right." He then leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for lunch. We should do it again sometime. Maybe tomorrow?"The meaning of this exchange was not lost on Haruhi, however she couldn't find it in her to turn him down so she just smiled and nodded, "That sounds great, Kyouya. Tomorrow it is""Great! I'll pick you up here after work alright? We can go to the party together.""I need to go home first and get myself and Akio ready. You know he'll be filthy, after a day with the twins.""Well I'll take you home then, and the three of us can go to the party together." Kyouya said, ready to see his son again."Fine, but if you don't' leave now, I won't be able to go at all because I'll be here working all night" she answered, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Fine fine, I'm going" Kyouya said with a chuckle and turned to leave. "Have a good afternoon, Haruhi.""You too, Kyouya." She answered, smiling at his back, then shutting the door behind him. She walked back to her desk and sat down sighing. She never thought that just being friends would be so hard. Hopefully the party would give her the distraction she needed. Being around the hosts was always a good way to forget your problems, if for no other reason then because they were causing new ones. She smiled at that thought and started on the pile of paperwork on her desk, looking forward to tonight. Whether because of Kyouya or the party, she wasn't sure.

I know this chapter is shorter than the others but it was some quality Haruhi/Kyouya time and I thought a lot of you would appreciate that. Tomorrow's chapter is the party, which will be interesting :D Keep reading to find out who's after Haruhi's heart, If Akio will ever accept Tamaki or if he'll just use him as his new prank tester, How Akio will find out Kyouya's his father and if he'll be happy or upset about that, if Honey will walk again and who Haruhi will eventually be with. See you tomorrow! Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

A little late but it's here. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or it's characters

Review Answers:

DeathroseKitty: You will know soon, I promise!

Shironami: The twins did have their hands full, that's for sure, and they still have the rest of the week. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I hope you continue to like it!

Darkandbittersweet: I know it's hard to wait for a story you like to be updated, so I try to get my updates out as fast as I can. I don't always get them out as fast as I'd like but I try. I'm happy you're excited about Akio finding out about Kyouya. I can't wait until it's all written and up here. It's going to be fun times :D Enjoy!

As promised, Kyouya was there to pick Haruhi up at 5 on the dot. He knocked on the door and went in as soon as he heard the muffled "Come in"

"Ready to go?" He asked, surprised at the huge stack of paperwork on her desk.

"Almost, I just have to finish reading through this here and I'll be done for the day." Haruhi answered, not even looking up at him.

"You can do that tomorrow" Kyouya told her, walking over and taking the paper from her desk and putting it in the stack he assumed was work for tomorrow.

"I can finish it now." Haruhi said to him, grabbing for the paper but Kyouya grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"You don't want to be late for the party do you? It will be there in the morning. Come on, Akio's probably waiting at home" Kyouya replied firmly, keeping her hand in his and tugging her towards the door.

She sighed but followed him without a fight "Fine" She grumbled and let him lead her down past the main desk and out to the car.

The ride was relatively quiet, both thinking about their day and about things they needed to do. Haruhi was making a list of what she needed to do tomorrow and Kyouya was going over the conversation he had with his dad earlier this afternoon. They were shook out of their thoughts when they arrived at Haruhi's house. Kyouya got out and offered his hand, same as before. Though Haruhi gave him her hand to get out of the car, she pulled her hand out of his as soon as she was out. Kyouya was upset by this but said nothing and reacted normally.

They walked towards the door but before they got there the door slammed back and Akio launched himself into Haruhi's arms, "MOMMY! I had so much fun today! We went to the zoo and saw the monkeys and all kinds of other neat animals." Kaoru and Hikaru followed Akio out, smiling at Haruhi as she listened to her son's exciting account of his day. He finally finished and then looked behind Haruhi and saw Kyouya. He wiggled out of his mom's arms and ran over to Kyouya holding his arms up for Kyouya to pick him up. When Kyouya did pick him up, he started telling him about his day as well. Kyouya listened to him, acting as if he hadn't just heard it all. He seemed to forget that the other three were even there. Haruhi took this time to go talk to the twins, to make sure Akio didn't scare them off.

"How was it?" She asked, worried they would be "busy" tomorrow and unable to watch him.

"It was a lot of fun" Hikaru answered with a grin."Yep, that kid has spunk" Kaoru added with a grin of his own

"What?" The twins asked together as Haruhi burst out laughing."Spunk? You're getting old Kaoru" she said with a giggle

The twins shook their head but laughed with her. Their Haruhi laughed at the oddest things.

"What's so funny?" Kyouya asked walking over with Akio still in his arms.

"Haruhi's calling me old" Kaoru answered with a mock pout.

"Well if she's calling you old, she must mean Hikaru's ancient." Kyouya joked making Kaoru's face light up in a grin."That's right, dear OLDER brother of mine" Kaoru said, sticking his tongue out at Hikaru.Akio giggled and said "Mommy, they're funny" Haruhi winked at Kyouya and said "They are aren't they honey, It must be nice to hang out with others who act your age, huh?""HEY" the twins yelled, as Akio nodded in agreement and Kyouya laughed.

After that, Haruhi took Akio inside to get him ready for the party. As expected, he was filthy and needed a bath and completely new clothes. "It's going to be a little while," she said apologetically to Kyouya, who had already sent the twins on to the party, "I have to give him a bath and I have to get ready as well. I'm sorry."

Kyouya looked at his son for a moment then back at Haruhi, "I can give him his bath for you….. That is if he doesn't mind"

Akio grinned "I don't mind, Mommy." Haruhi looked at the two of them standing there, looking so much a like when they smiled, and nodded "Alright, thanks, Kyouya."

"No problem, I'll just add it to your debt" he joked with a wink.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and just waved him off and headed to her room to get ready.Akio looked at Kyouya confused but Kyouya just smiled at him and said "Ready for that bath?"Akio nodded and ran to the bathroom with Kyouya close behind. Not long afterwards a fresh and clean Akio stood between a changed Haruhi and a soaked Kyouya.

"I'm sorry I don't have any clothes for you, Kyouya" Haruhi apologized again."Don't worry about it, the clothes will dry" Kyouya answered with a slight smile. Even though he would usually be upset about his clothes being messed up, he wasn't. He had had a great time just laughing with his son and having a mini splash war. If the price of that was wearing wet clothes to the party, so be it. He didn't mind.

"Well let's go then, we're already going to be late" Haruhi said, still sounding worried. Kyouya assumed she thought he was hiding his displeasure because of Akio. That wasn't the case but he couldn't get her to believe that and couldn't explain it with Akio there so he just sighed and then grinned at her.

"You're right, lets get going. Don't want to keep Honey waiting."

"YAY! More Cake!" Akio yelled, causing Kyouya to laugh and Haruhi to start on a mini lecture about how he was going to, once again, spoil his dinner.

"Come on, Haruhi, leave him alone. He's only a kid once." Kyouya said, shocking Haruhi into silence. She never expected that to come out of duty bound Kyouya's mouth. When she thought about what he said though, she realized he was right and she told him that.

"You're right. I'll stop lecturing so much." Kyouya smirked when she told him he was right but said nothing, just nodded. They went to the car and were on their way soon after that. Akio practically bouncing out of his seat in excitement. He was asking every 2 seconds "Are we there yet?" and driving Haruhi up the wall. Kyouya though found it amusing, which only seemed to encourage Akio, making him ask again and again.

Finally, they were there and Akio bounded out of the car almost before it had actually stopped. Kyouya and Haruhi followed him out and walked to the door. Akio just opened it, without knocking."Akio! That's rude. You know…." Before she finished the sentence she was at the door and heard "SURPRISE"

On the other side of the door were all of the host club members, besides Kyouya, Ranka and a lot of old friends from high school and her old neighborhood. There was a banner that said "Welcome home Haruhi" and balloons everywhere.Haruhi was shocked. She looked behind her at Kyouya, who had his trademark smirk in place. "You planned this?" She asked, though she already knew the answer. That was why he didn't tell her about the party.

"I merely suggested it. They all decided to do it." Kyouya said, smirk melting into an actual smile. She walked over to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her, in a rare show of "public affection" in front of those they knew, and whispered "Welcome home"

She grinned at him, as she pulled back and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She said softly before she was pulled away by the twins and thus started the long night of being passed around by all of her old friends and acquaintances.

Tee hee, no the party isn't over, there will be more in the next chapter, including what a lot of you have been waiting for, the revealing of who is going to actively try and be with Haruhi. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to read and enjoy the rest of the story. Have a good weekend! :D


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the past chapter and that this one is to your liking as well. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or it's characters

Review Answers

Dark and Bittersweet: You will see more father son bonding moments along with interaction with all members and Akio, so don't worry.

Rayne Hunter: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I like the family moments as well.

Deathrosekitty: You'll see what happens :D This chapter is dedicated to you by the way :D so I hope you like it!

Shrionami: My cousins do that a lot as well. It gets annoying but kids will be kids. It's not hard to see why Honey would make him think Cake. Sweets are a major part of Honey. :D I wouldn't say all will be revealed in this chapter but some secrets will be.

Missvampirewannabe: I know Akio acts older than his age, but he also shows his age a lot too. There are children more mature than their age out their and I figured a child of Haruhi and Kyouya would be one of those.

Anaraxi: Read above and also thanks for reading/reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :D

After a couple of hours of non stop dancing, talking and eating, Haruhi was getting hot and feeling a little crowded so she decided to go out and get some air. Walking out the back door she noticed a fountain and decided to go sit by it while cooling down. She sat, with her feet in the water and thought about the evening.

It was nice of the host club to throw her a party. She hadn't expected it at all. She really had thought it was for Honey's home coming, not hers. A lot of her middle school friends were there, along with a lot of Ranka's friends that she had grown up with. They were all very happy to see her and she had danced with everyone in the room at least once. Everyone, that is, besides Kyouya.

She frowned at that last thought. She just now realized that after the twins had spirited her away at the beginning of the party, she hadn't seen much of Kyouya. "What's that frown for? Not enjoying the party?" A voice came from behind her."No, that's not it. Just thinking." Haruhi answered, turning to face him and gave him a smile."What were you thinking so hard about that caused you to frown?" Kaoru asked, frowning himself."Nothing important. What are you doing out here? How'd you get out of Akio and Hikaru's sight?" Haruhi asked, grinning as she said it. Her son had hardly let the twins out of his sight since they've been there. She knew she should tell them not to encourage his tricks and such, but she also knew it would do no good so she just stood back and smile. Fully planning on blaming them when he got himself in trouble of course.

Kaoru grinned back at her, "I told them I needed something to drink. I saw you out here and thought I'd come say hi.""Hi" Haruhi said, Kaoru would swear she was smirking. "She's been around Kyouya to much" He thought to himself. He stuck his tongue out at her and then said "Hi""Real mature" Haruhi told him then stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to laugh. When he started laughing she couldn't help herself and started laughing too.

"Well now that we've established that we are the most mature people at this party, why don't you tell me how your first day at work went." Kaoru changed the subject.

"Hmm?" Haruhi asked, having only half paid attention because she had been looking in the window and saw Kyouya talking to Tamaki, both had looked fairly serious. That was a look she didn't usually see on Tamaki's face.

"I asked how your first day was" Kaoru replied, looking a little annoyed after following her gaze and seeing what she was looking at.

"Oh it was good. I found out the old supervisor was stealing money, set up some interviews, went to lunch with Kyouya, did more paperwork and then came home. You know the rest."

"Lunch with Kyouya, huh? You guys seem a lot closer than before. Why is that? You never let us see you were close before." Kaoru asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess working together would have something to do with it and Akio likes him." Haruhi shrugged a little, not knowing how to answer that.

Kaoru frowned "Haruhi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Haruhi answered, while looking back at the window but the pair were already gone.

"Does Akio know yet that Kyouya's his father?"Haruhi didn't even look phased she just turned her eyes up to Kaoru and said "No, not yet. We're going to wait until he knows him better."

Haruhi saw a bunch of emotions go across Kaoru's face and didn't understand half of them. She saw hurt, anger and confusion.

Kaoru knew he shouldn't go this route again but he couldn't stop himself from asking, again "Why didn't you tell us you were with him?"

" I thought we already went over this. I knew Hikaru liked me, as did Tamaki. I didn't want to hurt them"

"Hikaru…Tamaki… You didn't think them finding out you were with Kyouya and didn't tell them would hurt them?"

"We were going to tell everyone after Kyouya's graduation but then I found out I was pregnant and I told you the rest of this story already."

"Did you love him?" Kaoru asked, getting a grip on his emotions and working hard not to let her see how hurt he was that she never considered his feelings. Just his brothers. He was used to being thought of second to Hikaru by almost everyone but never Haruhi. He knew she didn't mean to hurt him, that she would have no way of knowing how he felt for her. He was never as obvious as his brother but still, it hurt.

"Yes" Haruhi answered softly, looking at the floor.

"Do you still?" He asked, holding his breath while waiting for the answer that could irreparably break his heart.Before she could answer however, Akio and Hikaru came running out the door. Akio's face was covered in cake and he was grinning from ear to ear. The real sight was Hikaru, who was covered in cake from head to toe it seemed.

"Mommy, Hikaru and I had a cake fight and I won" Akio told Haruhi proudly while sitting on the fountain edge with her.Haruhi glared a little at Hikaru, who looked sheepishly down "Is that right. Well I'm sure Hikaru will have no problem taking you to get cleaned up then""Sure" Hikaru answered quickly making Haruhi frown a little at how easy that was. Hikaru walked over to Akio and reached his arms out to him. When Akio let him pick him up Hikaru quickly jumped over the edge and dunked the kid in the water.

"AHHHHHHH" Akio screamed, surprised. Hikaru was laughing as he held the now soaked, but cake-free, three year old.

Haruhi sighed, shaking her head at Hikaru. "Nice. Thank you so much." She told him sarcastically.

"Any time" Hikaru answered with a grin.

"Mommy, I'm cold" Akio said, holding his arms out for Haruhi. Haruhi sighed again and then reached for the soaked boy, soaking her shirt in the process and glaring at Hikaru, who grinned back at her."Let's go get you dried off, sweetie and then we'll see if we can find some clothes for you to wear.""I'm sure Honey has something around here" Hikaru offered, looking as if he hadn't thought about the clothes needing changed.

"Well you go find something for me, while I get him warmed up." Haruhi demanded, "You're lucky it's warm out or he'd get sick and I'd leave you to take care of him."

Hikaru jumped out of the fountain, saluted her and rushed into the house to find something before Haruhi really got angry.Haruhi started towards the house with Akio when she heard, "Haruhi?"She turned to face Kaoru, who had been quiet through the whole exchange, "Yes?" She asked, hoping he wasn't going to repeat his question with Akio right there."Do you want to go out to eat tomorrow night?" Kaoru asked, sounding hesitant.

"Sure, that sounds fun, doesn't it Akio?" Haruhi asked, looking at her son.Akio nodded with a grin "Yep,""Actually, I was thinking just the two of us." Kaoru clarified, looking more and more nervous.

"Oh" Haruhi paused, unsure why Kaoru would want to go eat alone, "I suppose I could ask Kyouya to watch Akio if you want to go catch up or something." She answered, slowly.

"Yeah, catch up." Kaoru leached on to that, knowing that calling it a date before knowing if she was still in love with Kyouya or not would be a bad idea.

"Let me ask Kyouya and I'll tell you later." Haruhi told him. Akio then shivered in her arms, reminding her that he was still soaked. "I have to go get him dried off. I'll talk to you later""Alright, see you later" He said with a smile. She left and went back in and he just stood there watching after her."Haruhi, you will love me, one day soon" He said allowed to no one and then walked inside after her.

There you go, you now know for a fact who is trying to be with Haruhi, though quite a few of you guessed from his reaction to Kyouya being Akio's father. I'll right more soon. So you can find out how Akio takes Kyouya being his father, whether or not Haruhi goes with Kyouya or Kaoru or someone else completely, if Akio ever warms up to Tamaki, if Honey walks again and many other answers. Until next time, have fun! See you soon :D


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 already, can you believe it? It seems like just yesterday I started this story and here we are 19 chapters in. I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. Those of you who read chapter 18 early when it first got updated, I've changed the conversation some with Kaoru and fixed the mistake that a couple of my reviews pointed out to me. I'm sorry about that. Have fun reading! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or it's characters

Review Answers:

Kitsunetenchi271: Thank you for catching that about Kaoru. :D I'm glad you like Cake fight. I can see them doing that.

Katrina: Death threats don't get you far ;P Keep reading you'll find out who she ends up with.

Krystaleyes: Thank you, I went back and fixed that mistake. I'm glad you like it otherwise and got the chance to catch up. Honey and Tamaki will be coming in soon. You'll see. They both have big scenes coming up.

Sonata Hirano: Nope, not Mori. Kaoru is the lucky winner :D

Rayne Hunter: I'm going to try not to make him to much like his brother, promise. :D

FireDragonHeart: Thanks for the review, as always. :D

Once Haruhi had Akio dried off, Hikaru found her with some clothes Mori had found that may fit Akio. They looked new so Haruhi figured that Honey had had someone go out and buy them for Akio and just hadn't wanted Haruhi to know yet. She rolled her eyes, though she knew she would have to get used to Akio getting spoiled. All of them would spoil him, especially Tamaki if Akio let him.

The clothes fit perfectly, of course. Haruhi wasn't about to question how Honey had knew Akio's sizes, she was just glad he had something.

"Let's go" Haruhi said to her son, reaching her arms out for him. He hopped into them and asked where they were going."We're going to go talk to Kyouya and see if you can spend the evening with him tomorrow, while Mommy goes out with Kaoru, doesn't that sound fun?""Yeah! Maybe he'll have space stuff at his house too!" Akio said excitedly. "Maybe" Haruhi answered with a smile as she went off to find Kyouya.

She spotted him, off to the side of the room talking with her dad. "Kyouya" She called and he looked up and saw her. Smiling at her and Akio he walked over to where they were."Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked her, chuckling when he saw Akio squirming in her arms trying to get down.

She put him down and he immediately attached himself to Kyouya, who absently reached down and picked him up.

"Yes, it's great to see everyone again. Thank you again." Haruhi answered with a smile

"I told you, it wasn't all me, but you're welcome" He answered while grinning at Akio who took his glasses off his face and put them on himself.

"They look good on you" Kyouya told him, even though they were falling off of Akio's face since they were s big.

"Thanks!" Akio grinned and looked at his mom. Haruhi thought it was cute and loved how easily Akio had taken to Kyouya. To all of the host club, besides Tamaki, really. He had always been a nice boy but he didn't take to people easily so the fact he was so comfortable with the Host club made her smile. She knew it was probably because of all of the stories he grew up with about them, as well as the fact they were spoiling him after only knowing him a week but whatever the reason, she was happy.

"Kyouya, can you watch Akio tomorrow night after I get off?" Haruhi asked while still smiling at the pair.

Kyouya ruffled Akio's hair a little and then took his glasses back and put them back on. "I can. What are you doing?""Kaoru asked me to go to dinner" Haruhi told him. She was confused at the instant frown on his face."Like a date?" Kyouya asked, barely concealing the anger/jealousy in his voice.

Haruhi frowned then "No, he said he wanted to catch up" Kyouya didn't relax at that, like she thought he would. She would have thought he'd know that if she wouldn't be with him because of Akio, she wouldn't be with any of them but she guessed she overestimated his common sense.

"Will you watch Akio or do I have to ask Honey and Mori?" Haruhi asked, exasperated that he was making this out to be more than it was.

"I'll watch him" Kyouya answered, still frowning but then shaking himself a little. He smiled at Akio and asked "What do you want to do?""Order pizza!" Akio told him, happily.

Kyouya laughed a little at that. "hmm, Ok, anything else?""Do you have any space stuff at your house?"

"No, but I was thinking of redoing one of my spare bedrooms, what do you say we make that space themed too? You can help me pick out what we should put in there.""YEAH!!" Akio yelled excitedly.

"You all are really going to spoil him" Haruhi pointed out, but she was smiling. Kyouya looked at her and said softly "I'll do anything to make him happy"

"I know" was her response."Can I have some more cake?" Akio asked Kyouya.

"I don't know, what does your mom say?"Akio looked at her, with big puppy dog eyes and said "Please mommy, can I have another piece of cake."Haruhi sighed but said, "Go find Honey and Mori, they'll get you another piece but don't get it all over your new clothes""Yay! Bye Kyouya" Akio said, wiggling out of Kyouya's arms and running off to find Honey.

"Bye" Kyouya called to the already running boy, chuckling a little.

"He really likes you" Haruhi stated the obvious.

"I really like him too" Kyouya answered still staring off where the boy had been running off.

"What were you talking to Tamaki about earlier?" Haruhi asked, curious.

"Hmm? When?" Kyouya asked, looking back at her and frowning a little."About a half hour ago. I was out by the fountain and saw the two of you by the window. You both looked so serious.""Oh, that. We were just talking about one of my business deals. Tamaki's friends with one of the heads of the company and I was asking him to talk to that man for me." Kyouya said, waving it off."Oh, alright" Haruhi replied, not really believing him but knowing he didn't want to talk about it. Whatever it was.

"What time do you want me to get Akio tomorrow?" Kyouya asked her, changing the subject.

"Um, whenever you want." Haruhi answered, still half wondering what the two had been talking about that was so serious Kyouya wouldn't tell her.

"How about after work. We can all watch a movie or something until Kaoru gets there." Kyouya suggested.

Haruhi smiled at him, shaking off the serious thoughts "That sounds like a good plan." He smiled back at her, "Will you go to lunch with me again tomorrow?"Haruhi looked at him, confused at how quickly he had changed moods from anger to nonchalance to niceness. "Sure, if you are sure it won't give the rest of the employees the wrong idea.""What "wrong" idea are you talking about?" Kyouya asked, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"That we're together and that's why I got my job" Haruhi answered, knowing full well he knew what she meant and was just being difficult.

"Give it a week and they could know for a fact we were sleeping together and painting the town red every night and would still know you got your job completely of your own merit. You've been there one day and already are proving better than any other I've had"Haruhi rolled her eyes and then said "But we aren't sleeping together""Leave it to her to catch that instead of the compliment" Kyouya thought but answered slyly "I can fix that, if you wish" She again rolled her eyes, pretending she wasn't blushing at that statement. Instead of replying to that, turned and said "I'm going to go back to the party"

Kyouya laughed a little, he saw the blush, but he didn't push any farther and he too returned to the party. Hoping that his plan would work soon and that the meeting with his father tomorrow would help set things in motion.

Next chapter will be interesting, Kyouya is jealous, as you can see, Haruhi is oblivious and Kaoru is devious so with that mix it should be interesting to see what happens. Also coming up, Akio will find out who his father is, Honey will find out some news, Mori will get upset at one of the hosts and Haruhi will be confused as always. This and a lot more to come so stay tuned. See you soon :D


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter is a set up for some fun chapters ahead, so enjoy and know more is coming :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or it's characters

Review Answers:

Anaraxie: I'm glad I could surprise some people :D Hope you enjoyed it :D

Rayne Hunter: I don't have any intentions of stopping writing this story. I like writing it to much. I'm glad that you are enjoying it :D I'm sure at least Haruhi had that thought pass through her head. Akio already looks so much like Kyouya without having to wear his glasses. With him, He'd be a mini twin. :)

Sonata Hirano: As much fun as Kyouya being jealous is, I'm sure he hates that he's showing that side of himself. If it were anyone besides Haruhi they would have noticed more of it. I am sure more bouts of jealousy will be coming, no matter how he tries to hide them, though.

The rest of the night flew by and soon it was time to go home. Haruhi kissed her father's cheek and hugged all of the host club members in thanks. Then picking up a very sleepy Akio, she turned to Kyouya "Are you ready?"He nodded, "Whenever you are"

She walked out the door followed by Kyouya and with Akio in her arms, they all got into the car. Kyouya told the driver where to go and then leaned into the seat sighing.

Akio was fast asleep in Haruhi's arms when Kyouya looked over at her. "He really looks like you" Haruhi said, breaking the silence.

"Yes he does. How do they all not know he is mine?" Kyouya asked.

"Most of them do, Just Hikaru and Tamaki seem to not know.""Tamaki knows. I told him" Kyouya answered, staring at his sleeping son with a soft smile.

"Oh, well I guess only Hikaru then." Haruhi replied softly.

"Kaoru didn't tell him?" Kyouya asked

"Well, he hasn't had a temper tantrum yet, so I'm assuming not."

Kyouya laughed, "True, he hasn't tried to murder me or anything so he can't know"Haruhi laughed with him, softly so as to not wake up her little one.

"Haruhi?""Yes?""When are we going to tell him?""Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, confused as to why he would as her about that when he didn't ask her about telling Tamaki."No, when are we going to tell Akio that I'm his father" Kyouya asked her.

"Oh… I don't know. I'm not sure how to bring it up""The longer we wait, the harder it's going to be, you know.""I guess that's true. I just am not sure how he will take it." Haruhi told him, sounding worried as she stared at her son, sleeping peacefully.

"He seems to like me well enough. I can't see him being to upset by it." Kyouya told her.

Haruhi sighed, She knew Kyouya was right but she just didn't know how to go about it. She wasn't even sure why she was so worried about telling Akio. Something just felt wrong.

"You're right, he does seem to really like you. I'm just worried. I don't know why I am but I have a feeling and it's causing me to worry." She explained, knowing she wasn't explaining very well but she didn't know how else to say it so that he could understand.

Kyouya sighed "Alright, we'll hold off on telling him a little while longer. We can't push it off forever though. He needs to find out some time." "I know. We'll figure out the best way to tell him, and we will soon. I promise" Haruhi said just as they pulled into her driveway.Kyouya took the sleeping boy from her and carried him inside and put him to bed. Kissing his forehead as he covered him up.

Haruhi watched from the doorway, smiling at the scene. She knew Kyouya would make a great dad. She hadn't been sure before but watching him the past week, while he had interacted with Akio, had made her positive he would be wonderful. Now she just had to figure out how to tell Akio and figure out if they could all play happy family or not She loved Kyouya. She knew he loved her as well but sometimes love wasn't enough and she just wasn't sure that the three of them were meant to live together. She had changed and so had Kyouya and for now she wasn't sure if their new selves were as compatible as the old selves had been. She could honestly say she hoped they were, though.

Kyouya looked up and saw her staring at them. He grinned at her and got up from his spot by Akio's bed. Walking over to her he asked softly "What are you thinking about""What it would be like if we were all a family" Haruhi answered truthfully.

"And what would it be like?" Kyouya asked

"I'm not sure yet. " Haruhi replied.Kyouya didn't like that answer, but at least she hadn't counted out them all being a family one day. He smiled at her and led her out of Akio's doorway and into the kitchen. They sat down at the kitchen table and then Haruhi asked "Would you like some tea?""Yes, please"

Haruhi got up and put the water on the stove to boil. She then looked into the refrigerator and saw that she had some strawberry pie left that she had made two days ago. "Would you like a piece of strawberry pie to go with your tea?""Did you make it?" He asked with a smile

"Yes""Then I'd love some" He grinned at her, causing her to smile back. She had missed his true smiles. The one he showed only to her, usually.

After the tea was ready, she cut two pieces of pie and placed his tea and pie in front of him, then sat down beside him with her own.

After eating and drinking quietly for a few minutes, Kyouya broke the silence "What do you say you and I go on a date the day after tomorrow? Tamaki wants to spend some time with Akio and try to get the little guy to like him and I think it would be good for us to go out and see how much has changed."Haruhi was surprised that he had pinpointed exactly where her thoughts of "happy family" had led so easily. Then she wondered if he knew she was thinking about that or if it was just him wondering the same thing as she was. Whichever it was, she was glad they were on the same page.

"I think the date is a good idea, though I want to be clear that we still cannot be in a relationship just now. I don't know if Tamaki babysitting is a good idea though. Akio doesn't like him.""I understand we can't be in a relationship without Akio's approval. I just think it would be good to assess our feelings and the changes we have both undergone these past four years before we ask his approval. As for Tamaki, he has promised to calm down around Akio and to try to act more….normal, I guess. I told him that one of the reasons Akio took a disliking to him was because of the whole swooping in on him, calling him a prince and acting ridiculous. He wants another shot at getting Akio to like him."Haruhi thought of this. Akio wouldn't like it but she thought maybe if Kyouya asked him, he wouldn't complain to much. "If you are the one to ask him and can get him to agree, then alright. If not we can leave him with Honey and Mori.""Thank you" Kyouya said and then stood up, taking his dishes to the sink. Haruhi put her's in the sink as well and then followed Kyouya to the door.He opened the door and then turned and looked at her, "Thank you" he said again."What for? I should be the one thanking you for the party tonight" Haruhi asked confused.

"For giving me a chance to have a family. For everything" he answered, staring into her eyes trying to let her see his emotions. See how much all of this meant to him, how much he loved her and their son. She nodded, not sure what to say to the look he was giving her. They stood their staring into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity but really was only a couple of minutes before Kyouya blinked and smiled at her. He leaned down and hugged her. She hugged him back briefly, then he pulled back and kissed her cheek, "I love you, Haruhi. I want to be sure you know that.""I know you do, Kyouya. I love you too." She told him. "And that is why I know we will be together" He said, with confidence."I hope you're right" "I am. But for now, Good night, Haruhi" "Good night. See you tomorrow"

"Can I pick you up tomorrow morning?"Haruhi normally liked walking but at the moment she felt like him picking her up was a good idea so she nodded "Sure, I'll see you in the morning, then""Great! I'll see you then. Bye." he waved and then started walking to his car."Bye" she answered, quietly, watching him go. He looked back once and grinned at her and then he got into his car and drove off.Haruhi sighed, shutting and locking the door. She wanted everything to be figured out and done with, all of these emotions and feelings were getting to her. She didn't understand half of them all she knew was she loved Kyouya but Akio had to come first and she wasn't as sure about his feelings. "Hopefully everything will be figured out soon" She said out loud to herself before she turned the lights out and went to her room. She got ready for bed and was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow.

Tomorrow equals lunch with Kyouya, dinner with Kaoru, news for Honey, Kyouya and Akio spending time together and confusion for poor Haruhi. It should be a long chapter unless I decide to break it up a little like I've had to do with a lot of them. I hope you like this chapter and keep reading for more. See you tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello, my dears. I hope you all are well. I'm so excited about the up coming chapters!! I can't stop writing so expect updates frequently. ;D Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or it's characters

Review Answers:Shironami: I can guarantee neither are going down without a fight. As to who will win, only time will tell. I believe the scenes of Tamaki and Akio together will be amusing whether or not Akio warms up to him. It shall be fun to write. :D Enjoy!

Kolestloseruknow: You will be able to gather more of what Tamaki's reaction to Kyouya being the father was later on in the story. Actually within the next few chapters, so keep reading. :D

Anaraxie: I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for the review :D

Gaarapandachan: Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy this story.

As always, the alarm went off way to early for Haruhi. She got up without hitting the snooze, however and went to get Akio ready.

By 7:30, both her and Akio were ready and she had given Akio his breakfast. The twins knocked on the door at 7:30 on the dot and she let Akio go answer the door.

"What are you three doing today?" Haruhi asked

"We are going to our mansion and having a movie marathon, since it's so rainy out." Hikaru answered.

"Yep, we have all kinds of movies at home, waiting for Akio to pick what he wants to watch" Kaoru added.

"Do you have any space movies?" Akio asked, not knowing of any off hand.

"I'm sure we can find some." Hikaru told him, making Akio clap his hands in delight.

"Don't let him watch anything to scary. I don't want him having nightmares" Haruhi warned them.

"We won't" Hikaru promised.

"Scouts honor" Kaoru said.

Haruhi nodded, satisfied and then there was a knock on the door. "That must be Kyouya. Give me a hug"

Haruhi said to Akio. He jumped into her arms. She kissed his cheek and then handed him to Kaoru.

"What's he doing here?" Kaoru asked, with a frown.

"He offered to drive me to work" Haruhi said, not noticing the frown.

"Kyouya is letting me help redo one of his rooms in space stuff" Akio told them, proudly.

"That sounds fun, right Kaoru?" Hikaru replied, when his twin didn't say anything.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, fun" Kaoru answered still frowning

"I'll see you guys later. Have fun. Be good, Akio." She told them and walked to the door.

"About time, I started to think you left without me" Kyouya said, when she finally opened the door.

"Just saying bye to Akio and the twins. Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes, let's get out of here." Kyouya answered offering her his arm.

Haruhi smiled and put her arm through his and off they went to the car, grinning and completely unaware of how cozy they looked with each other.

Kaoru, however, was not unaware with how happy and "couple like" the two looked and he was not happy. He watched them from the window and his frown just got more and more noticeable.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, as Akio squirmed out of Kaoru's arms and onto the floor.

"Nothing" Kaoru answered, looking away from the window as Kyouya's car disappeared.

Hikaru didn't believe him but left it alone since they were with Akio.

"Shall we be off?" Hikaru asked Akio.

Akio nodded and they too went and got into the car and were off to their home.

The morning was rather uneventful for Haruhi. She had given her first interview. Kyouya had told her what to look for and what kind of questions to ask. She thought the interview went rather well and was looking forward to recommending that Kyouya give this applicant the second interview that happened if they passed Haruhi's inspection.

Besides that nothing really happened. A bunch of paperwork was filled out, some calls were made and that was about it.

It was a relief when 12:30 came around since that was when Kyouya was picking her up for lunch.

Like clock work, he knocked on her door and she called for him to come in. "Where are we going today?" Haruhi asked as she put the papers she had been reading down and looked up at him.

"It's a surprise" he answered with a smirk because he knew she didn't really appreciate surprises.

She sighed but got up and walked over to him "I better not dislike this surprise" She told him, trying to sound scary but failing.

"I don't think you'll dislike this one." Kyouya promised and held out his arm, which was becoming a familiar gesture.

She took his arm and they walked down to the car and they were on their way.

Meanwhile at the mansion, the twins and Akio had watched 2 movies, Men in Black(which Akio loved) and Aladdin, which was Kaoru's favorite Disney movie, so when Akio said he'd never seen it, Kaoru had insisted. Akio had liked it also, but he like Men in Black more. After lunch, Hikaru promised to put in Men in Black 2. The day was uneventful. Hikaru blamed the rain. Kaoru was thinking about tonight and his dinner with Haruhi and Akio was to enthralled with all of the movies the twins had to think about pulling pranks or anything.

He hurried them through lunch and then dragged them back to the room with all of the movies. After

Hikaru got Men in Black 2 started he and Kaoru sat on the couch and Akio jumped up in Hikaru's lap. About five minutes into the movie, however, Akio was fast asleep, because of his late night the night before, he hadn't gotten much sleep.

Hikaru smiled at the little guy and then looked over at his twin, who was lost in his thoughts.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru called, snapping his brother out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Kaoru asked, looking at his brother.

"You're thinking of Haruhi aren't you?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm worried" Hikaru told him, looking down to make sure Akio was still sleeping.

"Worried about what?" Kaoru asked confused.

"That you're going to get hurt" Hikaru answered, not looking at his brother.

"Why would I get hurt?" Kaoru asked, though he wasn't really confused anymore.

"I don't know how or why, but I can't help but think that Haruhi cares for Kyouya. I don't want you to get hurt" Hikaru replied.

"I don't care who she cares for, she will care for me if she spends enough time with me" Kaoru answered, angrily.

"I don't want to upset you. I just don't want you to get hurt. You know I hate it when you're hurt." Hikaru answered, sounding a little taken back and upset by Kaoru's tone.

Kaoru heard the hurt in Hikaru's voice and smiled a little at Hikaru. "I'm sorry for snapping. I know you are just looking out for me. Don't worry though, I'll be fine"

"Just be careful" Hikaru told him.

"I will, I promise" Kaoru said and then went back to his thoughts.

The car came to a stop, interrupting one of the stories Haruhi was telling Kyouya about Akio.

"We're here" Kyouya said with a smile. Since the windows were tinted, Haruhi couldn't see where "here" was so she went for the door but Kyouya stopped her.

"Hold on, this is a surprise" Kyouya said and reached into his briefcase for a blindfold.

"Kyouya, I don't like blindfolds" Haruhi whined a little, hoping that would get her out of the blindfold.

No such luck, Kyouya just looked at her until she sighed. "Fine," She huffed, turning around so he could put it on her.

"There you go, that wasn't so hard was it." Kyouya said with a smirk as he tied the blindfold on.

"You better hope I don't fall because I can't see" Haruhi warned.

"I won't let you fall" Kyouya promised and told her to hold on a little longer as he got out of the car and walked around to her side. He helped her out and led her carefully down a path.

"Where are we?" Haruhi asked, confused by the walk.

"Just wait, you'll know soon." Kyouya answered and then as to prove his point, they stopped.

"Now keep your eyes closed. I'm trusting you not to ruin the surprise" Kyouya told her, and with a sigh Haruhi nodded her promise. He untied the blindfold and turned her around with his hands over her eyes.

He led her two more steps and took his hands from her eyes.

"Alright, you can look" He said and she opened her eyes and gasped.

"Kyouya, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. She was looking at a pond with a huge fountain in the middle.

They were in a grassy area that was surrounded by trees on three sides and a pond making the forth side. Laid before her was a picnic blanket covered in food.

"Well come on, let's eat" Kyouya said after Haruhi had been looking around for a few minutes.

Haruhi came to herself and went to sit down and started making a plate. "This seems familiar" she said with a smile.

"Oh really?" Kyouya asked with a smile

"We had a picnic when we decided to tell everyone."

"We did. That picnic also probably caused other things to happen" Kyouya replied.

She thought about that and nodded "Probably. That was one of the best days of my life."

"Mine too" Kyouya replied with a soft smile.

By the time Akio woke up from his nap, Men in Black 2 had been over for almost an hour.

"I missed it" Akio said with a pout at the tv screen, while rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"No problem" Hikaru told the kid.

"We'll just start it again" Kaoru said, getting up to push play on the DVD player.

Akio bounced on the couch excitedly, waking up completely when the movie started. He leaned forward eagerly and started a running commentary that lasted through out the whole movie. Hikaru was grinning the whole time while Kaoru took the time to think about how to go about his "date" with Haruhi.

"Maybe at dinner I'll tell her how I really feel. I know she thinks I just wanted to go out as friends but maybe if I tell her, she'll look at me differently and forget Kyouya" He thought and then shook his head at himself. "That will never work, this is Haruhi we're talking about. She may be oblivious but if I put my feelings out on the table, while I'm sure she still has feelings for Kyouya, she'll just politely reject me. I need to get her to fall for me, to have those feelings for me before I tell her. Maybe…" and with a smirk he nodded his head as he completed that thought process.

"Haruhi, my dear, you will be mine" He whispered to himself and then turned to watch the movie with the other two, the smirk never leaving his face.

After the picnic, the pair reluctantly packed up their lunch and decided to take a walk by the pond before heading back.

"It's so beautiful" Haruhi said, again, as she stared at the fountain and the scenery as a whole.

"Yes, it is" Kyouya said staring as much at her as he was at the scenery.

After they walked a ways up and down the rocky area beside the pond, Haruhi sighed and looked up at

Kyouya "We really should go back."

"I know" Kyouya answered, staring right back at her.

Neither of them moved for what seemed like eternity and yet no time at all. Then Haruhi started to take a step towards Kyouya, not knowing why or what force was causing her to move, however the cosmos have a wicked since of humor sometimes. Just as Kyouya was moving to meet her in the middle, ecstatic at the implications of her moving towards him, Haruhi's foot slipped on the rock she was standing on and she started to fall. Kyouya reached out towards her to catch her and slipped himself, causing them both to fall in a heap.

Haruhi looked over at Kyouya from her uncomfortable place on the rocks, she frowned for a second then started laughing aloud.

"What's so funny?" Kyouya asked crossly. He was upset at the mood being ruined.

"You have something in your hair" Haruhi said between laughs.

Kyouya reached up and touched something slimy residing on the outskirts of his hair. As he touched it, it moved or jumped more like, away from his hand, causing Haruhi to laugh harder. Kyouya sat up and looked to see a frog jumping it's way down towards the pond. He tried to keep his frown but seeing Haruhi, now sitting up, laughing as hard as she was, was contagious and caused him to start chuckling a little himself.

When she finally calmed down, she looked at Kyouya who, having gained control of himself, frowned at her "I'm glad you find me so amusing" he said dryly

She just smiled at him and stood up, reaching her hand down to him. "Come on, back to work. I've had my entertainment for the day"

He glared at her but took her hand and allowed her to help him up. The fact that neither of them let go of the others hand, was something they both noticed but neither chose to rectify.

They walked like that, hand in hand, all of the way back to the car and were then whisked back to the last half of their day. Despite his lost chance at what may have been a repeat of their last picnic, Kyouya was happy with how things turned out. Even if Haruhi hadn't slipped and they had ended up kissing or more, she would have regretted it as soon as it was over. Now, he had his moment with her and they were still moving, ever so slowly to his goal. Nothing would stop him, he decided, but he would go at whatever pace Haruhi was comfortable with. No matter how long it took.

Hikaru and Kaoru took Akio home after Men in Black 2 was done for the second time. Akio whined that there were still so many movies he wanted to watch.

"Don't worry, we can watch some more tomorrow if you'd like" Hikaru reassured him, as he hoisted the little boy into the car.

"Yeah, and it's not like it's the last time you'll be over. We can watch movies anytime" Kaoru added as he settled in beside the boy.

Akio thought about this, then nodded "Alright. I get to hang out with Kyo-san tonight! We're going to decorate a room with space things!" He announced excitedly, already over not being able to watch more movies.

"We know" Hikaru said

"You told us" Kaoru replied right after.

Akio laughed and continued to bounce around in his seat throughout the rest of the car ride.

"Knock Knock" Kyouya called into the open door of Haruhi's office

"Hey Kyouya" Haruhi called without looking up from her paperwork.

Kyouya frowned at the lack of real greeting but then pulled himself together "It's five o'clock, time to go home.""Let me finish this first" She answered, still not looking up.

Kyouya sighed at her and then walked over to see what she was working on.

"What is that? That's not work" Kyouya asked, laughing at her.

"I finished all the work I had to do for the day a half an hour ago. I'm finishing a sudoku puzzle so shush" Haruhi commanded, never stopping from working on her puzzle.

Kyouya took the little sudoko book from her desk and shut it, causing Haruhi to glare up at him. "You do not want to mess with my sudoko book" She warned, grabbing for it.

Kyouya kept it away from her, though the shock from her reaction showed on his face. "You're addicted" he chuckled, as he held the book away from her.

"Yes, now give it back" she practically growled at him.

"Nope, we have to get you home. Akio's waiting. You can finish this tomorrow" He stated, setting it on top of one of the filing cabinets.

Haruhi was still glaring but she got up, muttering under her breath what a jerk Kyouya was. "Fine, but you owe me a new Sudoko book"

"Yes ma'am" He answered with a chuckle and they left, Haruhi sulking and Kyouya smirking the whole way home.

Same as yesterday, they barely pulled into the driveway and got out of the car before Akio came bounding out the door. The only difference was, instead of running to Haruhi, he ran and jumped into Kyouya's arms. "Kyo san, Kyo san, Did you buy the space stuff to decorate?" Akio asked excitedly.

The look on Kyouya's face caused Haruhi to laugh. He looked so shocked that Akio had ran to him and a little panicked, which she assumed was because he forgot to go shopping. She was a little surprised Akio ran to him too but she shrugged it off, happy that he was bonding with his father, even if he didn't know it was his father.

"I figured we'd go shopping for it together. Remember I said I wanted your help picking it out. You know more about space then I do." Kyouya answered, effectively wiping the surprised/panicked look off his face and putting on a patient smile instead.

Haruhi smiled at the response then looked at the doorway where the twins were. She was a little surprised at the glare on Kaoru's face. It was aimed towards Akio and Kyouya.

"Kaoru? Did Akio do something wrong today?" Haruhi asked, curiously.

Kaoru, who hadn't noticed Haruhi was looking at him, shook his head "No, he was fine. Why?"

"You looked like you were glaring and I thought he had upset you" She answered, still looking at him and then Akio suspiciously.

"Um..Uh.. It's the sun, I was trying to see and the sun was getting in the way" Kaoru explained, shakily.

"Akio was great today, Haruhi, really" Hikaru assured, trying to get that suspicious look off of her face that said she didn't believe the sun lie.

"If you say so." Haruhi shrugged a little, still looking slightly suspicious and then looked over at her son, still talking, while Kyouya held him looking enraptured by the story.

She smiled then turned back to Kaoru "When did you want to leave, again?"

Kaoru looked at her and then changed his plans from earlier "How about, as soon as you can get ready."

Haruhi looked at him for a second and then at the slightly frowning Hikaru and finally at Kyouya and Akio. "Do you mind taking Akio now?" Haruhi asked Kyouya

Kyouya looked up at her, giving her, what can only be describe as, a searching look. Apparently at least somewhat satisfied with what he saw, he said "That's fine. We have a lot of shopping to do." Throwing a glare at Kaoru, he set Akio down. The boy ran over to his mom.

"Bye mommy, have fun" Akio said giving her a hug.

She picked him up to hug him "Bye sweetie. Have fun with Kyouya.""Kyo san and I will have a lot of fun. I even promise to be good and mean it" He said with a smirk.

Haruhi laughed a little "Alright, I'll hold you to that. Now go on. " She put him down and he ran back to Kyouya. She looked at Kyouya "Have fun. Don't spend to much on him" She knew that was going to fall on deaf ears but she said it anyways.

Kyouya smirked at her "Whatever I spend, I'll just add to your debt." With a wink he picked up Akio and went to the car calling a quick bye to the ones who were left staring at his retreating figure."I'm so glad he doesn't really mean that. I'd never be able to pay off whatever he'll probably spend today" Haruhi muttered to herself before looking up at the twins and smiling.

"Shall we go?" Kaoru asked her."Um sure but how's Hikaru getting home. You only brought one car." Haruhi asked, confused.

"By car, we're walking" Kaoru answered, while he saw Hikaru look at him from the corner of his eye.

"Um.. Ok. Let me go get ready." Haruhi answered with a shrug and she went inside, leaving the twins by themselves.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course I do, brother" Kaoru answered with a smile.

"Alright, just remember your promise" Hikaru said, frowning worriedly.

"I'll be careful" Kaoru promised again and with that Hikaru left and Kaoru was left to wait. "Haruhi may care for Kyouya now, but tonight begins the changing of those feelings from him to me" Kaoru said out loud confidently. He smirked and then went back inside to wait for her.

There you go. That was a long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. The "Date" and Father son time is next chapter and soon will be A date between Kyouya/Haruhi, Tamaki/Akio bonding time, news for Honey, Mori getting mad and much much more. So keep reading! See you soon!


	22. Chapter 22

I'm so sorry it's been so long. Things have been crazy! But I'm back now with a fun chapter. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up tomorrow but I can't make any promises. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or it's characters

Review answers:

Darkandbittersweet: I know I've changed Kaoru's personality some, but I think if it were Hikaru he wouldn't be planning and such he would have already told Haruhi he liked her and acted more.. aggressively I guess towards the whole situation. That's just my opinion though. I hope you enjoy this chapter. You will see why Mori gets mad soon. It's in my head and begging to get out! :D

Deathrosekity: I've been wondering where you were. I'm glad to see you back. So many interesting things for this story are in my head, it's just getting to those points that is the problem. You will be seeing how Akio reacts soon and some fun Akio/Tamaki times soon. Keep reading to find out what happens with it all :D

Cereza671: WELCOME BACK!! You've been gone for a long time! I'm glad to hear from you again :D I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far. Tamaki time is coming up very very soon! Kaoru does have some of Hikaru's traits now, I know but I like to think he's kept a lot of his traits as well which is how he's came up with his plan and such. Hikaru has grown up somewhat, though, finally. :D I can't wait to read those chapters when they come up! I'm looking forward to it!!

Firedragonheart and Darkhottie06: Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the chapter :D

Haruhi came out, dressed in a pair of khakis and a nice light blue blouse. She never knew where most of the hosts would take her so she had learned the art of dressing in 'dressy casual'. When Kaoru saw her, he smiled at her then stood up and went to the door.

"Ready?" He asked, holding the door open for her.

"Sure" Haruhi replied walking out the door with him following close behind. He shut the door behind him and started in the direction towards town.

"Where are we going?" Haruhi asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"To dinner, like I told you"

"Where are we going to dinner?" Haruhi tried again.

"You'll see." Kaoru grinned at her and then reached and grabbed her hand, dragging her along.

Haruhi sighed but followed him willingly enough. She had had her fill of surprises today, given that the lunch surprise had been a good one, but she never trusted a surprise of either of the twins.

Easily chatting along the way, they got to Kaoru's destination in no time.

"Here we are" Kaoru announced with a grin.

"We're eating on the dock?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"No, on the boat" Kaoru answered pointing, "There's a restaurant on board. I remembered you like seafood, so I thought you might like it here."

"Oh, thank you"

"You're welcome. Let's go!" He pulled her onboard

"Kyo-san? Where are we?" Akio asked as the limo pulled to a stop.

"A furniture store. We can decorate a room without furniture." Kyouya answered, as he climbed out of the car and lifted Akio out with him.

"This whole building is a furniture store?" Akio asked, looking at the huge building with awe.

"Mmhmm, we have a lot to choose from. Let's go find what you want" Kyouya answered carrying the little boy into the store.

"Wow" Akio breathed as the walked in. The store was full of all kinds of 'interesting' furniture. It had the normal furniture but in the front was the more unique of the collection. There was a dragon bed by the window. You slept inside the dragon's mouth. Akio wiggled out of Kyouya's arms and ran to the bed. It was a bright orange with red and purple in some spots as well.

"Can we have this one?" Akio asked, excited.

"I thought you wanted it space themed" Kyouya answered, pushing his glasses up his nose and looking amused.

"Can I changed my mind?" Akio asked, looking pleadingly up at Kyouya, who immediately caved.

"Of course you can, but don't you want to look a little more before deciding?"

"Uh uh I want this one." Akio said stubbornly, while climbing into the mouth to look at the inside.

"Very well." Kyouya said with a smile before putting on a serious face and beckoning one of the many store associates to him.

"I want this bedroom set at my house in two hours." He told the woman, who looked like she had hit the jackpot (They get paid commission, you know).

"Yes, sir. We just need to go to the computer and get some information and we'll get it ready for you.

Kyouya nodded and called for Akio, who reluctantly left the bed.

Kyouya smiled at him and said "Don't worry, we'll have it at my home in a couple hours and you can play on it as much as you want.

Akio grinned at that and hurried after Kyouya and the lady.

After typing in all of Kyouya's information, the woman hesitantly told Kyouya the price, as if she were afraid he'd back out when he heard.

Kyouya didn't even blink, he just handed her his card. Which she quickly swiped before he could change his mind, all the while grinning to her self and visually spending the money she would be getting from this sale.

"Where are we going next, Kyo san?" Akio asked as Kyouya and he settled into the car.

"The paint store" Kyouya answered, smiling as the boy settled into his lap. He couldn't believe how easily he fell in love with this little boy, his son. He couldn't imagine saying no to him for anything.

"What color are we painting the walls?" Akio asked, looking over his shoulder at Kyouya.

"Whatever you want" Kyouya replied, grinning as the boy bounced up and down in delight.

"Purple!" He yelled out.

"Purple it is" Kyouya said as they pulled into the paint store.

"So why did you want to come to dinner tonight?" Haruhi asked Kaoru.

"To catch up like I told you yesterday" Kaoru replied, easily enough, while still looking at the menu.

"No, I mean why just the two of us? Is something wrong? Did you need to talk about something?" Haruhi replied, looking concerned.

Kaoru laughed a little, "No, no, Haruhi. Everything's fine. I just thought we never really spend any alone time together and that it would be nice for us to get to know each other better, as friends." "Oh, well I suppose that's true" Haruhi said, looking thoughtful, "We never have just went out the two of us, have we?""No, and I thought it was time to change that" Kaoru answered, firmly.

Haruhi took that explanation and started looking at her menu as well. When the waitress came back, obviously eyeing Kaoru, they gave her their orders and quickly sent her on her way.

"She likes you" Haruhi pointed out to Kaoru.

"Nah, she just wants a good tip" Kaoru answered with a grin.

After that, they chatted back and forth about nothing in particular. Though it seemed like easy conversation, Kaoru's mind was going at warp speed. "I'll play the friend tonight. Easy going, easy to talk to. Get her to trust me, lean on me and we'll go from there" Kaoru thought, making sure not to stray to any subjects that may make Haruhi uncomfortable. They ate and talked for about two hours before they decided to leave the restaurant.

Kaoru was grinning the whole time. Things were going perfectly. Haruhi was talking with him, telling him silly stories about herself, Akio and people she had known while she was away. They had talked about memories of the Host Club as well. Haruhi was being more open with him then she ever was when she was around him and Hikaru or the Host club in general. He knew right now, the things she was telling him were not of real importance but soon, soon she would be telling him things that she held close, things she had told no one because she had no one to open up to before. Soon he would be her best friend and soon after… well everyone knows what comes after.

Back at his home, Kyouya led Akio to the bedroom he had chosen to redo. Akio looked around at the big room and then back at Kyouya.

"This is a bedroom?"

Kyouya nodded, "It's one of my spare bedrooms. It can be your's whenever you want to visit"

"Mine? This whole room? I don't have to share?" Akio asked with shock.

"Nope, this whole room is your's, whenever you are here." Kyouya answered, grinning at the little boy.

"Wow" Was all Akio could say.

"Should we start painting?" Kyouya asked.

Akio nodded and Kyouya called a couple of maids and kitchen staff into the room with them. He had no false illusions that they could paint this room alone, him and a three year old, so he enlisted help.

They got the paint out and Kyouya showed Akio how to use a roller and pointed him to a small section of wall. He knew he'd likely have to redo whatever Akio did, but he also knew Akio would enjoy painting so he left him to it, while painting close by, himself.While Kyouya was painting, he didn't notice Akio had stopped and had walked up behind him.

"Kyo-san" Akio called to the older man.

Kyouya turned around and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Can you pick me up? I want to paint up there" Akio pointed to a spot on the wall.

Kyouya smiled and nodded "Sure, come here."

He bent down to pick Akio up but instead got a face full of paint. Akio giggled and ran back.

Kyouya growled playfully and ran after the little boy. "I'll get you for that" He called out.

Akio kept giggling and ran to hide behind one of the maids. Kyouya quickly stepped around the surprised looking maid, and grabbed Akio around the waist, laying him onto the floor and tickling him until he was crying because he was laughing so hard.

"Kyo san, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Akio yelled between laughs. Kyouya was laughing as well as he stopped tickling Akio."I told you, I'd get you for that" Kyouya told him, with a smirk.

Akio smirked right back at him, "Yeah, but I got you first"

Kyouya had nothing to say to that so he just picked Akio up and said "Come on, lets go get cleaned up."He then turned to the staff that was still somewhat painting, though most were staring also. None of them had seen Kyouya laugh like that, much less play around with anyone. They didn't know what to make of it. "Finish up in here and then come find me for instructions for the rest of the room."They nodded and quickly turned back to their work as Kyouya took Akio to a nearby bathroom to clean the paint off of both of their faces and hands.

"You're mom is going to kill me for letting you get paint all over your clothes" Kyouya pointed out."Nuh uh, I'll tell mommy I like you and that I had fun and she won't hurt you" Akio said, confidently.

"I'm counting on your protection then" Kyouya said, looking serious as he said it, only the twinkle in his eye gave him away.

Akio giggled a little at an adult needing his protection but nodded "I'll protect you"

And with that, the rest of the evening hurried by, with Kyouya and Akio getting to know each other and putting the new bedroom together. Both of them had a great time and neither of them wanted it to end.

"I had fun, Kaoru." Haruhi told Kaoru as the got to her door.

"Me too. We should do it again sometime. Maybe tomorrow?" Kaoru asked, hopefully.

"Sorry, I'm going out with Kyouya tomorrow. Soon though" Haruhi promised, not noticing the look that passed over Kaoru's face as she mentioned Kyouya.

"Oh, alright. Do you need me to watch Akio for you?" Kaoru asked, trying to sound normal.

"No, we're letting Tamaki have a chance at it. He really wants Akio to like him, and he won't if he never spends time with Tamaki.""Oh" Kaoru said, disappointed, "That's nice. I hope it works out""Me too. Well, I'm going to go in and start my evening cleaning up, before Akio gets home. I'll see you in the morning.""Yep, see you in the morning" Kaoru said with a grin, before turning to leave. He wasn't happy with the ending. He hadn't thought about her agreeing to go out with Kyouya too. That made things more difficult. She knew about Kyouya's feelings but thought of him as just a friend. For the first time since he thought of it, he wasn't sure if his plan would be good enough.

After the room was all put together and looking like a real room, Kyouya sent his staff away and he and Akio stared around, seeing if they had forgotten anything.

"Pictures" Akio announced.

"Pictures?" Kyouya asked

"Mommy says no room is complete without pictures" Akio answered with a nod

"Hmm.. What kind of pictures?" Kyouya asked him.

"Ones of people the person who lives in the room care about." Akio stated, sounding like he was repeating what Haruhi had told him.

"So who do we need to get pictures of?" Kyouya asked him, "It's your room""Mommy, You, and Grandpa" He said at once, causing Kyouya to grin in happiness that he had been one of the few said, and then Akio looked like he was thinking "Honey, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru"

Kyouya knew it wasn't right to be disappointed that Akio wanted pictures of the rest of the hosts, but he was. "What about Tamaki?"Akio made a face "Maybe one, to make mommy happy but that's it."

Kyouya laughed a little, "Alright, just one. We'll get those together later and put them in here for you."Akio's face fell a little, "Not tonight?"

"We have to get you home, or your mom will think you forgot about her" Akio nodded slowly, "Yeah, mommy wouldn't like it if I were out to late. Can we finish it this week?""Sure, we'll do it the night after tomorrow if you like." Kyouya answered, as he picked Akio up and started towards the door so they could leave."Why not tomorrow?" Akio asked, frowning.

"Because your mommy and I are going to go out and talk for a bit tomorrow, which reminds me, I have a favor to ask you."Akio looked at him curiously, adults didn't usually ask him for favors. "What?""Well, you see, Tamaki said he had nothing to do tomorrow, and since your mom and I are going out, I was hoping you would keep him company for a while.""But I don't like him" Akio said with a frown."Maybe you should give him a second chance. He promised not to call you a prince tomorrow. Please."Akio was still frowning but slowly nodded. "Fine… but I'm not going to promise to behave."Kyouya smirked a little and replied "Who asked you too"

There you go my dears. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will have the date, and some serious fun times with Akio and Tamaki so look forward to that. Also coming up, Mori gets angry, honey gets news and Haruhi gets just plain confused. Will Kaoru re think his plan? We will have to see. Have a good time. See you soon!


	23. Chapter 23

HI! I'm back. Do you all remember who I am? Sorry for once again taking so long. My work is going through liquidation right now and this is the first day I've had off this past week. I'm going to try and right the next 2 or 3 chapters tonight and have those ready. Thanks so much for sticking with me!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or it's characters.

Review Answers:

Kolestloseruknow: She was quite happy to be working that day I'm sure. :^D

Dark and Bittersweet: No he does not know yet. We'll just have to wait and see if he changes his mind about Tamaki. Haruhi did so maybe it'll be the same for Akio. Then again.. Maybe not. We'll find out soon.

Sonata Hirano: Akio is cute, I agree. Hope you like this update :^D

Shironami: Akio's a lot of fun to write. He makes me laugh quite often. Kaoru is getting sneaky, that's fun as well :^D Honey's coming back into the story very soon, I promise as is Mori. Akio is most definitely going to have his fun with Tamaki, with Kyouya's permission and everything, if what Kyouya said at the end of last chapter is any indication. :^D

Cereza671: I suppose we both are evil, but I like to think that evil is what brings our readers back for more ;^D I agree that you are just as evil as I am. *Nods* Hmm his name does have letters from each of their names. Odd. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter I can't wait for your next chapter! I'm sure it'll be amazing!

Brandy Mallory: I'm so glad to hear you say that! Thank you so much!! I hope you continued to like the story as you went on and that you will continue to do so as I keep writing. Thanks!

DeathRoseKitty: I hope I can keep you laughing, I know this chapter is going to be a lot of fun :^D

Rayne Hunter: I'm glad to see you back :^D I hope you are feeling better. I'll try to work on the separation of the dialogues. I'm glad I'm going to keep writing as well, I have no desire to have a keyboard shoved down my throat ;^D

Fire_Dragonheart and DarkHottie06: Thank you for the reviews. I hope you both enjoy the next chapter :^D

On the drive from Kyouya's home to Haruhi's house, Akio fell asleep. Kyouya picked him up and carried him to Haruhi's front door. Haruhi let him in and Kyouya took Akio to his room, tucking him in. Akio opened his eyes sleepily as Kyouya leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Good night, Kyo san"

"Good night." Kyouya answered softly, to his, already, fast asleep son. He smiled down at him for a second longer before turning and leaving the room. Haruhi followed Kyouya to her front door. "Did you two have fun?" she asked, as he opened the door.

"Yes we did. Did you and Kaoru?" Kyouya asked cordially enough, though he said Kaoru's name through gritted teeth.

"It was alright. Just dinner" Haruhi answered with a shrug.

For some reason, Kyouya relaxed at that answer. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked with a glint in his eye.

"Can't wait" Haruhi replied with a soft smile as he looked up into his eyes.

He grinned at her, bent down to kiss her cheek and said "Until then, Goodnight Haruhi"

"Night Kyouya" she responded and with that he was gone.

The next day blew by and before Haruhi knew it, it was time for Kyouya to pick her up to go home. He came into her office and offered her his arm "Mi'lady" he said with a smirk.

Haruhi laughed at him and slipped her arm through his. They walked out to the car and continued on their way to Haruhi's house.

As usual, the twins and Akio were already there waiting for them. Akio came running out to greet them as soon as they got there, and just like the day before, he launched himself into Kyouya's arms instead of Haruhi's.

"Are we really going to finish the room tomorrow, Kyo-san?" He asked

"If it's alright with your mom"

"Mom, can I go with Kyo san to finish my room tomorrow?" Akio asked, looking at Haruhi pleadingly.

"Your room?" Haruhi asked

"His room, at my house" Kyouya answered, giving her his own version of "pleading" eyes. Hoping she would not make a big deal of him telling Akio it was his room and hoping she would agree to letting him take Akio to finish it.

Haruhi pursed her lips together at first, at the thought of Kyouya giving Akio a room of his own, already but one look at Kyouya's eyes told her he needed this. She sighed and gave in. "That's fine"

"YAY" Akio yelled and Kyouya smiled.

"Ahem" Kaoru cleared his throat. "I thought we were going out tomorrow night Akio, to the movies remember?"Hikaru looked at his brother strangely, as did Haruhi. Kyouya glared, openly, at Kaoru.

"Sorry, Kaoru but I really want to go with Kyo san and finish my room." Akio answered

"We can go to the movies during the day tomorrow" Hikaru said, hoping Kaoru wouldn't make a big deal about this.

Kaoru looked like he was going to say something else, but stopped and sighed, then smiled at Akio "That's true, we'll go tomorrow during the day."

Akio nodded then looked back at Kyouya "After you and mommy get home tomorrow? Promise?"

Kyouya smiled at Akio, "Promise"Akio then wiggled out of Kyouya's arms and gave his mom a hug.

"Oh so you do remember me" Haruhi joked, picking up her son.

Akio just grinned at his mom and then asked "Mom, can we go see Honey and Mori soon?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, realizing her son was already more spoiled by the host club, to ever hope to compete but smiled at him. "Sure, we can go Friday evening, if you want."Akio's grin widened and he opened his mouth to say something but Haruhi cut him off "But only if Tamaki says you've behaved tonight"

Akio frowned at that "But Kyo san said I didn't have to"Haruhi looked at Kyouya , raising her eye brow "Oh did he now?"Kyouya looked away from her, looking guilty as Akio nodded.

"Well, I say you should" Haruhi said sternly. Then she turned to Kyouya, "Get him ready will you? I need to go start getting ready." Kyouya nodded and Haruhi put Akio down and turned to go inside.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow morning" She said to the twins as she walked past them, they mumbled their goodbyes and she was gone.

The twins left then, saying their goodbyes and leaving quickly.

Akio looked up at Kyouya accusingly, "You didn't say I had to behave""I'll let you in on a secret" Kyouya said, conspiratorially

Akio stopped glaring at him for a second looking up curiously. "What?"

"No matter what you do, Tamaki will tell Haruhi that you were an angel" Kyouya answered with a wink.

Akio smirked, a smirk Kyouya knew all to well to mean he was planning and all was well."Let's go get you ready, shall we?" Kyouya asked and they went off and did just that.

Once he had Akio ready, Kyouya got what he was going to wear out of the car and got himself ready quickly, then they went to the living room and waited for Haruhi.

She came out, in a simple dark red dress that hung just below her knees. Akio ran up to her and said "You look pretty mommy"She grinned at him, "Thank you." She picked him up and looked at Kyouya, who was staring. "You look stunning" He told her with a smile.

Haruhi blushed at that and nodded at him, unable to respond for a second. She got her thoughts back in order and answered "So do you."

Akio looked between the pair and then settled his gaze on Kyouya. "Kyo san, do you love mommy?"

"Very much" Kyouya answered, honestly, looking surprised at the question.

Akio looked at his mom "Mommy, do you love Kyo san?"Haruhi looked surprised as she answered, "Yes I do"Akio nodded, looking satisfied then said "Let's go" and jumped out of Haruhi's arms as if the little question and answer session hadn't just happened. He ran out to the car, leaving Haruhi and Kyouya looking a little shocked.

"What was that about?" Haruhi asked, looking after their son."I think he is beginning to figure out what is going on, in his own way." Kyouya answered, also staring after Akio.

"I guess we should tell him soon then" Haruhi said, with a sigh."Mmhmm" Kyouya replied, wondering why they couldn't do it now.

The car ride to Tamaki's was filled with Akio's chatter. When they got to the Suoh Mansion, Akio jumped out and just like at Honey's house, let himself in with Haruhi and Kyouya close behind.

Haruhi shook her head at Akio, disapprovingly but didn't say anything, knowing it would be useless.

Tamaki welcomed them and invited them all in to the living room but Kyouya and Haruhi declined, saying they needed to be going.

Tamaki gave them both a knowing look, one that was hardly seen on his face, but said nothing just nodded. "Have fun you two. I'll keep this little one entertained."

Haruhi reached to give Akio a hug "Be good," She reminded him.

Akio put on his innocent face and replied "I love you, mommy. Have fun."Haruhi smiled at him, "I love you too." she put him down and he went over to Kyouya.

Kyouya picked him up and hugged him "I love you, Kyo san" The boy said as Kyouya put him down.

Kyouya looked shocked but quickly masked the look and answered, "I love you too"

"Thanks again, Tamaki" Haruhi called as she and Kyouya walked out the door.

"No problem. I'll see you later" Tamaki called back as he watched them walk to Kyouya's car before turning to look at Akio, who was watching Tamaki.

"Akio" Tamaki called as he saw the three of them at the door. "What do you want to do?" Akio looked as if he were thinking then said, "Watch Star Wars."

Tamaki was a little surprised at how easy this request was but simply nodded his head and went to find the movies out of his massive collection.

"Where can I make popcorn at?" Akio asked as he watched Tamaki searching his collection. Tamaki called a maid to help Akio make popcorn and continued his search.

By the time Tamaki had found all six Star Wars movies, unsure of which one Akio would want to watch, Akio was back with a big bowl of popcorn.

Tamaki pointed to the Star Wars dvds and asked Akio which one he would like to watch. Akio pointed to the first one and then went to sit on the couch as Tamaki put it in. Once it was started, Tamaki came and sat on the other side of the big bowl of popcorn and reached in for a big handful. After a couple of handfuls of popcorn, he saw Akio was looking at him more than the movie, and smirking. Tamaki knew that smirk well, having seen it on the face of his best friend many times.

"What's so funny?" Tamaki asked.

"Nothing" Akio replied, staring very intently at the tv screen.

Tamaki shrugged and kept eating his popcorn, then he realized that Akio hadn't ate any of the popcorn.

"Don't you want any popcorn?" Tamaki asked, pushing the bowl towards Akio.

"No thank you. I made it for you." Akio answered, barely suppressing a giggle.

Now Tamaki was very suspicious. He didn't say anything else however, knowing he'd get nothing out of the kid.

He reached his hand up to push some of his hair out of his face and noticed an odd blue stain on his hand. He wiped it on his pants, deciding he must have gotten something on his hand when he was searching for the dvds.

He kept eating the popcorn and watching the movie. Akio had finally started really paying attention to the movie and Tamaki couldn't help but smile at the little boy. He looked just like Kyouya.

Tamaki got up to go use the restroom, telling Akio he'd be right back. The boy barely nodded acknowledgment to him as he left, he was so drawn into the movie.

When Tamaki walked into the restroom he turned on the light and started to walk past the sink with the mirror, and froze at the flash of blue.

He looked into the mirror and saw blue covering his mouth, inside and out. He turned and ran straight back into the living room freaking out. "AKIO, Don't eat the popcorn! Something's wrong with it! It's poisoned or.." Tamaki stopped as he saw Akio doubled over in laughter."This isn't funny! Something is wrong!" Tamaki insisted.

Akio pointed at the bowl of popcorn as he laughed and Tamaki looked down.

"What is that?""Food Coloring, Lots of it." Akio answered between giggles

"But I saw the popcorn, it was just popcorn. When did you have time to put food color in.""It was underneath the clean layer of popcorn." Akio told him, calming down a little. "You should see your face."Tamaki couldn't believe this angelic boy could be so……. Twin like. "You've spent to much time with those devil twins. I'll help you so you won't turn out evil like them. I'll make sure you will turn out into the angelic boy you were meant to be" Tamaki promised with his most dramatic voice.

"You're acting weird again. Kyo san said you promised to stop that." Akio told him, looking annoyed.

Tamaki pouted at being called weird but refused to go sulk in a corner. "I'm just trying to help" He said, still pouting.

Akio rolled his eyes and turned his eyes back to the movie. Tamaki left to wash his face, still pouting. He refused to let Akio turn out like those evil twins that tormented Haruhi.

"So where are we going? And don't say it's a surprise." Haruhi demanded

"First? To Angelique's for dinner and then, well I can't tell you yet." Kyouya said with a smirk.

"I said no surprises" Haruhi told him.

"No, you said 'don't say it's a surprise' and I didn't tell you it was a surprise, I just said I can't tell you yet." Kyouya answered with a smirk.

Haruhi sighed and sunk back in her seat mumbling to her self.

Kyouya grinned at her. This is how it used to be. Him refusing to tell her what they were doing and her sulking in the back until they got there. She never stayed mad though so it was alright.

"What's Angelique's?" Haruhi asked a few minutes later, deciding she had pouted enough."A newer Italian place, by the La Veraian"

"I love Italian!" Haruhi responded excitedly.

"I know" Was Kyouya's answer, smiling at grinned back, forgetting that she was suppose to be mad at him.

They got to the restaurant and were immediately seated, Champaign already at their table, waiting for them. Kyouya pulled out Haruhi's chair and she let him, surprising him a little, though he wouldn't show it.

"How's the Cajun Alfredo?" Haruhi asked, looking at he menu.

"The best I've had" Kyouya answered, not looking at the menu at all, just at her.

Haruhi nodded, deciding on what she wanted and looked up to see him staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you agreed to come out with me."

"Me too" Haruhi answered with a smile. "I missed this."

"We can have it back Haruhi. We have another chance." Kyouya replied, trying once again to get her to agree to come back to opened her mouth to respond, when the waiter came up and asked for their orders. Kyouya could have killed the man right then, for his bad timing.

Once they ordered, Haruhi asked Kyouya about his and Akio's night, the night before.

"It was a lot of fun. He picked out a bed shaped like a dragon, and then chose to paint the walls purple. He decided it would be funny to put paint on my face so I decided it would be fun to tickle him senseless." Kyouya answered with a grin.

Haruhi laughed at that thought, and then suddenly pursed her lips, "Did you have to give him his own room?""You knew it was his when we talked about decorating it, Haruhi" Kyouya reminded her.

"Yes, but he didn't""You know each of the Host members will have a room for him, it's no different to him. Besides, we need to tell him."Haruhi sighed, "I know, and I don't know why but I'm afraid of telling him.""You said yourself, he likes me. He told me he loved me, last night. I don't think he'll be upset to find out I'm his father" Kyouya pointed out.

Haruhi knew he was right, but something felt off. "We'll tell him soon, I promise" was her only nodded, knowing there was no other way to handle it. They were silent after that, until the food arrived.

Tamaki finally got all of the blue washed off of his face and came back to the living room. Akio was watching the end of Star Wars when he sat down.

As the ending credits rolled on the screen, Akio said "I'm hungry" and proceeded to jump up off the couch.

Tamaki moved to follow him and was met with resistance. He pulled a little more trying to get up and heard a "RIPPP" as his pants had a big patch ripped out of them, sending Akio into giggles once again.

"You put glue on the couch?" Tamaki asked, astonished.

Akio nodded, giggling.

Tamaki's face was red and he had to close his eyes and count in his head, taking deep breaths, to remind himself that this wasn't the twins, it was just an innocent child.

When he was calmed down, he said "Can I have your bag please"Akio shook his head, "No, it's mine.""Give me the bag, Akio" Tamaki said a little more sternly.

Akio glared but handed his bag over. Tamaki turned with the bag in his hand and went out of the room. When he came back, he had changed pants and the bag was no where in sight."Where's my bag?" Akio demanded.

"You'll get it back when your parents get here." Tamaki replied, sternly then clapped his hand over his mouth.

Akio appeared not to have caught that slip though and just responded, "But mommy's going to be out with Kyo san for a long time! Please let me have my bag back" He put puppy dog eyes on and Tamaki almost caved but he didn't.

"No, now lets go get you something to eat." He turned and headed towards the kitchen, while a pouting Akio followed.

After dinner, Kyouya paid the bill and offered Haruhi his arm. She put hers through his and they went to the car.

"Will you tell me where we're going now?" Haruhi asked

"You'll see" Was Kyouya's only answer.

Haruhi huffed but didn't say anything else. They talked about work, Akio and basically everything but their relationship. It was driving Kyouya crazy but he knew better than to bring it up again so soon.

When the car pulled up outside of the building that was their next stop, Haruhi shook her head. "No, Kyouya""Come on, we had a lot of fun last time." Kyouya replied, grinning at her."I can't. Not in these shoes." Haruhi reasoned.

"Take them off, you don't need them anyways." he answered as he pulled her out of the car and half dragged her to the front line of Magick Medalion, the hottest dance club in their area.

They were let right in, Haruhi still trying to convince Kyouya to let them go somewhere else.

"Why here? I thought you wanted to see if we still felt the same, how can loud music help us figure that out?" Haruhi yelled in his ear.

"We figured a lot of our feelings out over dancing" Kyouya reminded her, yelling back.

Haruhi knew she had lost, so she checked her shoes in at the front and let Kyouya lead her to the dance floor as a fast song came on.

He moved her arms around his neck and put his hands on her hips, moving them both to the music at first. She just stood their letting him move her for about a minute before relaxing a bit and dancing herself. She let go of his neck, holding her arms above her head as she danced, he never let go of her hips though.

She slid her arms back around his neck and took a step closer to him so that the gap between them was less then a breath. They moved together, staring into each others eyes the whole time, seeing the multitude of feelings going on in both of their eyes.

The song changed to something slower and Kyouya pulled her even closer to him, closing the little gap that had been there. Haruhi moved willingly enough and lay her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. She had missed this, being this close to him.

They swayed with the music, forgetting time itself. Haruhi felt him kiss the top of her head and pulled back to look up at eyes bore down into hers, an intense onyx meeting her chocolate browns. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her nose, then both cheeks and finally he moved his lips to just above hers, daring her in his own way, to close the gap. She moved that step closer with out hesitation, sealing her lips onto his. He was surprised for a second but quickly moved to kiss her back and what should have been a simple sweet kiss turned into one of intense passion as they poured out emotions that had been locked up for years.

The vibration in Kyouya's pants pocket is what brought him back to reality and he quickly pulled away, pulling his phone out of his pocket and leading Haruhi out of the crowd by hand, not looking at her, for fear he'd see regret in her eyes.

Once outside he answered the phone "Hello?"

He listened for a second and then said "Hold on, we'll be their soon." and hung up the phone."What's wrong? Is it Akio?" Haruhi asked anxiously.

"No, that was Mori. Honey wants us to come to his house now. He says it's important." Kyouya answered, still refusing to meet Haruhi's eyes.

"Should we pick Akio up?" Haruhi asked, to busy avoiding Kyouya's gaze to notice he was doing the same with hers.

"No, I'll call Tamaki on the way. Let's go.""Alright" Was her answer as he tugged her to the car and they set off to Honey's house in strained silence.

There you go, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Honey and Mori will be back in the next chapter, Yay! Coming up, Honey gets news, Mori gets angry, Akio finds out the truth and of course Haruhi chooses. Much else is coming up as well so keep reading! Hope to see you soon. Bye!


	24. Chapter 24

Hello Dearies! How is everyone? I'm alright, exhausted but alright. I need to warn everyone that I do Nanowrimo every year. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's National novel writing month where in the month of Novemeber you write a novel that is at least 50,000 words. So I'll be writing a original fiction as well as this story. Don't worry though, I'm not abandoning this story, in the least and I will try to write my chapters for this before writing on that but I just wanted to tell everyone incase that doesn't happen. I am in no way or form abandoning this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or it's characters.

Review answers:Deathrosekitty: And so you shall know what happens, keep reading! :^D

Kolestloseruknow: He had to, otherwise it wouldn't be Tamaki. Luckily for him, Akio didn't seem to catch it.

Dark and Bittersweet: I don't think anyone would be surprised, but that would be to easy a way for him to find out.

Shironami: I didn't know he had the guts either but he proved us both wrong. I promise Honey is going to be in the story more from this chapter on. He still isn't going to be a main focus but he is going to be appearing more.

Rayne Hunter: No, Hikaru doesn't know but he does know his brother wants to be with Haruhi so he is keeping his distance. As for Tamaki letting the cat out of the bag, as I said to dark and Bittersweet, that would be to easy and predictable thought he did have to say something, otherwise it wouldn't be Tamaki.

Fire_Dragonheart and Sonata hirano: Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter!

Arriving at Honey's house faster than should have been possible, Haruhi and Kyouya practically jumped out of the car, ready to be rid of the awkward silence that had settled over them.

The got to the front door and Kyouya knocked. Mori answered and led them to one of Honey's sitting rooms, where there was a table filled with all kinds of sweets and drinks. Kaoru and Hikaru were both sitting at the table, looking as confused as Haruhi and Kyouya.

Haruhi looked at the table with surprise as Kyouya raised his eyebrow at Honey. "I was told this was important, Honey, so why does it seem to be just another one of your sweets parties?"

Honey wasn't even fazed by Kyouya's tone, he simply smiled and said "It's very important, Kyo-chan. I heard from the doctors today"Kyouya and Haruhi were instantly listening. Kyouya was trying to figure out why his doctors hadn't called him to inform him what Honey's diagnosis was.

"And?" Haruhi pushed, not like the long silence.

"And…. They said that with another surgery and lots of physical therapy, I will be able to walk again!" Honey told them, cheering afterwards and clapping his hands. Even Mori was grinning, he was so happy for his cousin.

"Oh Honey, that's wonderful!" Haruhi cried, giving him a hug, while Kyouya hung back and smiled himself. He was truly happy for his friends but he didn't know what to say or do to show it so he just stood their smiling.

"Thanks Haru-Chan" Honey said, hugging the girl back, "Come on, sit down around the table. Everyone has to eat cake to celebrate!" Honey cheered

Kyouya and Haruhi moved to sit down, still not looking at one another. Kaoru was happy when Haruhi moved to sit next to him while Kyouya went and sat beside Honey on the other side of the table.

They all got their cake and Kaoru was chatting happily with Haruhi. He noticed how Kyouya and her were not acting as close as earlier and was happy about whatever had happened between them to do this.

Honey kept up a constant conversation with everyone, never letting silence last more than a few seconds. Mori kept looking between Haruhi, Kyouya and Kaoru and Hikaru just frowned at his brother and talked with Honey and Kyouya.

They all jumped when they heard the door thrown open. Mori got up to go investigate but before he left the room, Akio came stomping in and stopped in front of Kyouya."Tamaki took my bag away" He told him, angrily while pointing accusingly at Tamaki."Now why would he do that?" Haruhi asked, suspiciously, before Kyouya had a chance to answer. The twins started snickering and Haruhi had a feeling she knew why he would but she wanted to hear what Akio would say.

Tamaki beat Akio in answering, however, saying "I shouldn't have taken his bag. He played a harmless prank on me and I over reacted."

Akio looked at him in surprise while Haruhi looked as if she didn't believe him in the least. "Really now?" Haruhi asked

Kyouya smirked at his best friend, who was obviously covering for his son and thought to himself "Akio's never going to stop playing jokes on him now"

"Yep, that's all. Oo Cake! What's the occasion, Honey?" Tamaki asked, quickly changing the subject.

As Honey told him the good news, Akio surprised everyone by walking over and sitting beside Tamaki after getting his cake. He grinned at Tamaki before digging in.

Haruhi raised her eyebrow at the pair but knew there was nothing for her to do if Tamaki claimed Akio did nothing wrong. "He sure found the way to win Akio over, at least for now" She thought to herself before taking another small bite of cake.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, until Kaoru asked Haruhi if the could go for a walk around Honey's gardens and talk, before they left. Haruhi nodded and they headed out the back door, unaware or the looks from the rest of the host club, particularly the glares from Kyouya. Nor did they notice that one of the host members followed them.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Haruhi asked as she looked around the beautiful gardens, that were lit up in a way that made the flowers look as if they were glittering.

"Just wanted to ask how your date with Kyouya went" Kaoru answered, casually as he reached over and took Haruhi's hand.

Haruhi pulled her hand back from his and answered "Fine""Really? It seemed as if things were….tense between the two of you when you came in." Kaoru pushed a little.

"Nope, everything went fine" Haruhi lied again then pointed a little ahead of them "Look at that fountain, I haven't seen that one before" and before Kaoru could answer, she took off towards the fountain.

Kaoru hurried to keep up with her and refused to drop the subject. "Haruhi" He called, grabbing her hand to slow her down and turn her to him."What, Kaoru" Haruhi asked, sounding exasperated.

"Talk to me" Kaoru pleaded "It'll make you feel better."Haruhi sighed. "Fine, We went to dinner, we danced, we kissed and I don't know what to do about it" She replied with a huff."He kissed you?" Kaoru asked, masking the anger he felt but not the shock.

"Well…actually I sort of kissed him" Haruhi admitted looking away."That was stupid" Kaoru told her quite bluntly for the usual sensitive Kaoru. Haruhi looked up at him in shock, "Why do you say that?" She thought it was stupid herself but she couldn't see why Kaoru or any of the others would.

"You say Akio doesn't know Kyouya is his father and that you're not ready to tell him and then you go and make out with him? Seems stupid to me." Kaoru replied

Haruhi glared at him "I don't feel like being insulted by someone who doesn't know the whole story, thank you. I'm going back inside"

She turned to do just that, when Kaoru grabbed her wrist and said "Haruhi wait, I'm sorry."She stopped but didn't turn around, so he continued, "There's another reason why I'm upset about you kissing Kyouya"Haruhi turned around and looked at him curiously, "And why's that?" she asked.

"Because" He started, when they were interrupted.

"Haruhi, Honey wants to talk to you" Mori called

"Oh, alright. Thanks Takashi, I'll go find him" Haruhi replied and turned and hurried off before Kaoru could say anything else.

As soon as she was gone, Mori turned to glare at Kaoru. "Leave Haruhi alone, Kaoru"

"What are you talking about, Mori?" Kaoru asked, confused.

"I know what you are trying to do. She loves him. Don't try to confuse her into thinking otherwise. You're being selfish" Mori told him, angrily.

"I love her, Mori" Kaoru answered

"No, you don't."

"How can you know that! Kaoru asked, now he was getting angry."If you loved her, you'd want what was best for her, not what was best for you." Mori answered, softly. No longer looking at Kaoru.

Realization slowly showed on Kaoru's face. "You love her" He stated nodded, pulling his attention back on Kaoru "I do""So why haven't you told her, or showed her that you love her? Why aren't you fighting for her? It seems to me that you are the one that is being stupid for not even trying." Kaoru told him.

He didn't see it coming until he was on the ground holding his swelling jaw. A usually even tempered, calm Takashi had just punched him. Kaoru stared up at Mori, holding his jaw. "what was that for?""Don't tell me that I'm being stupid for wanting her happiness. She is in love with Kyouya, Kaoru. She has been since high school. She loves us all but she is in love with him. She will only be truly happy with him. I will say this once more, this is your last warning, leave Haruhi alone." With that said, Mori left Kaoru sitting in the garden, nursing his possibly broken jaw and thinking about what his former senpai had just told him.

Uh oh, Mori was not happy, was he? What will happen if Kaoru keeps pushing? Did Akio finally accept Tamaki or is this just a one night thing where he's just happy to not be in trouble? Will Haruhi and Kyouya talk or keep avoiding each other? Did Honey really want to talk to Haruhi? And if so, What about? When is Akio going to find out Kyouya is his dad, and how? Find out all of this and more in the upcoming chapters! Thanks for reading!!!!


	25. Chapter 25

Fair warning, it's short. But I wanted to post something so this is what came out. Hopefully more will be coming soon. Thank you all for wishing me luck on my nanowrimo entry! I'm up to 9,143 words and it's only day three woo hoo!!! Only 40,857 to go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or it's characters

Review Answers:

Brandy Mallory: I knew it was short but it said all I wanted for that chapter. I'm afraid this chapter is quite short as well but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Kolestloseruknow: I'm glad you enjoyed it. :^D

Rayne Hunter: I know it was short. I apologize for my chapter's shortness. I will try to do better next chapter. I'm glad that you like Mori :^D I rather liked him in that chapter myself. :^D

Missflashingflamingo: Thank you for the review. Now you get to know what happens next :^D

Sonata hirnao: Honey can't walk yet, he still has a ways to go.

Shironami: He may have been able to take the bag away but I doubt he'd ever be able to actually go so far as get Akio in trouble. Honestly I think all of the host members would have problems doing that. Yes Honey will walk again but he has a while before that. Yep, Mori punched him and I'm sure if it weren't for the discipline built into him for most of his life he'd have done more. Thank you!

Rebabe: I'm glad you are enjoying the story! Thanks for the review! 'though' ;^D

Lady Monozuki: I'm glad you are enjoying the story! Good luck with your novel! :^D Thank you!!

Egamtaerg: Eh not anymore than any of the host members are.

Fire Dragonheart: Thank you for the review!

Haruhi came into the house, unaware of what was going on back in the garden. Kyouya looked a little surprised to see her coming in alone, but didn't come up to talk to her.

Haruhi found Honey and said "Takashi said you wanted to talk to me."Honey smiled at her and answered "Yep, follow me"

Haruhi frowned, puzzled but followed him to a room that was decorated in King Arthur theme. Haruhi looked around smiling, knowing it was for Akio."I know he likes space but since his bedroom at his home is space I figured I'd do something different" Honey told her, with a smile.

"It looks wonderful, Honey, but you didn't have too" Haruhi protested, though she was still smiling.

"Of course I did. Couldn't let him not have his own room here. He may want to stay the night sometime." Honey pointed just shook her head at that logic but Honey was one of the only ones in the host club she couldn't justify calling a rich bastard so she held her tongue.

"Anyway, thought I did want you to see his room, that wasn't what I wanted to talk about. Lets go over to the bed." Honey told her, sounding surprisingly serious."Is something wrong, Honey?" Haruhi asked, sounding concerned as she sat down on the bed.

"Yes and no" Honey replied.

"Which is it?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"Well, I know that it's none of my business but I noticed something was wrong between you and Kyouya tonight." Honey started.

Haruhi opened her mouth to say something but Honey cut her off, "I'm not going to ask what was wrong,

Haruhi, I just wanted to start out by informing you I noticed and that if I noticed, many of the others if not all of them, probably noticed too."

"Is that really all you wanted to talk about?" Haruhi asked.

"No" Honey answered "I wanted to talk to you about Akio. Does he know about Kyouya yet?"

Haruhi shook her head.

"I didn't think so. I'm worried, Haru-chan"

"Worried about what, Honey?" Haruhi asked confused.

"That the longer you wait to tell him, the more likely the trust we all have with him will be shattered because none of us told him the truth" Honey replied, seriously.

"Honey, he's three. I doubt he'll hold everyone accountable for not telling him Kyouya's his father." Haruhi reminded her former senpai, logically.

Honey shook his head but let the subject drop and instead said brightly "Let's go find Takashi!"

Shaking her head at his mood swings, she let Honey drag her by the hand as he wheeled himself with his

other hand, back to the sitting room where everyone besides Kaoru were at.

"Takashi, Haruhi liked it!" Honey said brightly.

"Ah" Mori answered, looking distracted.

"Are you alright, Takashi?" Haruhi asked, concerned.

Mori nodded and Haruhi wisely dropped it.

"Haruhi, are you ready to go? Akio already fell asleep." Kyouya asked, looking pointedly at his son, who was asleep on one of the couches with his head in Tamaki's lap, who also happened to be asleep.

Haruhi said she was and went over to her son.

"Can he sleep here?" Honey asked

"We'll watch him tomorrow" Mori added, breaking away from his own world for a moment.

For the first time since the kiss, Haruhi looked up at Kyouya "What do you think?" She asked

Kyouya shrugged, as if the matter didn't bother him either way, secretly he was overjoyed though. Kaoru would have no excuse to come over the next morning if he wasn't watching Akio.

"It's alright with me, let's wake him up and see what he says." Haruhi replied afterwards. Then she gently shook Akio's shoulder.

"Akio" She called as he slowly opened his eyes.

"What?" He asked, sleepily.

"Do you want to stay the night with Honey and Mori and have them watch you tomorrow?"Akio nodded sleepily and then closed his eyes again and was sound asleep. Haruhi smiled and kissed the top of his head before picking him up.

"I'll take him to his room then. Do you want us to pick him up tomorrow?" She asked, not even realized she had used 'us' for her and Kyouya.

Honey shook his head, "We'll bring him home, don't worry."Haruhi nodded and then carried him towards the room Honey had made for Akio. Kyouya followed. Both of them missed the grin on Honey's face.

Kyouya turned down the covers for Haruhi since she had her hands full and Haruhi lay Akio in the bed. Kyouya then pulled the covers over his son and both of them stood their looking down on their sleeping son.

"We have to tell him" Haruhi said softly."Yes we do, soon" Kyouya agreed, not bothering to point out he had already told her this.

"Tell me what?" Akio asked sleepily, opening his eyes.

Kyouya and Haruhi's eyes opened wide in shock as they looked at their, now awake, son.

"um" Haruhi started

"Kyouya knelt by the bed and looked into Akio's sleep filled eyes and knew he could tell him now but also knew for some reason, Haruhi was still hesitant so he looked up at Haruhi in knew he was asking permission and she knew that it would be a good idea to tell him but not here like this so she was really glad when inspiration hit. "Sweetie, on Friday Kyouya and I are taking the day off and the three of us are going to spend the day together. We have something very important to tell you then, alright?"

Kyouya and Akio both nodded and then Haruhi bent down and kissed the top of his head again. "Goodnight sweetie, have fun tomorrow. I love you" "Love you too, mommy. Love you Kyo-san" Akio answered as he closed his eyes again.

"I love you too" Kyouya said softly, leaning over and kissing his son's cheek before standing up and holding out his hand to Haruhi, all awkwardness forgotten.

Haruhi took his hand and smiled.

Kyouya looked into Haruhi's eyes then for the first time since the incident and all he saw there was love and acceptance. None of the regret or refusal that he had feared would be there was present. Relief hit him then. "At least I haven't ruined everything" he thought to himself as he and Haruhi walked out of Akio's room, hand and hand. Both were thinking about Friday and what the best way to tell Akio would be. In a way both were looking forward to it.

I'm sorry it's so short but I hope you all enjoyed it anyways. I figured you would think better short then nothing right? Well coming up, a day with good ol' honey and mori, a serious convo or two between Kyouya and Haruhi, and the long awaited telling Akio who his father is. Is Kaoru going to listen to Mori? Will he give up or will he risk the wrath of his former senpai? What will Akio say and think about Kyouya being his father? Will he be happy? Mad? Sad? We'll see. Will Haruhi and Kyouya get the happiness they deserve? Or will Haruhi turn to someone else? Find out all this and more in future chapters. :^D See you all later.


	26. Chapter 26

Just so everyone knows, I really do like Kaoru and did not mean for nor expect him to turn out like this. Oh well, even the writer gets surprises in their stories, that's half the fun of writing. I'm about 22,000 words into my nano, thanks again to all of you who have encouraged me. It means a lot. This chapter was in my head and I had to type it out. I'm afraid it isn't much longer than the others but I hope you all enjoy it anyways. Also, I predict with in the next 4-5 chapters this story will be ending. It may be more but I'm not sure. I propose a poll. I have a prequel in mind that involves how Kyouya and Haruhi came to be together and goes all the way through to some of Haruhi's time apart from the host club raising Akio. I also have a sequel in mind that I can't really say much about at the moment for obvious reasons Which would you like to see first? I'll be taking votes for the rest of the story. A bit of each are already typed so as soon as this story is over, the next one will be started. Please vote and tell me which you would like to see next! :^D

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or it's characters

Review Answers:

Kolestloseruknow: I know it's crazy how far this story has come. I can't believe I'm getting closer to the end! I am glad you've been enjoying it. I've really enjoyed writing it!

Sonata Hirano: Was this fast enough? Lol Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Rayne Hunter: I'm doing quite well in my nanowrimo. Thank you! Yep, he does have a motorized chair. I can't see any of them not using one if they had to use a wheel chair. Sorry I didn't clarify that. Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

Dark and Bittersweet: I guess I can forgive you just this once for not reviewing ;^D Akio will know soon and we will see how it all turns out. So keep reading :^D

Shironami: We'll see how he feels soon. Enjoy :^DDarkHottie06: See above! Thanks for reviewing :^D

Deathrosekitty: They don't all love her in the way you think but I do believe they all need her in their own way. I'm glad you liked the ending of the last chapter. I liked it too, even though it kind of surprised me.

Cereza671: I'm glad to see you back once again :^D I've missed your reviews. I'm sorry to hear about your BF my cousin just came back from his tour over there. I'm glad you like Mori in this story. I rather like him myself ;^D He and Honey are both very wise, I agree. I love writing them. I can't wait to read your future chapters with mori (and just your chapters in general! I'm interested in Kyouya's relationship as well. Can't wait!) We'll see how Akio treats Tamaki, I'm sure no matter what, their relationship will change for the better. We just have to wait and see how much for the better. Well hope you enjoy this chapter! Can't wait to read your future chapters and reviews!!

Fire Dragonheart: Thank you for the review! Enjoy!! :^D

Kyouya and Haruhi were silent the whole drive to her home. Kyouya got out and walked her to the door and it was when they were alone at the door, ready to say goodnight that they remembered.

"Haruhi" Kyouya began

"Hmm?" Haruhi asked absently

"I'm sorry"

"For what, Kyouya?" Haruhi asked, looking up at him, confused.

"Aren't you upset with me for what happened tonight?" Kyouya asked, confused himself.

"We got carried away, but it certainly wasn't your fault." Haruhi answered truthfully.

"Do you regret it?" Kyouya asked, hopeful now that he found she wasn't angry.

Haruhi was quite for a long moment before slowly shaking her head, "No, I don't, but…"

"But it still doesn't mean we're in a relationship, I know" Kyouya said with a smile.

"Do you?" Haruhi asked.

"Do I what?" Kyouya asked in return.

"Regret it?"

"Not even a little bit" Kyouya replied with a grin before pulling her into a bear hug. She returned the hug gladly and leaned up to kiss his cheek, whispering "I love you, Kyouya"

"I love you too. Nothing's changed"

"That's not true, a lot has changed. Luckily for us, we changed in the same direction." Haruhi replied.

Kyouya nodded, knowing this was true.

"Well, goodnight Haruhi." he kissed her cheek, hugging her close for a second before turning to leave.

"Night" she whispered to his retreating back.

She watched him leave and once he was out of sight, she turned to go back in, shutting the door with a sigh. She didn't know if it were better to know they still loved each other, in much the same manner as before, or if it just made it hurt worse since they couldn't be together.

She went to charge her phone and saw it was blinking to show she had missed a call and had a voicemail. She dialed to listen and it was Kaoru.

"Hey Haruhi, it's Kaoru. I need to tell you something, it's important so call me back whenever you get this, no matter what time."Haruhi frowned a little at that. She had just seen Kaoru. What could he possibly have to tell her now? She quickly dialed the twins number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Haruhi?""Hey Kaoru, what did you need?"

"Um, I need to see you. Is it ok if Hikaru stays with Akio for a little bit so we can talk?" Kaoru asked.

"Akio stayed at Honey's but it's late and I have work tomorrow, can't you just tell me over the phone?" Haruhi asked, tiredly.

"No! I need to see you. PLEASE!!!!" He whined.

She knew he wouldn't take no for an answer so she nodded then realizing he couldn't see, said "Fine come over but you can't stay long. I have to get some sleep""Thanks Haruhi! I'll be right over" He claimed and hung up the phone.

Haruhi put tea on and set about doing some left over chores that needed to be done before tomorrow. Laundry as always, dishes and other little things kept her busy as she waited.

Just as the water finished boiling for the tea, there was a knock at the door. "COME IN, KAORU" she called as she took the teapot off the stove.

"You really should lock your doors, Haruhi" Kaoru chastised, as he let himself in.

"I do at night but I knew you were coming" she pointed out. "I got your message right as I came in after Kyouya left. I hadn't locked up for the night yet."Kaoru frowned at the mention of Kyouya and then remembered how strange things had seemed between the pair earlier and his high spirits came back. Haruhi saw him frown and then a second later saw the grin light up his face. She was used to host members mood swings though so she didn't question it, instead she asked "What happened to your face?"Kaoru actually turned red at that, "Um..Hikaru and I got into a little fight" he lied.

"What about?" Haruhi asked, looking disapproving.

"I don't remember" He grinned impishly at her making her roll her eyes.

She frowned at him but didn't push farther and just said "Well?""Well what?" He asked, coming out of his thoughts."What did you need to tell me?" Haruhi asked, exasperated.

"Oh" Kaoru faltered then, confidence leaving him as he remembered Mori's warning. He knew he was risking not only Mori's wrath but also that of Kyouya and Honey. Even so, he couldn't let them scare him away from his plan.

"Well?" Haruhi nudge, impatiently.

"Haruhi, I really like Akio." Kaoru started

Haruhi interrupted then, "You had to come over to tell me that?"Kaoru shook his head, "Let me finish, please"Haruhi frowned but motioned him to go on.

"As I was saying, I really like Akio and I believe he likes me."

Again Haruhi interrupted, "He likes most of you, what of it? Is something wrong with Akio? Did something happen I should know about?"Again Kaoru shook his head, "No, I just, well you see, the more time I spend with him, the more I grow to love the kid.""You've known him not even a week" Haruhi pointed out.

"Kyouya's known him the same amount of time as me yet you don't question his love" Kaoru argued angrily before he could stop himself."Kyouya's his father" Haruhi again pointed out with the same calm, infuriating logic"Biologically, yes but Haruhi what I'm trying to tell you is, I feel for Akio as if he were my own son. I also am trying to tell you, if you would stop interrupting me, that….." Here Kaoru's confidence once again faltered as he took in the serious look the brown eyes were giving him.

"That?" Haruhi questioned

"I love you" Kaoru replied quietly.

To his astonishment, Haruhi started laughing."What's so funny?" He asked, getting defensive."You don't love me, Kaoru.""Yes I do, how can you possibly know how I feel" Kaoru demanded.

Haruhi stopped laughing, seeing he was being serious and getting hurt. She motioned for them to go to the kitchen and get their tea. Once they were sitting she started again, more gently "Kaoru, I understand you have feelings for me, but you have to realize that they most likely come from me being the only girl that you ever really truly befriended."Kaoru shook his head, "I've always loved you Haruhi, I just couldn't tell you before because of…" he stopped.

"Hikaru, who also thought he loved me but found out otherwise when he met, what was her name? Sarai?""Kyri" Kaoru corrected, frowning. He had never understood how Hikaru had been able to get over Haruhi so easily. "He didn't love her""No, but he had feelings for her and he saw then that though he loved me he wasn't in love with me. Someday you'll find the person you're in love with and you'll realize the same as he did."Kaoru shook his head again, "No, Haruhi. I am in love with you. I know how I feel. I just want to know how you feel about me."Haruhi looked very sad as she said as gently as she could, "Kaoru, even if what you said were true, I'm in love with Kyouya."Kaoru was now angry and not careful with what he said, "Haruhi, he doesn't love you as I do. He gave you up. We all searched high and low for you when you disappeared, but not him. If he loved you, he would have came after you. He never would have let you go"She shook her head, smiling softly, "It's because he loved me that he let me go. He could have found me easily, even if my father wouldn't tell him, which I'm sure had he asked, dad would have caved. He knew I had my reasons to leave and he let me."

Kaoru frowned at the logic but could find little to argue about in it. "I'm not going to give up" He said instead.

"You will, when you find someone else but until then all I can say is I do love you but no different than I love the other host members. You are a dear friend but that is all you will be. I'm sorry.""You'll change your mind, when Kyouya abandons you, and I know he will. He'll hurt you and leave you. You'll turn to me then and I'll be waiting."Haruhi gasped at his words, she couldn't believe it was Kaoru who said these hurtful words. She stood up and pointed towards the door, "Get out, Kaoru before one of us says something more we'll regret later" She warned.

"I'll be waiting, Haruhi" He replied getting up as she bid but instead of heading towards the door he walked over to her and kissed her. He was met with a sound slap.

"Get out and don't come around me again until you can act like a friend should" Haruhi demanded, angry now.

Kaoru decided it was time to leave then and he turned and walked out the door. As soon as he was gone Haruhi felt tears pool in her eyes, though she refused to let them fall. She needed to talk to someone but who?Kyouya? No he'd just go after Kaoru for what he said, Hikaru? No he was his brother, and though he would be angry for what Kaoru said she didn't think it was right to turn them against each other. Tamaki? She almost laughed at the thought. He would start ranting about the troublemaking twins before she even finished telling him what was wrong. That left Honey or Takashi.

She took out her cell and dialed Takashi's cell. "Haruhi" Came the voice on the other end of the phone after the second ring."Takashi, can you come over? I need to talk to someone.""Ah" He replied and hung up.

Haruhi had called Takashi, not only because he was a good listener but also because she thought he would be the least likely to go off or do anything rash against Kaoru. To bad for Kaoru, she didn't know about the earlier conversation between himself and Mori. She may have called someone else then.

So here we are at chapter 26, Kaoru's feelings are out there and you can now see why I told you before this chapter that I didn't mean for Kaoru to turn out this way but he is the way he is in this story and he's not going to change. What will Mori do when he finds out? How will this change Haruhi's thoughts about her and Kyouya, if at all? Will Kaoru come to his senses and make up with Haruhi? How will Akio take the news about Kyouya being his father and how exactly will he find out? Find out all this and more in the future chapters. Don't forget to vote if you would like the prequel or sequel first! See you soon.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone! I'm happy to say my 50,000 words are done and now I'm just writing to finish the story itself! :^D thank you all for your encouragement and well wishes! They were part of what kept me going so for that, I owe you all!

As for the story, as of right now I have only two votes.

Prequel: 1

Sequel: 1

As I said the voting is open until I finish the story so you all still have time to vote, but if it comes to a tie, I will most likely just fall to what I have the most written of. I should be able to update more reliably now, since my nano is done and such. I'm job hunting though so that's taking up my day hours, along with my full time job still but I promise to try and do better now that my other writing project is done. Anyways, I've rambled enough! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or it's characters.

Reader Reviews:

Cereza671: Yes I know Kaoru has gone kookoo. I'm fully planning on writing a one shot or something for him to prove I don't usually think of him like this. I feel pretty bad for him as well. Takashi is not going to take kindly to him ignoring his warning, I'm sure. Thanks for your vote!

Starlight8901: I'm glad you like the story so far! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!

Kolestloseruknow: Haruhi has always been mature so that's no surprise. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story!! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Bunnykim89: I know, it was quite mean of Kaoru to say that. I have a feeling he didn't mean to sound so harsh but I also have a feeling that he'll live to regret those words.

Dark and Bittersweet: Yea it changed it's look and I can't say I'm a huge fan of it. I liked it better the other way. Lol, thanks for forgiving me, "just this once" hehe. Thanks for wishing me luck. I'm actually already past my 50,000 now and am just still writing the story so yay!

3kame: The story is full of surprises, you never know what may happen. ;^D

Sonata Hirano: I'm afraid this update wasn't very fast, but I will try to do better from now on!

Shironami: I can guarantee that Mori isn't going to be happy. Lol, it almost seems as if he is trying to send himself to the hospital huh? I somehow doubt that Kyouya will offer him a nice room as he did Honey though. You'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens between Mori and Haruhi. :^D

Lambastic: How Akio takes the news is coming up very soon, as is how he finds out. So keep reading to find out! Thank you for the review! :^D

Lady Monozuki: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Even though Mori doesn't get much main screen time in the manga or the anime, I am sure Haruhi feels she can depend on him there and so I'm trying to show that in here as well.

Deathrosekitty: Though some of the differences Kyouya went through will be talked about a little in here, most of them will be really shown in the prequel whenever I post it. That will cover the time period from when and how they got together all the way through to what happens when Haruhi leaves and some of the time she is gone.

Dona: I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far and that you think it is interesting. I know that Tamaki being annoying is over done but I just didn't think him right for the role I needed in this part of the story line. I give Mori the important role in this because I feel like he is best suited for what I want to do with this story. That's not to say Tamaki doesn't have his own pivotal role to play still, it's just not now. Thank you for your insight though. I'm hope you continue to read and enjoy the story and the ones to come. :^D

Fire_dragonheart and Darkhottie06: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoy the story!!!

Kyouya headed into his house, smiling, unaware of what had just transpired between the woman he loved and his friend and self proclaimed rival. He was just happy that, not only had they realized their feelings were still as strong as ever, but also that she hadn't regretted kissing him. He definitely didn't regret it, in fact that moment seemed frozen on replay in his mind. It was one of the best moments of his life these past few years and he was pleased to know that it was one of hers as well. He gave orders to not be disturbed for anyone but Haruhi or Akio and went to his room to think about the best way to tell Akio he was the boy's father and how to go about being with Haruhi again if Akio accepted him.

As Kyouya was happily planning in his room, Haruhi was drinking tea and trying to figure out why Kaoru had acted so awfully towards her. Kaoru, the level headed one of the twins, the one who took her side when Hikaru spoke out of line towards her about having Akio, the one that had always seemed a good listener and a good friend, had said horrible things to her that had really hurt and she didn't really understand why. Until tonight she had had no idea that Kaoru had felt anything besides friendship for her. Now, not only did he proclaim he loved her but when she turned him down, he kissed her. She had never felt like any of the host club would actually try and hurt her or force her into anything she didn't really want to do. She had always felt safe with all of them. Now Kaoru had broken that trust. He had said and did things that most would not forgive. She would, she knew but this night would always stay between them.

There was a knock on her door and she yelled "Come in!"

In came Takashi, concern clearly written in his eyes. "Haruhi" He said as he walked into the kitchen where she was sitting.

"Thanks for coming" Haruhi replied, offering a small smile as she motioned for him to sit beside her.

"What's wrong?" Takashi asked as he sat down, staring at her, frowning at the tears he saw in her eyes.

Haruhi got up to pour him a glass of tea, trying to act as if what she was about to say didn't bother her as much as it actually did.

"Kaoru stopped by tonight" She started as she handed Takashi his glass of tea.

She noticed him tense at that but all he did was nod for her to continue.

"He… well He claimed he was in love with me" Haruhi continued, looking into her empty mug.

Takashi was still tense but all he said, "Is that what you needed to talk about?"Haruhi shook her head, no "No, that isn't the problem. Many of the hosts have at one time or another thought themselves to be in love with me, I know. Tamaki and Hikaru. Kaoru thinking that isn't that odd, I suppose.""Then what's the problem?" Takashi asked, though that was enough for him. He had told Kaoru to leave Haruhi alone. They all knew she was in love with Kyouya and that Kyouya was in love with her as well. He had no right to interfere with that.

"Um…" She started then stopped, still not looking up and unsure if she should tell Takashi everything or not. She knew that he would require an explanation since she called him over here but she didn't want to hurt the friendship between Takashi and Kaoru and she was certain this could hurt sensed her hesitation and said "You need to talk about it, Haruhi. So talk to me."Haruhi looked up at him then, a little surprised at his words. He didn't normally push when he saw she was hesitant in talking but he was right, she did need to talk about it so she did. "He said some hurtful things about what Kyouya leaving and then when I told him to leave, he……"Takashi was instantly up out of his seat "Did he hurt you?"She shook her head, no "No, he just…… He kissed me, Takashi. I told him to leave and he kissed me and I know that it shouldn't be as big of a deal as I'm making it. A kiss is just a kiss but he forced it on me. I never had to worry about any of the host members before. I trusted all of you, even when my father would freak out about my being the only girl with a bunch of guys. I would tell him that none of you would ever force me to do anything I didn't want and I believed it. Kaoru made me see that wasn't necessarily true."While she was blurting all of this out, she hadn't realized Takashi was no longer in the kitchen but by the door putting his shoes on. When she finished her monologue though she noticed and followed him. "Where are you going?""To have a talk with Kaoru." Takashi answered as he opened the door to leave."Don't."That one word froze him and he turned to look at her, eyes dark with anger and face set, determined. "Why not?""I don't want this to hurt your friendship just because he upset me." Haruhi answered, looking down.

"Him upsetting you hurt our friendship. He needs someone to talk to him before he does something that will make all of his friendships forfeit." Takashi answered, anger loosening his tongue.

Haruhi knew there was no stopping him so she just said, "Don't hurt him, please"Takashi looked at her for a moment before replying "No more than he deserves, I promise" and then he left before she could argue.

Haruhi shut and locked the door behind him, sighing. She should feel better now that she talked about her problem and in a way she did but in a way she felt worse. She knew that Kaoru would not do anything to actually hurt her and she knew he was upset which is why he acted the way he did but that didn't give him an excuse. He was out of line but still, she didn't expect Takashi to react like that. She had felt he would be the one member that wouldn't react that way. "Maybe I should have called Tamaki or Honey" She said aloud to herself before cleaning up the kitchen and heading to her room to try and sleep, but knowing it was useless.

Takashi pulled up to Kaoru's home and went to the door. The maid who answered knew him so she immediately led him to Kaoru and Hikaru's rooms.

Hikaru answered when he knocked and looked surprised to see Takashi standing there, "Mori, what are you doing here?""Where's Kaoru?" Takashi asked.

Normally Hikaru would have joked with Mori, asking him how he was so sure that he, himself wasn't Kaoru, but something about Mori's stance and the seriousness in his face told him this wasn't the time.

"Downstairs in the gym. He said something about needing to cool down. Is something wrong?""Ah." Was Takashi's response as he turned from the door. "Where's the gym?"Hikaru was slightly worried for both his friend and his brother but since he had no idea what was going one, he led Mori to the soon as Mori saw Kaoru, he marched over to him and punched him. Kaoru landed on the floor, dazed from the punch and blood trickling down the corner of his mouth."MORI-SENPAI!" Hikaru yelled, running to his brother's aid."Stop, Hikaru. I deserved it" Kaoru replied from the ground.

"You deserve a lot more" Takashi replied, angrily as Hikaru helped Kaoru off the ground.

"What are you two talking about?" Hikaru demanded.

"I kissed Haruhi tonight" Kaoru replied, looking at Takashi, not his brother.

"You did what? Why?" Hikaru asked, shocked.

"I kissed her. She told me to leave and instead of leaving I kissed her. I deserve a lot more than a punch"Hikaru's eyes grew dark with his own anger as he heard his brother's confession. "I told you to be careful. I was worried about you getting hurt. I never, NEVER, thought you would be the one to hurt Haruhi. What were you thinking?" He spit at his brother before Kaoru could answer, he was on the ground again, this time because of his brother.

"Don't talk to me right now" Hikaru added, disgust evident in his voice, as he turned to leave. At the door he turned to look at Takashi, "Don't hurt him to badly, Mori-senpai. I don't feel like a hospital visit" Takashi nodded at Hikaru and then turned his eyes back to Kaoru's sitting form, disgust and anger apparent in his eyes.

"I told you to leave her alone. I told you she was in love with Kyouya and you needed to leave her be. Why couldn't you listen?""I love her" was Kaoru's only defense.

"If you loved her, you wouldn't have hurt her.""I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me" Kaoru replied, staring at the ground.

"Leave her alone, from now on. Don't go near her unless you are sure you can be a friend to her. She is really hurt right now by whatever you said and her trust in you is broken."

If he wasn't so upset, Kaoru would have been surprised at hearing Mori say so much but as it were, he didn't really notice, only nodded. "I'll not go near her. I give my word, for what it's worth" he replied glumly.

Takashi nodded, though Kaoru didn't see it, and said "See that you do, next time it will be a lot more than a punch. The only reason I stopped is because she asked me not to hurt you. Next time I'm not going to listen to that request."

Kaoru nodded again and Mori let himself out, satisfied that if nothing else, Kaoru would leave her alone.

After a sleepless night, Haruhi's alarm went off and she got up for work. She showered and got dressed, trying to make herself at least look normal so that Kyouya wouldn't be suspicious when he picked her up.

She made a bagel for breakfast and munched on it, more for something to do then because of actual hunger.

After that, she put her shoes on and went outside with a sudoko book, hoping that the puzzle would keep her mind busy.

It worked and because she was so involved in the puzzle, she didn't hear Kyouya pull up until he sat down beside her on the porch jumped, "Kyouya! You scared me!"

Kyouya laughed at her "If you think you can bear to put your puzzle aside for a moment, I would like to take you to breakfast.""I have work to do" She protested

"I'll put a good word in with the boss so you don't get in trouble." He replied with a wink and a smirk.

Normally she would have protested more or at least rolled her eyes but as it was she just nodded, giving noticed the lack of argument but chose not to comment, thinking it was just her being tired still. Haruhi never did mornings well. Neither did he unless he was with her. Somehow she made mornings much more enjoyable. He smiled at that thought and offered her his arm but she ignored it and just walked to his car. At this, he frowned but followed.

"Are you alright?" He asked as the got into the car.

"Yes, why?" Haruhi asked, quickly.

To quickly for Kyouya "Because you look as if your thinking of something upsetting" He replied.

She shook her head "It's nothing"

He knew it wasn't nothing but also knew not to push her, he'd tell him when she was ready too. "Fine but I'll listen when you want to talk"

She nodded, smiling gratefully at him for not pushing her.

They went to a small diner close to the hospital, the same place Takashi and her had went not so long ago. Coffee and food did help her. The bagel hadn't done much but the French toast and the caffeine seemed to be what she needed. Or maybe it was Kyouya's company. She wasn't sure but whatever it was, she was definitely feeling better.

After breakfast, Kyouya again offered her his arm and this time she took it, smiling at him as they walked to the car.

At work, Haruhi threw herself into the paperwork, the interviews and the day passed quickly because of it. She had lunch with Kyouya, as usual and was in a fairly good mood during it. She hardly thought of Kaoru or the incident with him the night be before. After work, Kyouya picked her up and the drove to her house to wait on Honey, Takashi and Akio.

They arrived first and Haruhi invited Kyouya inside. They turned on the television and sat on the couch. They hadn't done something normal like this in a long time. Just sitting with one another, watching TV and enjoying each others company.

Kyouya was unsure if she would object or not but he put his arm around Haruhi's shoulders, as he would have all those years ago.

Instead of objecting, Haruhi moved herself closer and lay her head on his shoulder so that they were sitting exactly as they would have before.

Neither said anything, both were to busy enjoying the moment to ruin it with talking.

They stayed like that until they heard a car pull into the driveway about an hour later. Haruhi moved her head from Kyouya's shoulder and stood up to greet her son.

When she went outside, Akio launched himself into her arms, telling her all about his day with Honey and Mori.

"Mori let me ride on his shoulders all day and we went to the park and swung and we feed the ducks and I have an awesome room that Honey said was all mine and…….." He kept going on and on as Haruhi smiled listening to her son tell her every detail of his day.

After he was finished, Haruhi thanked them for watching him and then asked Akio to go play with Honey and Kyouya, saying she needed to talk to frowned a little at that but the three went into the house, as she had asked.

Once she was sure they were out of hearing she turned to him, "What happened last night?""He's going to leave you alone.""What did you do to him, is what I meant" Haruhi replied, impatiently.

"I punched him" He answered, simply.

Haruhi nodded, knowing that that as the least he could have done to Kaoru and that Kaoru should be grateful for that. She wished he wouldn't have done even that but what was done was done.

"Thank you" She told Takashi.

Takashi raised an eyebrow at that, he had expected her to be upset that he didn't listen to her when she asked him not to hurt Kaoru.

"Thank you for listening to me, for being there for me and for looking out for me" She elaborated seeing the surprised, confused look on his face.

Takashi smiled at her, ruffling her hair "Always" and he meant it.

Haruhi smiled back, unaware one of the reasons why he would always be looking out for her. Yes, Takashi loved her, he knew he loved her and had loved her for some time but he would never tell her. He loved her to much to hurt her. And her knowing he loved her while she loved Kyouya would hurt her because she would know it hurt him and Haruhi didn't do well when her friends were hurting. Especially when they were hurting because of her. So he smiled and pretended as if he loved her only as a friend to protect her and she continued on in blissful ignorance.

There we go, a longer chapter to make up for the shorter ones of late. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter will be Kyouya, Akio and Haruhi's outing, along with a surprise. How will Akio take the news? Will Hikaru and Kaoru make up? What will Kaoru do about how he hurt Haruhi? All of this and more coming up in the upcoming chapters. Remember to vote if you want the sequel or the prequel. This story is wrapping itself up. I've started the next chapter already so it should be up soon. Have a great day! Bye!


	28. Chapter 28

Hola, I am so sorry, I'm awful I know for leaving this chapter for so long. I really meant to have it written by now but you all know how it is. Life gets crazy and things that need to get done just don't. You have my apologies and my promise that unless extreme, extreme circumstances prevents it, Chapter 29 will be up tomorrow. Anyways, on with the votes!

Prequel: 5

Sequel: 2

So far the prequel is winning, but there is still time for those of you who want the sequel. Not much time mind you but there is still some time.

I'd like to add a little bonus shout out here. There is a wonderful writer friend of mine who has a great story called "The Hosts of Dreams" by Cereza671. Here's the link for anyone looking for a new Ouran Fic. .net/s/4554145/1/

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or it's Characters.

Review Answers:Brandy Mallory: Your vote has been counted and I thank you for it. :^D Enjoy!

Bloomer123: Thanks for the vote!

Cereza671: The next chapter has arrived! I hope you enjoy it! I was excited to read chapter 8 and am just as excited to read 9 when it comes out! Thank you so much for reading the story! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Dark and Bittersweet: Don't worry, Akio will be back soon. Of course Kaoru felt guilty, he acted without thinking and it got him in major trouble but he's still Kaoru. ;^D

Deathrosekity: I agree!

Lambastic: Nope, he sure doesn't know. He is the only host club member in the dark, which is kind of sad. Takashi is a wonderful friend! I agree! :^D

Shironami: He did deserve it and I'm glad he knows he deserved it. I may post my NaNo somewhere but I'm not sure yet. I'd have to severely edit it and such before I'd even consider doing so. Thanks though! :^D

Sabriel666: Thanks for the review and the vote. It's been counted! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Dona: Thank you! For the compliment and for the vote. I'm very glad you are enjoying the story and hope you continue to do so.

Sonata Hirano: That was unexpected of Kaoru. But love or even feeling like you love someone can make you do crazy things. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reading :^D

Dragon_fire heart and Animefreak1004: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you both enjoy! :^D

They both went inside and Haruhi asked the three of them to stay for dinner with her and Akio. They all agreed and she made them Fried chicken, which was Kyouya's favorite "commoner" food. They ate that with green beans and mashed potatoes. All of them enjoying Haruhi's cooking again. Once dinner was done, Kyouya put Akio to bed while Haruhi and Mori did the dishes and Honey buzzed around chattering a mile a minute.

Haruhi and Mori finished the dishes and put them away just as Kyouya came back into the kitchen."He's asleep, finally. Akio really knows how to talk a person's ear off" Kyouya said, sitting at the kitchen table. Haruhi noticed the smile that lingered on Kyouya's face from his time with his son and knew what they would be doing tomorrow was the right thing.

"We should be going. I have a meeting tomorrow with the doctors about my surgery" Honey said, after a moment of nodded and gave the small man a hug. "I hope everything goes well tomorrow" Haruhi told him as she released him.

"Thank you, Haru-chan" Honey answered with a grin

"Bye Takashi," Haruhi said, reaching up to give him a hug, "Thank you" She whispered in his ear.

Takashi just smiled at her as she let him go and stepped back. He was very glad that she wasn't upset with him about how he reacted to Kaoru.

They finished their good-byes and were out the door, leaving Kyouya and Haruhi alone.

"So what's going on between you and Mori?" Kyouya asked casually, to casually for Haruhi."Nothing, I just needed to talk to him last night and wanted to thank him for listening, today" Haruhi replied, sitting next to Kyouya at the table.

"What did you need to talk to him about?" Kyouya asked, still trying to keep the calm, neutral demeanor, though he was starting to fail.

"Nothing that matters now. It's over with." Haruhi told him and busied herself, sipping her tea.

"Hmm." Was Kyouya's reply, looking at her as if he didn't believe her but knew how stubborn she was so he didn't push.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Haruhi asked, changing the subject.

"Tell Akio"Haruhi rolled her eyes, "I know that, I mean how are we going to tell him, when are we going to tell him, Where?"

"Why didn't you say so" Kyouya asked with a smirk.

Haruhi felt like slapping the smirk off his face but refrained and just stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I was thinking about taking him to the mall, where we first started and explaining our story there." Kyouya said, wanting Haruhi to get that look off of her face.

"That's not exactly where we started" Haruhi pointed out.

"No but I'm not going to take him to the high school nor am I going to take him to the other places so the mall will have to do" Kyouya replied firmly.

"I think it would be fun to go to the high school" Haruhi said, wistfully.

"Maybe some other time" Kyouya told her, smiling at the memories that bombarded him then of all of the good times they had at the high school.

Haruhi sighed but nodded "alright, we'll tell Akio at the mall that you're his father."Kyouya smiled at her and nodded, standing up. "Thank you" He said, pulling Haruhi's chair out for her, just as they heard a small voice say "Kyou-san is my dad?"Cliff hanger hehe. It's short but I felt like being evil, which is why I promised the next chapter tomorrow. So enjoy my cliff hanger and try not to kill me ok?


	29. Chapter 29

**I know I was evil last chapter and I almost feel bad for it but I had to do it. This is the last chapter of "If I only had known" I'm giving you until Friday to decided for sure whether you want the sequel or the prequel. You can vote more than once, if you had already voted and you can tell me if you'd like to change your vote. I ended this story with the full intention of the sequel coming after it and have started the sequel as I've said before. The prequel has already been started as well. Friday the winner will be shown. Anyways, as promised here is the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Votes: **

** Prequel: 6**

**Sequel: 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or it's characters**

**Review Answers:**

**_Kolestloseruknow: Yeah, I know it was really short but it was just the place to stop. I hope you like this chapter and I hope you continue to read the other two stories._**

**_Faii-Chan: Nope he was suppose to find out tomorrow but, well things don't always happen as planned. You get to know what happens next now. :^D_**

**_Inuyasha-anime-lover: I know it was an evil thing to do but I really didn't want to end the story yesterday for some reason and plus I admit I wanted to leave it at that as soon as I wrote it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to read the other two._**

**_Lady Monozuki: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this one as well._**

**_Bunnykim89: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had another way for Akio to find out but it didn't fit into how the story was heading so…. Sad but I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Thanks for the review!_**

**_Coffee and Twinkies: I know he speaks well for a three year old and my response to that is to look at his parents, I of course couldn't have told you that after your first review but now that you know who they are it's kind of easy to see why he could be pretty smart for his age. I'm glad you have started to like the story and hope you continue to read the other two(when you get to this chapter that is ;^D)_**

**_GothicChevy: Thanks for the advise. I would bold the author notes if I could but for some reason every time I bold or underline anything it underlines the whole story when I upload it and won't let me take the underline off. I've tried a few times but it just won't let me. However, now that I'm editing in the edit thing it looks like it's working, so here's hoping. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Good luck with your story! I promise I haven't forgotten about it! I'll try to get back to you soon!_**

**_Lambastic: You're about to find out how it'll go! I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Sonata Hirano: Well here's your update so you don't have to kill me! :^D Hope you'll stick around for the other two stories as well!_**

**_Dark and Bittersweet: I'm sorry I was one of the reasons your day was frustrating. I didn't mean to be, I promise! I hope this chapter helps._**

**_Cereza671: Wait I'm twin like and Kyouya evil? That's a scary combination! I'm scared and you're talking about me lol. Oh noes, what have I done to "The Hosts of Dreams"? You're readers will kill me for bringing a big cliff hanger on them! I'm glad you enjoyed it though and hope you continue to read the stories! I'll be awaiting your next chapter! *hint hint* lol_**

**_Rayne Hunter: My writing project is over, thank you for asking. I'm working on editing it now. The official ending is November 31. I'm glad you liked the chapter, even with the cliff hanger. Your vote has been counted and as I said above, everyone has until Friday to decide for sure which one they want. Friday the winner will be announced by having the first chapter uploaded, which is already written for each of them so… yay! I love Mori too!!! *nods energetically* Haruhi calls him Takashi because he asked her too and I love that she does. It makes her seem closer to him which makes me happy. :^D Well anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for the review!_**

"Akio!?" Haruhi exclaimed

"What are you doing up?" Kyouya asked, equally surprised but he had control of his emotions at least.

"Kyou-san is my dad?" Akio repeated his question again

Kyouya and Haruhi looked at each other for a second and then slowly, Kyouya knelt down to look the little boy in the eye. "We didn't mean to tell you it this way but, yes, Akio. I'm your father"

"You can't be!" Akio blurted out, seemingly upset.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked Akio, looking upset at her son being upset by the news.

"Kyou-san would never have left us. My dad left us. He can't be the one who left us!" Akio exclaimed, tears starting to come down his face."I'm sorry I wasn't there. I would have been if I had only known" Kyouya promised.

"Known what?" Akio asked, sniffling."Honey, Kyouya wasn't with us because Mommy didn't tell him you were going to be born. It's mommy's fault that he wasn't with us" Haruhi told him sadly.

"No it's no….." Kyouya started but was interrupted by Akio.

"I HATE YOU" he yelled at Haruhi before running out of the room crying.

Haruhi was stunned. Those were not words you expected to hear out of a three year old's mouth. She looked at Kyouya and then broke down, crying herself.

"It's my fault, Akio didn't have a father. It's my fault that he's so upset now. We should have told him earlier.""Shh… He didn't mean what he said. He'll get over it, I promise. Three year old's can never stay angry. You know that." Kyouya tried to comfort her as he pulled her into his arms.

"I hope you're right" Haruhi sniffed, pulling out of his arms. "I should go talk to him" "Let me" Kyouya answered. Haruhi nodded and he turned to go into Akio's room.

He knocked on the door. "Akio?" He called.

"Go away" came the muffled came in and saw Akio laying face down on the bed, obviously crying.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you before" Kyouya started.

"It's not your fault, Mommy didn't tell you either" Akio pointed out, looking up at Kyouya, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Mommy was just trying to protect us both" Kyouya replied."What do you mean?" Akio asked, sniffling as he tried to stop crying.

"She didn't think I was ready to be a father. She didn't want to upset my life so she left to take care of you and protect us both.""I don't understand" "I know you don't. When you get a little older, your mom and I will tell you the whole story, if you want, but for now we just wanted you to know I was your father." Kyouya explained.

"I don't really hate mommy" Akio admitted, tears finally stopping.

"I know you don't but it really upset her to hear you did." Kyouya told him.

"I'm still mad" "I know that too. We should have told you sooner but I told you why we didn't.""Can I go see mommy now?" Akio asked, wiping his eyes

Kyouya smiled at him, "Sure, let's go"He turned to leave and Akio followed and walked over to Haruhi in the kitchen. He looked up at her and said, "I'm mad at you mommy""I'm sorry, Akio. I really am." Haruhi told him, sadly.

"I don't hate you though. I love you. I'm sorry." Akio continued.

Haruhi smiled a little at that and held her arms out, "Can you forgive me?"Akio went into her arms, "I'm not done being mad yet" he told her as he hugged her.

She laughed a little at his stubbornness in saying this over and over again. "I'm sorry sweetie."Akio wiggled out of the hug and yawned.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed mister. We'll talk more about it tomorrow. We have the whole day." Kyouya told nodded and held his arms out to Kyouya, sleepily. "Alright Kyou-san"

Kyouya picked him up and took him back to his bedroom. He kissed his son's forehead and Akio snuggled under the covers, eyes already started to walk out when he heard Akio say "I'm glad you're my dad, Kyou-san""Me too, Akio, me too" Kyouya replied, smiling at the already sleeping child before going back out to Haruhi. He pulled her into his arms and said "Everything's going to be just fine"

**Well there you go. We have the sequel that involves Kyouya, Haruhi and Akio and how they go about becoming a family, we have Honey learning how to walk again(and possibly some drama with Chika;^D), we have a wedding or two, but whose? and we have some relationships for the other members, as well as Kaoru and Haruhi's relationship. We have Akio and Tamaki's relationship. The main question of this story has been answered but there's so much more to this story that a sequel is in order but we also have a prequel and as of now most of you have voted that for the next story. _SO this is your final chance. You have until Friday to decide which story is next and cast your votes. You can change your vote if you wish, just tell me you would like to change it and you can vote more than once._ Until then, I will continue writing on both and await your responses. Have a good one!**


End file.
